La guerra
by Gamordir-Sinhner
Summary: Los cinco santos de bronce han triunfado y devuelto la paz a la Tierra, sin embargo han despertado la curiosidad de Caos, quien les hará una propuesta para asegurar el destino de las generaciones futuras, mientras obliga a los dioses a vivir como humanos. Una nueva generación dorada despierta...
1. Prólogo

Buenos días a todos (o noches si lo prefieren) Para empezar quisiera hacer notar que es mi primer fanfiction, por lo que pueden criticar y opinar cuanto quieran, porque mejorar es mi objetivo. Adoro Saint Seiya, crecí viendo la serie y ahora también disfruto de sus versiones más modernas, aun cuando no son de Kuru-sama propiamente tal. Y tocando ese punto el universo Saint seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, y escribo por mera diversión.

El prólogo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Las hazañas logradas por cinco humanos que desafiaron a los dioses fueron seguidas por la gran deidad Caos. Ella o el, cuya existencia era anterior a cualquier género o palabra que describiera su ser, se divirtió con las aventuras de los caballeros de bronce y, por otro lado, le resultó aburrida la intervención de los dioses. Así como los titanes vencieron a las deidades primordiales comandadas por Urano, y así como los dioses vencieron a los titanes comandados por Cronos, ahora Zeus debería caer ante una raza superior. Pero Caos se hastiaba de pensar en ello: no podía ser que siempre pasara lo mismo. ¿Había creado este universo tan monótono y predecible? Los humanos eran divertidos porque hacían justo lo que decías que no podían hacer. Entonces si no podrían con ellos…_

"_Harán como Atenea, y rencarnarán en cuerpos humanos." –Les ordenó la divina existencia tomando ella misma un cuerpo femenino bastante bello. En el Olimpo había confusión, incertidumbre, pero no se podía discutir con quien había creado a quien había engendrado a quienes engendrarían a sus padres y a los hijos de estos, en conclusión, la madre o padre de todo lo habido y por haber, cuyo pestañeo podía volver todo a la nada. Si los dioses no podían contra los humanos, se les unirían. Lo había aprendido también de humanos. Su omnipresencia le hacía conocedor de todo y por tanto sabía como divertirse. Para Caos lo más importante era matar el tiempo –no literalmente- y los humanos desde su aparición le habían hecho esto más fácil, más que la titanomaquia, o la gigantomaquia, aunque reconocía que la tauromaquia en España era digna de ver una y otra vez. _

_Así cada uno de los dioses debía obtener un cuerpo humano y abandonar el Olimpo para poblar la Tierra, o de lo contrario dejaría de existir. No moriría, sino que no habría lugar para él en el cosmos: sería nada. El último en abandonar el santo lugar fue Zeus, quien antes de bajar se volteó para ver nuevamente el rostro físico de Caos, una mujer blanca con cabello albino y ojos sin pupila, desnuda._

"_¿Qué hará mi hija?" –Le preguntó con respeto, sospechando lo que esa deidad planeaba._

"_Ahora estará por encima de ustedes, me ha agradado como cuida la Tierra, así que la pondré de guardiana de todos ustedes. Seguirán poseyendo sus sirvientes y órdenes, como Atenea sus caballeros, Poseidón sus marinas y Hades sus espectros, entre otros. Son muchos para nombrarlos. Respecto al juicio que llevarían a cabo a los caballeros, yo me ocuparé de eso." –Le sonrió haciéndole señas para que continuara su camino hacia Gea. El padre de dioses se quejó mudamente y descendió, esperando que el momento de ocio de Caos se acabara pronto._

"_Mi queridísima Atenea, caballeros dorados, caballeros de bronce. Buenos días." –Saludó un hombre bien vestido entrando a un extraño salón fuera de las dimensiones conocidas por los mortales o la sabia diosa. –"Puede ser de día o de noche, o puedo crear otro estado, lo que les acomode." –Rio._

"_¿Dónde estamos?"-Preguntó confundido Seiya de Pegaso._

"_Seiya, por favor, déjame tratar esto a mí." –Le pidió dulcemente la diosa. –"Usted es Caos, su altísima deidad, ¿Cierto? ¿Para qué nos solicita?" –Le preguntó haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –"Sea lo que sea, cumpliremos con su voluntad."_

"_Divina chiquilla." –Aplaudió. –"Muy buen rol tomas, divinos los humanos, ¡Divinos!" –Celebraba._

"_¿Quién es éste que trata a Saori como un perro que se sienta al escuchar la orden?" –Se cuestionaba el japonés. Le molestaba que otra vez una deidad infravalorara a su diosa y sus caballeros._

"_Perdonen, esto ha surgido tan rápido que siquiera tuve tiempo de crear una nueva dimensión decente, sinceramente perdonen." –Canturreó como si aquello de crear dimensiones fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo. –"No tiene nombre, ¿Puedo llamarla Seiya? Me gusta como suena, ¡La dimensión Seiya! Donde los humanos son juzgados por desafiar a los dioses."_

"_¡¿Qué nos juzgarás?" –Gritaron los cinco al unísono, sobresaltados. Los dorados parecían mudos. La diosa temió que esa osadía les costara la existencia, pero el hombre sólo les miró divertido._

"_La cuestión es simple, pero larga de explicar." –Les indicó. –"Atenea será quien vigile la Tierra, eso no cambiará, pero he ordenado a los demás dioses obtener un cuerpo mortal y vivir como humanos, ¡Así como lo oyen! Usted los vigilará y mantendrá al margen, ninguno podrá sobrepasar su poder, querida. En cuanto a los doce humanos de armadura dorada, ellos ya están muertos, no hay nada más que hacer, pero sus almas están atadas a la condena de ese muro, el Muro de los Lamentos. Ustedes." –Dijo apuntando hacia los cinco usuarios de las armaduras de bronce. –"¿Estarían dispuestos a dar todo, absolutamente todo su cosmos, para liberar las almas y permitirles rencarnar a los usuarios de las doce armaduras más fuertes de la orden de la señorita Atenea, y así permitir la sobrevivencia de nuevas generaciones? Además, por ese alto precio, les haré otra divertida oferta, al liberar sus almas también daré nuevamente vida a dos de ellos: uno de ellos vigilará el sello de los espectros –la guerra entre Atenea y Hades le parecía tan divertida que no podía detenerla- y el otro será… como le llaman… patriarca del santuario. Eso sí, yo elegiré a esos dos." –Terminó giñando un ojo. _


	2. Muerte prematura

Para empezar saludo nuevamente. Buen día y gracias por darte el tiempo de leer. En el prólogo expliqué el comienzo, la razón porqué los dioses son condenados a vivir como humanos. Ahora comienza el desarrollo de la verdadera trama, porque gracias al sacrificio de los cinco caballeros de bronce, una nueva generación de santos aparecerá para defender la Tierra y a Atenea.

Por tanto ellos serán los verdaderos protagonistas, aunque no dejaré a los personajes de Kuru-sama de lado.

Como siempre hacer notar que el mundo de Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

:::::::::::Escenario actual:::::::::::::::::

_La guerra. Todo el planeta estaba sumido en ella. Era una verdadera gran guerra mundial: la tercera es la vencida, y parece que ésta se proponía a terminar con todo. Ya llevaba cinco años: muy desgastadora. Muerte por doquier. Soldados, mujeres, niños. El santuario no podía intervenir: cuestiones políticas, no capricho de los dioses. Sin embargo todo indicaba que eran los espectros quienes tomaban altos cargos. Fácil, siendo diplomáticos, sólo tenían que provocarse entre países y, bendita globalización del siglo XXI, todos caerían como fichas de dominó. Jactarse de la idiotez humana, mandarlos como peones, haciéndolos matarse entre ellos._

:::::::::::Muerte prematura:::::::::::::::

_Endlösung. Endlösung der Judenfrage. _La solución final. Asfixia por gas venenoso. Disparos. Ahorcamiento. Golpes. Hambre. Trabajos forzados. La solución final era un lindo eufemismo. Olokaustos, de ὁλον "completamente" y καυστος "quemado" que traduce la palabra hebrea olah, que hace referencia a una ofrenda completamente consumida por el fuego. KZ-Na. Una abreviación que usaban los escasos de sesos para un nombre tal simple como Konzentrationslager Natzweiler. El alemán era gracioso y rudo para un delicado hablante del francés. Un par de palabras tan fáciles para su prodigiosa mente. El chico cierra su libro y lo deja caer al suelo de la camioneta. Éste está forrado de paja y tierra, común en transportes de ganado.

"Ya no sirve. Lo sé todo." –Dijo mirando el tomo ensuciarse con el vaivén del vehículo al avanzar. –"La nueva solución final." –Susurró, con intención de no ser escuchado.

Por eso amaba la biblioteca de Bordeaux, su ciudad natal; porque los libros que ya había leído eran regresados y cambiados por otros, y así, además de adquirir tomos nuevos, no tenía que cargar con esa información ya aprendida y por tanto repetida e inútil. Era una ironía terrible que el libro a sus pies tuviera "Francia y la segunda guerra mundial" impreso en la portada.

Lo único que deseaba era que apareciera un hombre con boina, dijese "¡Corte!" y el camión se detuviera para descansar las piernas, beber café –él no- y reírse con el sujeto que lloraba en el rincón con un característico acento francés, quien parecía ser experto en llanto. Pero no era una película, ni una broma cruel, ni un intento por un grupo naturalista de ser tomados en cuenta: era la guerra. Bordeaux ardía a sus espaldas, y un inoportunamente renovado campo de concentración de Struthof Natzweiler se vería al bajar del camión. Ellos no eran judíos, pero ¿Qué importaba? En la guerra gana quien provoca más bajas al lado contrario, o quien tiene más gente vivita y coleando del suyo. Además ahora no iban contra los alemanes. En parte sí, pero contra varios más.

"¡No quiero ir, no quiero! ¡No quiero arder!" –Lloraba el hombre del rincón. Olokaustos: arder completamente. –"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pueden volver a hacer esto? ¡Dios nos ampare!"

"Cállese, señor." –Le dijo tranquilo. El chiquillo pelirrojo no era más que eso, un niño superdotado cuyo amplio saber le habían hecho un joven arrogante y seguro. Aún frente a aquella situación, no había que alarmarse. Eso era contraproducente. –"El vernos llorar les hará sentirse poderosos y por tanto, con poder." –Siseó con su tono neutral, odiando decir tal obviedad. –"Y el poder los hará tiranos. Mejor hay que ir tranquilos, para que no se abalancen a por todos nosotros, sino que se vayan con cuidado y precaución, pero tampoco serios y seguros, porque se sentirán intimidados y usarán las armas para desesperarnos." –Ordenó. Muchos lo miraron con enojo y reproche, otros con lastima.

"Blaise." -Su madre le cogió el brazo y le mandó callar. El joven de diez años no entendía que allá los iban a matar: seguía siendo ignorante en esas cosas. Porque eran un montón de civiles de Bordeaux que significaba que el bando contrario era tan fuerte como para asaltar un refugio y raptar personas sin ser detenidos.  []

La isla Sicilia sirvió a los civiles como escape de la guerra, las tropas, ni aliadas ni enemigas, tenían permitido entrar. Allí, una familia española asilada va a comprar al mercado. Es un matrimonio, una joven mujer de piel morena y ojos violetas, y un hombre, de severo semblante y cojo caminar: en esa isla no podía haber hombres adultos, a no ser que, como él, estuvieran discapacitados físicamente. Detrás venía el hijo, de nueve años, con el rostro tan serio como su padre. El niño tenía un aire especial: su caminar estaba lleno de orgullo castellano, sus ojos violetas se entrecerraban solemnemente, su cabello negro y corto permanecía inmutable a pesar de la brisa, y sus manos se movían al compás de sus pasos, rígidas, seguras, como si fueran la hoja más afilada: Tizona, Colada. Ese niño siempre deseó blandir unas espadas con sus manos, como las de El Cid Campeador. Pero él se llamaba Fernando, según su madre, por el conocido rey católico. A él le gustaba llevar el nombre de un rey, pero si no se sabía la razón, era un nombre bastante común.

"Fernando, cariño, no te atrases" –Le dijo su madre. El chico apuró el paso, cogiendo el brazo de su madre: sentía que había algo raro, algo oscuro que abordaba en la isla.

El bosque presentaba un muy irregular paisaje, lleno de montes y quebradas, donde además los árboles se escurrían y cubrían el suelo. Allí no había más que animales pequeños, ardillas, lechuzas, zorros, y flora pluvial. Un cuerpo exánime descansaba a la falda de una colina, tras él, un rastro que delataba una violenta caída. El cuerpo del niño reposaba su cabeza contra una gran piedra, ésta le debió partir el cráneo, ya que estaba teñida de un fuerte rojo carmesí. Alrededor parecía también que hubiesen caído rocas, y era una suerte cruel que ninguna hubiese aplastado al occiso. Más arriba se veía un ejército: las botas hacían temblar el bosque, los animales huyeron, las aves cubrieron el cielo con sus alas, las flores fueron pisoteadas. La armada tenía un claro destino, el refugio. Atacar civiles y producir más pérdidas en el bando contrario. Qué barbarie.

"Muerte" –Susurraban las luces, invisibles a los mortales. "Hades siembra el caos, muerte" –Mas nadie allí respondía a sus súplicas. Las almas perdidas vagaban en el bosque, impacientes, sabían que se avecinaba una masacre, tendrían mucha compañía.

"El niño está muerto" –Notó uno de los soldados, quien se acercó al cuerpo, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia. El hombre sintió algo de lástima, él tenía hijos, más o menos de la edad del infante asesinado. "¿Quién ha sido? Se suponía que veníamos por las tropas que se escondían aquí" –Protestó.

"Vamos, hombre, si lo dejábamos crecer, se haría soldado, ¿no? Mejor acabar con su futuro, para asegurar el nuestro y de nuestras familias" –Le contestó un camarada, sin ánimo a opinar nada más.

La caravana continúo sin palabras, hasta el pueblo.

Notas: Bordeaux es una ciudad francesa.

KZ-Na era un antiguo campo de concentración en Francia, no se destacó por la matanza masiva de judíos como otros campos, sino más bien por ser un lugar de trabajos forzados.

Presenté a dos personajes en este corto capítulo; Blaise y Fernando. Espero haber dado las pista necesarias para que sepan qué rol tomarán a lo largo de la historia.


	3. Sobrevivir

_Gracias a quienes leen. Buenas, bienvenidos otra vez a un mundo basado en la obra de Masami Kurumada._

_El ambiente de la guerra parece envolver a estos jóvenes de tal forma que sus vidas dejarán de ser como antes; para bien o para mal, descubrirán que tienen algo especial que los destacará del resto. Espero la muerte no se los lleve antes… _

:::::::::::::::::Sobrevivir::::::::::::::::::

La funesta marcha ingresa al refugio con pasos que anunciaban lo que las almas profetizaban a gemidos: Hades siembra el caos, muerte. El sinfónico compás de las botas contra el suelo era sólo la apertura al staccato de los disparos. Aquellas armas de fuego que conferían poder hasta al mas débil y depreciable hombre: aquellas que Atenea nunca permitiría usar a sus caballeros: caballeros que basaban su poder en sus principios, en la fe y la esperanza, sed de justicia y paz, en el entrenamiento de su propio cuerpo y mente. Cuerpos vestidos por armaduras que, fuesen del material que fuesen, eran metal inútil en manos equivocadas.

Apenas unos ojos cansados divisan las armas, los uniformes, detecta el peligro y emite un desgarrador grito, finalmente apagado por el golpe de una bala. Como si el anterior lamento fuese una orden, los civiles que le oyeron corren despavoridos a sus casas, pero ¿Qué es una débil pared de madera contra el acero disparado a una velocidad imposible de esquivar? Decenas de hombres condenaron a otros seres humanos a formar fila en el otro mundo. Gritos. Pasos. Confusión. Sólo caían niños, mujeres, ancianos y discapacitados.

El hombre que había descubierto el cuerpo del niño hace unos minutos no podía sino apretar el gatillo y cerrar los ojos, impotente. Era una orden. ¿Dónde estaban las tropas que se escondían allí? Entre los muerto no había ni un sólo soldado. Más que un ataque sorpresa parecía una masacre.

Un soldado se quedó atrás. Entre el espeso bosque que colindaba al pueblo el hombre sonreía complacido, mientras una macabra energía imperceptible para la mayoría de los que estaban ahí le rodeaba. Aquello era lo que quería. ¿Dónde estaba su Atenea ahora? Claro, esa diosa sólo defendía las causas justas, ¿No? Esta guerra era de los humanos. Sí, eso debía creer. Dio la espalda a sus compañeros y desapareció, aunque una curiosa presencia en el bosque le llamó por un segundo la atención.

Las tropas enemigas habían arrasado con todo el pueblo, Fernando había huido con ayuda de sus padres, quienes ahora no estaban con él. Mientras corría hacia el bosque, nada más escuchó los disparos tras sí, sintió el pecho apretado, una angustia y un dolor que, en esa isla, pensaba poder olvidar. No eran soldados, eran civiles, ¿Por qué los mataban? Nunca había corrido tan rápido como esa vez. ¿Por qué lloraba? Los caballeros no lloran. Estaba solo. Siguió corriendo hasta haberse internado completamente en el bosque, solo, impotente, y con un montón de hombres armados que seguro irían a matarle, a él, un niño de nueve años con sueños de caballero andante. Sonaba a una ridícula autoimportancia, pero si se habían dado el trabajo de matar a todas y cada una de las personas que se les aparecieran, ¿Por qué no irían por él?

Fernando al fin se volteó, desde la falda de la colina sólo divisaba el humo de su antiguo hogar, ahora en ruinas. Quedó mirando el cielo mezclarse con el hollín y carbón de las llamas, tal irreal, atesorando la mínima esperanza de que fuese una pesadilla. Esto es la guerra, niño: seres matando seres, ataques por allí y por allá, atentados, cadáveres sembrados entre la flora silvestre. Todo ser que respire puede considerarse un buen candidato para viajar al inframundo. Las lágrimas no son un buen escudo.

Sintió unos pasos. Se le heló la sangre. Se escondió entre un exuberante arbusto y allí rezó: que no fuese un soldado, que fuese una ardilla. Al asomarse con cuidado no vio nada, más que una roca y una ardilla que comía semillas sobre ella. Suspiró aliviado y salió para mirar mejor a su alrededor: nunca había estado allí. Algo le cogió el brazo. Aterrado lo azotó al viento para liberarse y corrió hacia cualquier parte, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, seguía siendo blanco fácil para un disparo. Nadie disparaba. Se armó de valor para voltear: sólo estaba un montón de árboles, la ardilla escondida detrás de la roca y un extraño niño pequeño. Fernando se acercó. El infante tenía una extraña mueca en su rostro: abría sus ojos escarlata exageradamente, igual que su sonrisa, mostrando cada uno de sus dientes. La poca luminosidad en el bosque le oscurecía el cuerpo, simulando ser una sombra errante, mientras que los escasos rayos de sol acentuaban el rojo de su mirada. Era algo escalofriante, pero por tratarse de un niño, también era conmovedor.

"¿Estás solo?" –Le preguntó el español.

"¿Estas solo?" –Le preguntó también el desconocido.

"Niño, estás herido, necesitas atención." –Notó Fernando, limpiando la sangre que corrían por la frente del chiquillo. -"¿Escapaste? Eso es bueno, creí que estaba solo." –Añadió arrancándose la manga de su camisa y amarrándola a la cabeza del chico, tratando de detener el sangrado.

"¿herido, escapaste, solo?" –Repetía.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Muerte."

"No puedes llamarte así."

"Hades siembra el caos, muerte."

"¿No me entiendes? Yo soy Fernando, ¿y tú?"

"El niño está muerto, ¿Quién ha sido?" –Ladeó la cabeza.

El pelinegro desistió de tratar con él, y en cierta forma, la cara de psicópata del chico le empezaba a asustar. Pasó de él y se puso a buscar algún refugio, una cueva o algo parecido, pues ya oscurecía. Se había resignado a la idea de vivir un tiempo allí, porque estaba seguro de que ahora era huérfano, pero en la guerra siempre existe esa posibilidad. Esa terrible posibilidad que ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó experimentar. De vez en cuando se volteaba y veía al niño casi sobre él, mirando detenidamente sus movimientos, con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Parecía no dominar los rasgos de su rostro, como si no supiera que mirar así a una persona causa rechazo. No le hacía caso y seguía, se había convencido de que ese chico era algún loco que se había escapado al bosque o que se había dado muy duro en la cabeza, pero no quería tratar con él.

"Fernando." –Lo llamó el jovencito. -"Fernando, ¿Estás solo?"

"Niño, sé que no comprendes lo que te digo, pero entiende que no tengo tiempo para eso." –Le indicó desordenando su albino cabello, para limpiar un poco la muy fea herida que tenía.

"¿Yo soy el niño? ¿Estoy muerto?" –El chico parecía confundido.

"No, estás vivo, ¿ves? Yo también, y si queremos seguir así hay que estar lejos de los soldados."

"Tengo hambre." –Le cogió de la camisa.

"Buscaremos comida luego, primero hay que encontrar gente." –Le dijo nervioso, realmente el albino tenia algo raro.

"Fernando, tengo hambre." –Le insistía. El español suspiró y alejó al niño, pero éste se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó. –"¡Tengo hambre!" –Gritaba.

"¡Suéltame, niño! Si gritas los soldados nos escucharán." –Dijo quitándoselo de encima y corriendo lejos del niño. Sin embargo el niño, a pesar de ser mucho más pequeño, corría casi detrás de él, sumamente rápido. Fernando temía que el alboroto llamara la atención de los soldados. –"Cállate, nos van a encontrar, y nos van a matar, ¿No lo entiendes?" –Le decía sin detenerse.

"Yo los mataré antes, pero no te vayas." –Le rogaba. El ojivioleta se convenció más aun de la locura –o trauma provocado por un golpe- del chico, y prefirió huir de él. El chico tropezó, y Fernando se alejó y se escondió. Esperó un rato y luego se asomó: el chico regresaba caminando por donde habían pasado. Fernando se sintió algo culpable al dejarlo solo, pero él también era un niño y no podía ayudarlo. Al girarse para continuar se dio cuenta de que había un pueblo cercano, intacto, con personas, coches, mercados y todo lo que tiene un pueblo. Sonrió, y aunque estaba cansado, corrió con todas sus fuerzas al pueblo.

Allí tenía que hacer dos cosas importantes: alertar del ataque de los soldados, y pedir ayuda para el otro niño. Entró al pueblo gritando a viva voz:

"Cierren el pueblo, huyan, hay soldados invasores atacando la isla. Destruyeron el refugio." –Un hombre extraño le cogió por el brazo y le hizo detenerse: llevaba una brillante armadura de plata.

"Niño, ¿es cierto lo que dices?" –Le preguntó. Fernando asintió. El hombre llamó a otro sujeto, éste de armadura dorada. El niño quedó maravillado por el brillo de las armaduras.

"¿Son caballeros?" –Se preguntó con ojos centellantes.

"Defiendan el pueblo." –Ordenó el caballero dorado, y el de plata se unió a otros y se marcharon a cumplir la orden. -"Niño, ¿Tú vienes del pueblo destruido?" –Le preguntó.

"Sí, señor."

"¿Quedan sobrevivientes?"

"En el pueblo, no lo sé, yo sólo… yo corrí y…" –Pero no pudo continuar y estalló en llanto. El hombre trató de calmarlo, mientras la tarde caía sobre la isla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas: **en cierta forma plasmo rasgos de los anteriores santos, pero eso no significa que apenas aparezca un "chico fornido" sea el futuro caballero de Tauro, o unos "gemelos" sean los futuros de Géminis.

Al fin entran los caballeros de Atenea, ¿Quién será el dorado a quien revivió Caos? ¿Y el otro?

También apareció otro niño mucho más enigmático ¿Muerte?

Irán apareciendo de a poco personajes, y los capítulos irán siendo más largos, paciencia por favor ;)

Gracias **Kumikoson4 **que bien que te haya gustado : ) y espero te siga gustando.


	4. Los caballeros de Atenea

:::::::::::::::::Los caballeros de Atenea::::::::::::::::::::::

El ejército había sido expulsado sin derramamiento de sangre: las armaduras de los caballeros resistieron las balas y los soldados, viéndose desfavorecidos, alzaron bandera blanca y dejaron la isla.

Fernando estaba con el caballero dorado, quien le había pagado una posada para que pasara la noche. El niño le estaba agradecido, a ese hombre, fuerte, grandioso, vestido con una armadura de oro.

"Señor, ¿usted es un caballero de alguna orden?" –Le preguntó algo tímido.

"Fernando, ¿No sabes que son los caballeros de Atenea?"

"No, ¿Usted es uno?" –Se emocionó.

"Soy Dohko, el caballero dorado de Libra, nosotros velamos por la paz y la justicia. Debes entender porque estamos contra esta guerra; ya lleva cinco años. Tú, por ejemplo, no debes recordar lo que era la paz."

"Señor Dohko de Libra." –Saltó y se paró decidido frente al santo. –"Yo quisiera también ser un caballero, y luchar por la paz, la justicia, el amor y por la diosa que vela por nosotros" –Le rogó.

Dohko notó cierto potencial en él, al decir esas palabras, al apretar el puño frente sí, sintió que el chico liberaba algo de cosmos. No por azar le había dicho que era un caballero: eso no lo podía saber cualquier persona.

"Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, ven, acompáñame al santuario, donde los jóvenes entrenan." –Le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Fernando ya no tenía padres, ni hogar, ni algo que le impidiera dedicar su vida a sus ideales: sería un caballero, un hombre que vele por la justicia, la paz, el amor, la vida, el niño de antes…

"¡Señor, espere!" –Gritó parándose en seco. –"Había un niño, un niño herido en el bosque, estaba confundido y yo… él todavía debe seguir allí." –Dijo arrastrándolo hacia el lugar referido.

Dohko y Fernando buscaron toda la mañana al niño, sin resultado. El español temía que los soldados lo hubieran encontrado antes, o que él hubiese ido al pueblo y allí -mejor no pensarlo- lo habían matado.

"Fernando, iré al pueblo, quédate aquí." -Le dijo el rejuvenecido anciano. Era mejor ir solo al lugar de destrucción, debía haber muchos cadáveres, sin embargo, no pensaba así encontrar al chico perdido con vida, sino más bien quería constatar si había un espectro involucrado.

Caminó entre las ruinas, el ambiente olía a quemado y a muerto, y aun seguían algunas ascuas. Algunas casas ya no tenían sus cuatro murallas erguidas, revelando familias enteras manchando las alfombras con su sangre. Macabro. En la plaza escuchó un ruido: parecía alguien golpeando algo. Dohko se acercó a la fuente del sonido: un niño. El chico de no más de seis años golpeaba con su pie un trozo de pared, mientras hablaba con nadie. Tenía varias marcas de golpes en el cuerpo, la ropa hecha jirones y lleno de barro.

"¿Así que usted tampoco ha visto a un vivo? Mire, como yo." –Parecía contarle a un cadáver que estaba junto a él. –"Ellas tampoco han visto un vivo como yo, de nombre Fernando, pero nadie tampoco las ve a ellas, las cositas brillantes, ¿Usted las ve?"

"Niño, ¿A qué te refieres?" –Le preguntó confundido el caballero.

"Miren, es otro vivo. Disculpe, pero no le hablaba a usted. Soy un vivo, usted es un vivo, ¿verdad?"

Dohko quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de almas que rodeaban al chico, y sobre todo, del hecho de que pudiera verlas. El albino seguía sonriente esperando su respuesta.

"Sí, soy Dohko de Libra. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?"

"Me llaman Muerto, Niño, no sé cuál es mi nombre."

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me perdí y seguí a unos vivos de trajes raros, como el suyo, pero mucho más feo y verde. Buscaba vivos y los encontré, pero se pusieron a reír, y a mí no me dio gracia, y les dije que los mataría, y pues comenzaron a jugar conmigo. Luego me dejaron solo, así comencé a hablar con los muertos. Ellos no me golpean, por lo menos."

Dohko arropó al chico con su capa y lo cogió en brazos: ¿Había encontrado al niño del que hablaba Fernando? Caminó de vuelta al bosque con él y decenas de almas siguiéndole.

::::::::::::::::::El niño del hospital abandonado::::::::::::::::

Senaquerib de Cerbero lo había encontrado vagando entre las ruinas de un hospital para niños. Los soldados habían entrado y reclutado a la fuerza a todos los médicos y enfermeras del lugar, dejando a los niños enfermos a su suerte. Apenas se había enterado de ello había ido él mismo al lugar, pero era demasiado tarde: todos los niños yacían muertos en sus camillas, en los pasillos, en las salas de operaciones. Todos, excepto el chiquillo que le miraba con ojos inquietos, el chico sólo vestido con un pijama con caritas felices.

"Hola, niño, ¿Te sientes bien? Vengo a sacarte de este infierno, tú has tenido más suerte que tus amiguitos. Ven, no sigas viendo esta escena de muerte, ven."

"No puedo." –Le dijo el niño, en griego.

"¿No? Ven, no tienes nada que temer, no hay adultos aquí cuidándoles, ni hombres con armas, se los llevaron; tienes que salir de aquí."

"No puedo, señor, él me dice que no debo ir, que usted es un extraño." –Corrió dentro de una habitación.

El caballero estaba algo perturbado, pero le emocionó que hubiese otro niño vivo allí y le siguió. La sala del chico estaba desordenada, llena de cables y tuberías que reposaban sobre una camilla. Una mesa llena de medicamentos, unas jeringas vacías y una bolsa de sangre colgando de un sujetador. El chico estaba sobre la camilla rodeado de dibujos que había hecho. Senaquerib se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué es eso, niño?"

"Somos él y yo." –El dibujo que señalaba mostraba dos niños tomados de la mano: además de que uno estaba feliz y el otro enojado, no había diferencia entre ellos. –"Él es Adelphos, y este otro soy yo."

"Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?" –Le sonrió el caballero de plata.

"Adelphos, señor." –Le sonrió también el menor.

"Ah, no, no el de tu amigo, el tuyo, niño." –Le repitió confundido.

"Mi nombre es Adelphos, señor de armadura plateada." –Le repitió algo molesto. –"Él se llama Adelphos, y yo me llamo Adelphos, así como usted también tiene un nombre."

"Soy Senaquerib de Cerbero, Adelphos. Así que ambos tienen el mismo nombre. ¿Y dónde está tu amigo?"

"Aquí."

"¿Escondido?"

"Señor, estamos aquí." –Se comenzaba a impacientar. –"Es por eso que siempre Adelphos está enfadado, nadie le habla, lo tratan como si fuera invisible. Los doctores sólo se preocupaban de mí, aun cuando él estaba grave, aun cuando se iba a morir… usted también lo ignora. Sólo yo lo quiero."

El caballero de Cerbero veía que con su conversación no llegaba a nada, y que si ese chico estaba internado en esa clínica, como la etiqueta de la puerta indicaba, en la zona de psiquiatría infantil, ya sabía la causa.

"Entonces me acompañarán ambos, ¿Les parece?" –Le siguió el juego. –"Una poderosa constelación te acuna, Adelphos, tienes una importante misión en este mundo, y debes prepararte para ella."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fernando, ¿Este chico es el que dices?" Preguntó el caballero.

"¡Niño, estás bien!" –Gritó de alegría el español. El caballero bajó al chico para que reuniera con Fernando.

"Fernando, no me dejes solo otra vez, no quiero jugar con otros vivos que no sean tú y el vivo señor Dohko." –Abrazó a su amigo con los ojos humedecidos.

"Perdón, niño. Te prometo que nunca más te dejaré solo, desde ahora serás mi hermano menor." –Le sonrió.

"¿Hermano menor? ¿Y cómo me llamo?"

Fernando no entendía. Dohko se acercó y le susurró que el chico no recordaba nada –eso explicaría que la grave herida en su cabeza era producto de un violento golpe- y que debería seguirle el juego. Era delicado tratar con un chico así.

"Pues eres italiano, ¿no? Podría ser el nombre de alguien famoso. ¿Te parece Michelángelo, como el prodigioso escultor Michelángelo Buonarroti?" –Le propuso dudoso el pelinegro. –"Mis padres me llamaron Fernando por Fernando II de Aragón, rey católico de España."

"Qué nombre más cursi, pero está bien, uno no elige los nombres." –Dijo conforme. -"Tengo hambre." –Volvió a decir.

Dohko los llevó a un local para que comieran, luego el viaje al santuario sería largo. Mientras pensaba que ya había acumulado demasiados discípulos, más del único que tomaba antes. Pero ante la escasez de caballeros por la guerra, ¿Qué más daba tener a dos a cargo? Además se había hecho de dos niños con gran potencial para llegar a ser santos.

Una vez estuvieron satisfechos Dohko los llevó al santuario: en el camino, ambos chiquillos se hicieron más unidos. Fernando era un verdadero hermano mayor para Michelángelo, lo protegía, jugaba con él y le explicaba las dudas que tenía en su confundida –más bien trastornada- cabecita; mientras que el menor le daba al español una razón más para ser mejor, le daba un nuevo sentimiento de fraternidad que poco había sentido sino a sus padres. Él era muy serio y estricto para su edad, digno varón español, pero ese pequeño italiano le había ablandado su férreo corazón, no con terror, como la guerra, sino con piedad y compasión, el deseo de proteger a ese humanito tan débil e inocente, frágil y confundido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¿Por qué elegí a Dohko? En parte porque creo que es mejor para entrenar a mi pequeño Fernando, y en otra parte por Shiryu. De hecho hay una (creo) notoria ironía, porque Fernando estará destinado a usar cierta armadura._

_Además ese otro niño… bueno, en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá. También mostraré que tal le va a Blaise._

_**Notas:** Adelphos, según la fuente que leí, significa "hermano"_

_Gracias por leer._


	5. Un día frío de lluvia

_¡Por fin pude actualizar! El colegio ya me come mucho tiempo D: es mi último año en media, así que no puedo descuidarme, perdón…_

_Este capítulo tendrá algo especial, porque será contado en primera persona. _

_¡Gracias a los que leen y espero lo disfruten!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Día frío de lluvia:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mis pies ya no pueden levantarse de tanto barro que los rodean. Mi boca está seca: no he probado el agua sucia ni el pan mohoso que nos han dado. Nos separaron por clases, como al rebaño que lo separan por sexo y edad, y nos tiraron como animales a un derruido salón que seguro debe pertenecer al verdadero Konzentrationslager Natzweiler, donde aún se escuchan los ecos desgraciados que inundaron estas instalaciones décadas atrás, y que ahora ahogan las gargantas de quienes estamos aquí. Sólo veo niños a mi alrededor, varoncitos menudos que lloran y gritan. Yo no he llorado, ni creo que sirva de algo, no es que las lágrimas me saquen de aquí. Parezco ser el único que está consciente de que nuestros padres no vendrán a ayudarnos. De hecho a ellos ya los deben haber quemado. Quiero a mi madre, pero sé que ya no la volveré a ver más. Al menos no con estos ojos reacios a llorar, que tanto le irritaban, pero nos veremos en otra parte. En otro tiempo.

He tratado todo este tiempo de verle el lado positivo, de encontrar una lucecita que me dé una patética esperanza, pero no la he hallado. Juro que si la encuentro, saldré de aquí y le dedicaré una novela. Lo único que sostengo en mis manos es un cuaderno de tapa verde donde solía garabatear mis historias… ojalá pudiera abrirlo y leer, pero mis manos están manchadas, y no quiero ensuciar sus páginas. Hubiese querido ser un gran escritor, ser leído, ser elogiado y criticado, ver como pupilas ansiosas desfilarían entre mis letras y como aliviaría el alma de muchas personas, pero una vez calcinen mi cuerpo siquiera podré sostener una pluma.

¿Esta es la bella imagen de la Europa civilizada del siglo XXI? ¿A esto se referían con la igualdad, la fraternidad y la…? No, libertad no cuadra. Hace años soñaban con esto, ¿No? Un montón de niños muriendo de igual forma, con el conmovedor vínculo de ser víctimas de la misma masacre. Así fue en Egipto, así fue en Alemania, y así será ahora. Seremos iguales, seremos fraternos, nos abrazaremos los unos a los otros y finalmente… libres…

Siento frío, pero es un frío acogedor: un frío que parece querer protegerme del futuro horno dantesco al que nos llevarán. Es curioso, porque ya es medio día y el sol golpea con fuerza nuestras frentes, aun cuando por la mañana llovió a mares. Todo el día ha sido extraño. Este debe ser el día final.

¡Maldita sea, quisiera ser fuerte! ¡Desearía con toda mi alma tener el poder de cambiar todo! Son actos humanos como estos los que despiertan en mí el deseo ser convertirme en un guerrero, un caballero que blanda espada y escudo por un mundo donde la maldad no exista. Un mundo gobernado por la justicia, el amor y la paz, así como los héroes épicos de la literatura más exquisita: la clásica. ¡En Grecia nacían los verdaderos hombres!

Abrieron la celda, y como sospechaba, nos obligan a seguir en fila hacia un "lugar indeterminado". Para mí es claro. Este desfile es funesto y macabro, ¿Tendrá comparación con el desfile que llevan los muertos en su paso por el Yomotsu? Que molesto, tendremos que hacer esto dos veces, y yo que odiaba cuando el colegio nos obligaba a marchar por las calles de la ciudad para cuanta efeméride se les ocurriera. Todos miramos al suelo, obedecemos, no hay otra opción: ellos tienen armas. Hablan, algunos, un marcado alemán. Un sujeto en particular habló en griego, estoy seguro. Parece que me equivoqué, incluso en Grecia hay bastardos. Por alguna razón carente de sentido siento que los odio a todos.

Un niño que iba más adelante, de repente, corrió a cualquier lado gritando, saliéndose de la fila, y haciendo que varios soldados –era un niño, no entendí porque fueron siete hombres en su captura- le persiguieran. Escuché disparos. En mi cabeza se dibujó un estúpido plan, y como nos iban a matar tarde o temprano, me lancé a cumplirlo. Retrocedí sin que nadie me notara y me arrojé al suelo, cubriéndome de barro, y me dirigí a un soldado.

"Wo ist meine mutter?"

De algo me sirvió saber hablar –al menos lo básico- de varios idiomas. El hombre parecía nervioso y siquiera prestó atención a lo raro de la situación, sino que me indicó un gran portón blindado cuya única entrada era una puerta semiabierta, y me advirtió que volviera allá, que no podía estar ahí. Le obedecí y fui al lugar corriendo, ansioso, peo aun no convencido de estar a salvo. En cualquier momento podía darse cuenta y dispararme, y aunque estaba cerca, me parecía que nunca alcanzaba la puerta. Cuando entré, vi que ese lugar parecía ser una pequeña aldea totalmente ignorante de lo que pasaba afuera, con niños jugando por allí, mujeres charlando y ancianos regañando a los revoltosos. Reí aliviado, frenético, pero con miedo, ahora cualquier sospecha me condenaría nuevamente a la fila de los futuros occisos. Un hombre entró detrás de mí y me tocó el hombro: se me erizaron los cabellos y me volteé tratando de sólo parecer asustado por la repentina presencia.

"Discúlpeme, señor." –Traté de quitarme de la entrada, pero él me sujetó fuerte el hombro.

"¿Cómo te llamas, niño?" –Me preguntó.

"Christiane Nüsslein." –Mentí, siendo el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente… Era de alguien importante.

"Christiane…" –Repitió el hombre. –"No tienes cara de Christiane…" –Dijo caminando y arrastrándome a la plaza del pueblo. Sentí miedo, porque en su cara sonreía como si me hubiese descubierto. –"Creí que eras francés, perdón por mi error." –Me dijo en francés, y luego se inclinó para estar a mi altura. –"Yo lo soy, mi nombre es Guillaume de Auriga. No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿Cierto, Christiane?"

"No." –Le dije negando con la cabeza.

"Y perdón si creí que eras niño, nenita."

"Soy niño."

"Christiane es nombre de niña, jovencito, y Christiane Nüsslein es una bióloga alemana." –Rio.

Me ruboricé y quise escapar, pero algo en él me decía que no era malo, de hecho, inspiraba confianza. Me acerqué más a él.

"Mi nombre es Blaise." –Le confesé.

"Sí, ahora sí te creo." –Dijo poniéndose de pie para mirar al cielo. –"Me sorprende que estés aquí, sabes lo que está pasando allá afuera, ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, pero no puedo hacer nada."

"¡No digas eso! ¡Tú podrás hacer mucho!" –Parecía muy entusiasta, a pesar del ambiente pesado que reinaba. –"¡Vamos, te sacaré de aquí, iremos al santuario, niño, te convertiré en un caballero de la paz!" –Me arrastraba.

"¡¿Está loco? ¡Ahora hay gente muriendo!"

Entonces comenzaron a sonar una decena de campanas, y toda la gente corría a sus casas llevándose a sus hijos. Quedamos solos en la plaza. El cielo comenzó a ser rasgado por columnas eternas de humo y el olor a carne quemándose se impregnó en mi garganta y nariz. Era espantoso. Lo peor era que, aún a esa distancia y separados por grandes murallas de acero y cemento, escuchábamos claramente los llantos y súplicas de los incinerados. El humo se ocupaba de irritar mis ojos y por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a ese lugar comenzaron a lagrimear. Pensé en mamá y un gemidito menudo se escapó de mi boca.

"Hace frío. El sol brilla muy intenso, pero hace frío." –Dijo Guillaume cogiendo mi mano. –"Vamos, niño, que si te pones a llorar aquí, lloverá." –Y le seguí hasta la salida delantera de la aldea, por donde escapamos.

Efectivamente, esa noche lloré, y el cielo compartió mi pena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Dios! Me ha dado una pena tremenda leerlo todo cuando lo terminé T-T espero también les haya tocado fondo, la guerra es horrible, por más justa –si es que existen causas justas para la guerra- que sea la razón, es horrible. Los que más sufren deben ser los niñitos…_

_Bueno, una nueva oportunidad le espera a Blaise…_


	6. El santuario

"Aterradora idea de Juana, acerca del texto per speculum in aenigmate: los goces de este mundo serían los tormentos del infierno, vistos al revés, en un espejo."

"León Bloy, le vieux de la montagne, 1909."

El hombre asintió.

"¿Qué es un fantasma?, preguntó Stephen. Un hombre que se ha desvanecido hasta ser impalpable, por muerte, por ausencia, por cambio de costumbres."

"James Joyce, Ulysses, 1921."

El hombre volvió a asentir, emocionado.

"Nadie ha querido entrar por aquí porque a ti solo estaba destinada esta puerta. Ahora voy a cerrarla."

"Franz Kafka, el relato es _Ante la ley_, pero no recuerdo el año."

"No importa, ha estado bien." –Le aplaudió. –"Me encuentro a un chiquillo aspirante a caballero, es francés y adora la lectura, ¡No pude tener más suerte!" –Celebraba.

A Blaise le extrañaba ver a alguien tan alegre. Hace días no veía a nadie siquiera sonreír. Ni los soldados lo hacían, ni la gente de la aldea que habían dejado. En parte le molestaba eso, pero él era un adulto, lo debía respetar, y le había sacado de aquel infierno con la promesa de un lugar mejor.

"Blaise, si sigues así de serio todos creerán que yo soy el niño." –Rio Guillaume. Blaise no entendía ninguna de sus acotaciones hilarantes. –"Vamos al santuario, y si llegas así, la señorita Atenea creerá que te hemos llevado a la fuerza y que eres infeliz. Ella odia eso."

"¿Atenea? ¿Quiere decir la diosa Atenea?"

"Cierto…" –Murmuró como si recordara algo. –"Las religiones…" –Y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. Blaise le fulminó con una mirada de reproche. –"¡Perdón! Sí, la señorita Atenea es la mismísima diosa Atenea quien rencarna en un cuerpo humano para proteger a la humanidad. Quienes entrenamos y vivimos en el santuario dedicamos nuestra vida a su protección y a todo lo que ella representa."

"¿Y qué clase de lugar es el santuario?"

"Estamos cerca, ya verás que increíble es ese lugar." –Le animó a apurar el paso.

::::::::::::::::::::El santuario::::::::::::::::::

En el santuario el entrenamiento era duro, ambos chiquillos vieron frente a ellos un montón de jóvenes luchando en una especie de coliseo, otros entrenando su cosmos, otros atendiendo sus heridas. ¿En qué se habían metido? Era mucho más crudo de lo que creían: sangre, golpes, dolor, muerte. Fernando miró preocupado a Michelángelo, temiendo más por el niño que por él mismo.

"¿Qué esperamos, Ferni? ¡Vamos a jugar!" –Animaba entusiasmado el menor.

"Esos niños ya han pelado antes, nosotros apenas llegamos hoy." –Le hizo notar. –"Conocen más del arte de la guerra que nosotros."

"¿Si vamos sólo a mirar? Para analizar a los demás vivos." –Proponía deseoso de estar cerca de la acción.

"El maestro dijo que le esperemos aquí." –Sin embargo a Fernando también le picaba la curiosidad. –"Bueno, sólo un rato." –Cogió la mano del albino y le ayudó a bajar las escalas hasta un puesto bastante cercano a la arena. Allí observaron el espectáculo.

Un joven de cabello azul, largo, se batía contra otro de cabello castaño, mayor que el primero. Pese a la obvia ventaja del castaño, muchos apoyaban desde las tribunas al peliazul. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, el segundo con toda su fuerza, a lo que el menor se arrojó a sus piernas dando una voltereta en el suelo, haciendo al oponente caer, para luego posar un pie sobre su pecho.

"Gané." –Declaró mirando su mano con despreocupación. Por más que el castaño trataba de pararse, el chico se lo impedía de alguna misteriosa forma. –"¿Alguien más quiere enfrentarme? Hoy las dotaciones de polvo son gratis." –Preguntaba con petulancia, mientras pateaba al derrotado fuera de la arena. Muchos retrocedieron sin ánimo de siquiera mirar al prodigio que se tomaba el campo. Fernando miraba absorto, sin lograr comprender como le había hecho para dejarlo fuera de combate tan rápido, y se sintió algo intimidado, aunque su orgullo castellano lo hizo mantenerse sereno. Buscó la mano del italiano, mas no lo hallaba en los asientos.

"Por los dioses, que no haya…" –Rogó, pero al voltear hacia la arena vio a su amiguito en posición de combate frente al peliazul. –"¡Michelángelo, ven aquí ahora mismo!" –Le ordenó.

"Déjame probar que tal estoy." –Dijo saltando para calentar, mientras el enemigo lo miraba divertido. –"Como pudiste oír de labios de Ferni, soy Michelángelo." –Se presentó.

"Pues yo soy dueño del puño que golpeará tu molesta carita." –Hizo lo mismo Aristeo, lanzándose contra el niño: el peliazul solía terminar las batallas de un solo golpe, si era alto, lo derribaba, para demostrarle que nadie podía mirarlo por encima; si era más bajo que él, le mostraba que debía seguir como un ser inferior a él. Bastante a pecho se tomaba las batallas. Su mano apretada iba directo al rostro de su enemigo, no muy fuerte –no quería volarle los dientes de una-, y el albino corría también hacia él, tropezando a mitad de camino. Aristeo pasó de largo, por sobre el menor, sorprendido, a lo que Michelángelo lo pateó en el estómago, cayendo, el peliazul, contra su rostro. Se levantó molesto por lo oportuno que resultó ese movimiento para el albino, pero al buscar a su adversario notó que el pelinegro se lo llevaba a rastras lejos de la arena.

"Oye, estamos peleando, no puedes intervenir." –Alegó Aristeo.

"Entonces mi hermano pierde, simple." –Sentenció el español forcejeando con el impaciente italiano, sin permitirle volver donde el griego.

"Vamos, españolito, entonces pelea tú." –Le retó.

"Me importa un bledo que tu país esté en guerra con el mío, te respeto como humano, no como griego." –Cortó la conversación llevándose al albino hasta la plaza.

Aristeo limpió su rostro y se retiró hacia su grupo, sin embargo las palabras del pelinegro resonaron en su mente.

::::::::::::::La infancia bélica de los resentidos:::::::::::::::

Caída la tarde Aristeo y su séquito de niños que buscaban respeto al estar a su lado se fueron a las duchas para dar a sus pequeños cuerpos el alivio del agua fría refrescando su ímpetu. Aristeo estaba contento; había vencido a todos los adversarios que se le cruzaron, ni una sola derrota, y aún tenía energía para dar varias golpizas más: estaba dejando a todos los demás niños atrás. Salió secando su largo cabello y notó que había alguien en los bebederos, caminando con cuidado sin avisar a sus compañeros se dirigió hacia allá. Era el molesto español de antes, o más bien, era su momento de venganza.

"¡Qué casualidad! Hola, españolito, ¿Ya le cambiaste los pañales a tu hermanito?" –Rio. Fernando tomó unos sorbos de agua y se limpió la cara sin hablarle. Lo estaba ignorando. -"¿Sabes? Después del numerito que armaste muchos quisieron pelear conmigo, te lo debo agradecer, me hubiese aburrido. Soy Aristeo, aspirante a caballero, supongo que también lo eres, y he de suponer también que llegaste hace poco, ¿Te explico las reglas?"

"¿Reglas? ¿Resulta que eres mafioso o tienes un grupito siempre detrás de ti que hacen de matones? Tranquilo, el maestro Dohko ya me explicó cómo es todo aquí, pero gracias." –Le dijo bastante irritado: odiaba a los matones.

"¿Matones? Claro que no, no dependo de ellos, de hecho ellos dependen de mí. Protejo a los débiles, ¿Ves que soy bueno? Pero tú pareces un ser lleno de maldad, por eso no te puedo permitir ir sin que arreglemos eso."

"No voy a pelear."

"Entonces, ¿A qué viniste?"

"A defender la justicia, y todo lo que representa la diosa Atenea."

"Todos dicen eso al principio, pero luego nos damos cuenta de que siquiera aquí, en el santuario de Atenea, existe justicia, nos damos cuenta de que la única justicia aquí es la que tomas por tus propias manos."

"Estás podrido, es una pena, tan joven…" -Sin embargo debió esquivar el golpe que le lanzó el griego.

"¿Te crees mucho, españolito? Me cabrean los sujetos como tú, que creen que haciéndose los maduros son respetados, ¿Crees que mirándome fríamente me intimidarás? Yo serví al ejército griego, ¡Sí, yo, un niño! Llevaba las cartas y mensajes de trinchera en trinchera, ya nadie podía confiar en los teléfonos o la red: todo era espiado por los enemigos. Unos españoles me atraparon una vez y usando la información de la carta le hicieron una emboscada al ejército de mi país. ¡Así trabajan ustedes los españoles, ¿cierto? Una docena armada contra un niño, y haciendo trampas! ¿Quién es el podrido, español?"

"Lamento ser tan cruel, Aristeo, pero eso es táctica de guerra; esta guerra, precisamente, no es justa, no hay reglas, toda práctica es válida y todo se puede, aunque no se deba. Lamento también lo que te pasó, pero entenderás que no fue mi culpa, sino de algunos compatriotas, no generalices, eso te hace un resentido." –Le dijo bastante calmado. –"Y por favor, deja de llamarme español, mi nombre es Fernando."

"Uno de esos malditos pudo ser tu padre, Fernando, y lo quieras o no la guerra nos involucra a todos."

"Mi padre era cojo, nunca participó en la guerra."

"Ah, pues eso explica tu comportamiento tan altanero… No quieres que se note que eres hijo de un inútil."

Esta vez Aristeo fue quien recibió un puñetazo del pelinegro, directo en la cara. Se incorporó rápido y le devolvió una patada en el vientre, que hizo vomitar sangre a Fernando. El dolor punzante en las vísceras no le permitía mantenerse de pie, y cayó al suelo jadeante. Su orgullo no le permitió derramar ni una sola lágrima.

"No estás acostumbrado a pelear, eres un debilucho. No debiste lanzar un golpe si no estabas preparado para recibir otro." –Se limpió la herida en su mejilla, que más que un golpe a puño limpio parecía haber sido el corte de una pequeña cuchilla; dudó un poco, pensando que el español tenía un arma, pero él mismo había sentido su mano contra su rostro, cálida y suave carne, no metal. –"Un consejo, mi amigo, entrénate, sino estarás muerto en pocas semanas."

Pero Fernando no se había defendido, no porque no pudiera o no supiera, sino porque se había quedado pasmado tratando de entender el filoso y ardiente cosmos que su brazo había despedido apenas unos segundos cuando golpeaba la cara del bastardito ese. Cuando escuchó al griego y alzó un poco la vista no podía creer que su mano desnuda hubiese hecho un corte tan perfecto. ¿Tizona? ¿Colada? No, pequeño campeador, era la sagrada espada que todo lo corta: Excalibur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cielo el sol ya no iluminaba sino a través de su reflejo en la luna, que bañaba de cuarzo el avanzar de un desgraciado cuerpo humillado en la oscuridad. Logró apenas entrar a una casita y allí, apoyado contra la puerta, apenas había notados a ese par de jaspes siguiéndole, curiosos.

"Ferni, te peleaste con alguien, ¿eh? Te acusaré al maestro." –Le sorprendió Michelángelo mientras Fernando trataba de entrar, ya a gatas, a su habitación. El golpe de Aristeo le dolía lo suficiente como para no dejarlo estar de pie siquiera, pero el pequeño albino no se daba cuenta y lo seguía molestando. Tal vez ese niño no entendía que era el dolor. Todavía no entendía muchas cosas. Se lanzó por fin a su cama y con dificultad se quitó la camisa: sólo tenía el vientre algo rojizo y violáceo, pero debía ser la maravilla del cosmos. Eso que aún no entendía con claridad, pero que debía aprender a dominar si quería ser **caballero**. Se extrañó de la repentina ausencia de su hermano menor, pero era mejor: necesitaba dormir. Apenas cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada un paño húmedo le cubrió la frente.

"Ella dijo que lo hiciera." –Le sonrió su hermanito de carmesís ojos, indicando hacia algún punto donde Fernando no veía a nadie. –"¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas herido?"

"Gelo, apenas puedo hablar, lo lamento."

"Bueno, bueno, basta de disculpas, déjame ver la herida, hay que ponerle algo frío." –Dijo levantando una gran toalla húmeda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notas:**

No recuerdo con exactitud todo el jaleo de países que actuaron en las pasadas guerras mundiales, pero para hacerlo más "imparcial", por así decirlo, tiré una línea en el mapamundi, siendo aliados los de un lado y enemigos los del otro. Grecia y España quedaron separadas. No quiero inmiscuirme en esas cuestiones profundamente, soy de la quebrada del ají (bien al sur de América) y de Europa sé lo que se lee en libros, así que dejo en claro que todo esto es al azar.

Los textos del inicio los saqué de "Antología de la literatura fantástica" de Silvina Ocampo, Adolfo Bioy Casares y Jorge Luis Borges (admito que leo todo lo que diga J.L. Borges en la portada). Los autores de estos cuentos son dichos por mi pequeño lector compulsivo.

¡Ha aparecido Aristeo! ¿Quién es?… pues un dolor de cabeza para Ferni. No sé si está claro que armadura le corresponde, pero aún hay tiempo para descubrirlo. La de Fernando está demasiado clara. La de Blaise, creo que también. La de Michelángelo también… más o menos (sus "amigos imaginarios" lo dejan claro, aunque el hecho de que sea tan sonriente e inocente lo aleja de lo que simboliza).

¡Ah, sí, el patriarca! ¿Quién es? Pues sí se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.

Besos y ténganme paciencia.

**Respecto a los reviews:**

Primero, a todos gracias (dejen o no, con que lean les estoy muy agradecida)

(No les molesta los conteste aquí ¿cierto? :s)

**Para ****GreeceSJL: **a… jajaja… (tengo que ocultar mejor las pistas) confieso que odiaba a Shiryu desde niña porque "mató" (ok, a Shura no, pero igual fue responsable) a mis dos caballeros dorados favoritos, pero me ha resultado un buen "hilito conductor" para ciertos eventos. Luego se sabrá que es de él y los otros, y como dije arriba ya en el siguiente capítulo daré a conocer quien fue elegido por el ocioso de Caos para ser patriarca.

**Para Ariel de ****Piscis: **la titanomaquia fue la pelea entre titanes y dioses por el control del universo, por así decirlo, donde finalmente los dioses ganan. La gigantomaquia, al igual que la anterior, fue una guerra, pero entre gigantes y dioses… una novela de SS –del mismo nombre, gigantomaquia- trata más o menos de lo mismo. La tauromaquia es, por así decirlo, las corridas de toros. El sentido es que Caos se aburría de ver a seres tan poderosos de por sí como los dioses luchar contra otros seres. En cambio en la tauromaquia veía a seres menuditos como los humanos enfrentarse a grandes toros y de allí quien saliera vivo podía ser cuestión de suerte. Caos en cierta forma alaba el espíritu al azar de los humanos y como se entregaban del todo a un propósito, aun teniendo todas las de perder. A Caos no le gusta el orden, prefiere lo fortuito. Espero quede claro.

Respecto a lo otro, pues sí, yo también lo pienso así. De hecho puede que espectros estén detrás de esto –en el fic- pero ellos también son humanos. Aquí no hay intervención directa ni del propio Hades, ya se verá porqué.

**Para Kumikoson4: **Los santos de bronce aparecerán y también aportarán su granito de arena a la historia (aunque haber dado todo su cosmos y perderlo complemente así como su posición de caballeros, su armadura y todo lo que significaba para ellos con el objetivo de asegurar la rencarnación de los caballeros dorados y por consiguiente la seguridad de Atenea y la Tierra ya ha sido bastante) y aunque ya no puedan luchar todavía les quedan cosas importantes que hacer.


	7. Gritos del Hades

Esto ha de estar lleno de polvo… ¡Por fin el capítulo nuevo!

:::::::::::::::::::Gritos del Hades::::::::::::::::::

"¡Maestro, maestro!" –Lloraba un niño en la noche. El anciano corrió lo más rápido que su desgastado cuerpo le permitió hasta la habitación de sus discípulos. –"Maestro, gritan, gritan todo el día, toda la noche, ¡Ya no quiero!" –Sollozaba cubriendo sus oídos. El caballero escuchaba atentamente: las decenas de almas en la habitación, aun imperceptibles para Fernando –Atenea lo bendiga- clamaban y gemían horribles lamentos, exigiendo ser escuchadas. El maestro se acercó para calmar al albino, mientras su amigo lo miraba deprimido. ¿Por qué esos espíritus lo acosaban? Fernando sólo deseaba alejarlo de la muerte, ¿Por qué la muerte lo perseguía? No era justo.

El anciano logró hacerlo dormir a pesar del alboroto que armaban las almas, y se quedó a su lado toda la noche, en caso de que algo volviera a pasar. Con paciencia trataba de calmar a las almas en pena, hasta que fueron dispersándose fuera de la habitación: unas veinte se quedaron cerca del chico, eran calladas y menudas, tal vez habían simpatizado con él.

El momento de calma le dio tiempo para reflexionar. Imágenes del pasado volvieron a su mente: su discípulo Shiryu, caballero de dragón, sus camarada Shion, los caballeros dorados de la antigua generación, los anteriores caballeros de bronce, Atenea, Seiya…

Dohko recordaba con sumo cariño a quien fue su anterior discípulo, y se preguntaba: ¿Quién será digno ahora de ocupar su armadura, la armadura de dragón? Tal vez uno de sus dos discípulos: sólo el cielo lo sabía…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aristeo tenía un grupo bastante intimidante: un montón de niños que bien podía considerarlos amigos, pero que no lo hacía. Para él hace mucho los amigos no existían, pero sí los compañeros.

Ditfrid era un austriaco de cabello verde oscuro que era conocido como la mano derecha del griego. Por lo mismo era considerado el más fuerte después de él. El niño tenía la misma edad que su líder aunque era algo más bajo, sin embargo compartía con él cierto aspecto de su vida.

Ambos, casualmente, se habían encontrado en pleno campo de batalla, obvio no como soldados, sino como lo que eran, simples mensajeros, niñitos corriendo de un lado para otro. Se toparon porque Aristeo llevaba una carta hacia su trinchera, donde luego él llevaría la respuesta a otra. Claro, Aristeo no había llegado con carta alguna, todo lleno de barro y golpeado, sin ganas de hablar. A Ditfrid le parecía que le habían rodeado algunos soldados y que de milagro le habían dejado ir. Pero se equivocaba: él era fuerte.

Desde entonces habían estado, por así decirlo, juntos. Ambos decidieron escapar y, vagando por allí, llegaron al pueblo cercano al santuario. Allí fue reconocido por su maestro, el caballero de Lira, junto con su camarada, y llevado al santuario. Aristeo y Ditfrid habían, desde el principio, mostrado interés más por la lucha que por cualquier otro ideal que solía repetirles el santo, se inclinaban a esa idea de que en el mundo sólo ganaban los fuertes. Sólo a través de la fuerza podían imponer ideas como el respeto, el amor y la esperanza. Había que ser fuerte antes de todo. Eso le hizo ganarse una mala fama luego de pocos días, pero a la vez de un grupo de niños que le veían como un líder. Niños, incluso mayores, que le admiraban.

Pero sólo Ditfrid sabía lo de la carta. Y sólo él sabía la razón por la que le profesaba tanto odio al "españolito".

"¡Eh, españolito! ¿No quieres la revancha?"

El pelinegro siguió su camino de la mano de su hermano.

"¿Todavía no has mejorado? Entonces lo dejamos para otra, españolito."

Ditfrid hubiese deseado ver a su amigo darle una paliza a ese chico, pero había algo en él que, de todos modos, creía que esa furia era injustificada. Sino, ¿Por qué ese español no les odiaba a ellos también, si griegos y austriacos mataban indistintamente a niños y mujeres españoles? Si el mundo fuese un ir y venir de venganzas la humanidad hubiese perecido hace décadas…

:::::::::::::::::¡Amoka f-5 inicia su despegue!:::::::::::::::::::

Entre los caminos que dirigen a la gran fuente, en el centro de la plaza del santuario, corría un pequeño rubio de azules ojitos centellantes, abriendo los brazos y simulando alas, mientras con su boca disparaba varias onomatopeyas de armas de fuego. El niño no tenía más de cinco años, y parecía muy feliz.

Otro chico lo seguía de lejos, de diez años, de cabello rojo intenso y ojos dorados, quien no le prestaba atención a su compañero y parecía muy concentrado mordiendo una pluma y sosteniendo con la otra mano una hoja de papel con garabatos y versos tachados.

"La maestra se enojará si llegas cansado al entrenamiento, Amoka, camina de vez en cuando." -Le sugirió para luego bosquejar otro verso, tachar una palabra y corregirla sobre la línea.

"Yo tengo energía infinita, Blaise, puedo correr y correr y correr de nuevo, y no sudar una gota. Soy un ave de acero." –Vociferó mientras "se lanzaba en picada" contra Blaise. –"Tú siempre con ese papel y esa vara de tinta mágica, no haces nada, te cansas apenas empieza el entrenamiento."

"Sigue volando, avioncito, pero lejos de mí, y esto que hago se llama poesía, niño salvaje incivilizado."

Amoka siguió jugando a ser un avión, aunque él le llamaba ave de acero. Amoka había sido hijo de unos ermitaños en el bosque cercano al santuario; no sabía nada de tecnología y el mundo exterior, hasta que unos soldados habían invadido su guarida y matado a sus padres. Afortunadamente Amoka ni se enteró y cuando salió de su cuarto, no encontró a nadie y vagó por el bosque hasta que fue encontrado por unos soldados griegos hambrientos. Curiosamente fue Amoka quien los salvó dándoles comida, y los soldados lo llevaron al santuario donde la guerra no llegaba.

El majestuoso ave de acero mantenía con belleza y gracia su vuelo, rodeó la gran cascada de mármol y dio una increíble pirueta despegando sus pies del suelo.

"¡No es un avión!"

Amoka apenas escuchó y sintió un pesado cuerpo cayendo sobre él, derribándolo y cubriéndolo de polvo. Sabía que era alguien, alguien que lo había atacado por la espalda, que deseaba destruirlo, que deseaba devorarlo, como a una indefensa ardilla. La ley natural dicta que si quería vivir debía pelear. Una cosa brillante se paseó por delante de él.

"¿Qué derribé, Ferni?" –Preguntaba el confundido albino a su compañero, el mismo que antes le había hecho notar que Amoka no era un avión real.

"Es un niño, como tú, Michelángelo." –Le dijo Fernando mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y luego ayudar al otro niño.

Amoka golpeó la mano del español y se puso en posición de combate, gruñendo. El italiano le sonrió con su característica mueca de psicópata, y el salvajito retrocedió y mostró sus garras. El albino no entendía bien ese comportamiento –mejor dicho, no comprendía nada bien- y lo miró extrañado, para luego esconderse detrás de Fernando.

"Ferni, eso no es un niño."

"No, no lo es." –Interrumpió el francés con la pluma en la mano. –"Es un bucólico ser cuya mera existencia difumina la brecha entre el humano y la bestia, rastro de blasfemias concedidas sólo en las entrañas del oscuro bosque, aquel lugar donde lo ilustrado no hace llegar sus cálidas…." –Recitó mientras escribía en el papel.

"¿Qué es bucólico, Ferni?" –Interrumpió, molestando a Blaise.

"Dejémoslo como no urbano, ¿Lo entiendes?"

"No."

"Está bien, no es más tonto que éste, de hecho…" –Se quedó pensando un poco. –"De hecho, creo que esta guerra afecta más a sus inmaduras cabecitas. Soy Blaise, y el chiquillo de allí es Amoka, somos aspirantes a caballeros, mucho gusto."

"Blaise, ¿Son compañeros o depredadores?" –Se calmó Amoka.

"De verdad no quise perturbar tu vuelo, Amoka." –Se disculpó el ojirrojo. –"creí que ibas a dispararnos, como los aviones de Sicilia, ¿Los recuerdas, Ferni? El avión amarillo." –Le dijo a su hermano cogiendo su camisa. –"Yo soy Michelángelo"

"Soy Fernando." –Les extendió la mano, a lo que Blaise correspondió. -"Gelo, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Amoka?"

"¡Sí!" –Gritaron al unísono y se fueron corriendo y gritando de sobremanera.

Blaise se sentó en la fuente a repasar su boceto de poema, y Fernando se sentó junto a él y vigiló a los menores por largo tiempo. El pelirrojo seguía tachando y rescribiendo en el papel, hasta que tuvo que usar el otro lado de la hoja. El pelinegro, curioso, trataba de observar lo que con tanto afán escribía, de reojo, pero le preocupaba su hermano: él ya comenzaba a poder ver a esos fantasmas que lo atormentaban, y, sinceramente, le daban miedo. Admiraba a su pequeño hermano que mostraba en todo momento una amplia sonrisa y parecía ignorarlos. En el fondo sabía, sin embargo, que hace días ya no dormía, y así lo revelaban sus ojerosos ojos. La herida en su cabeza apenas había cerrado y menos había recordado algo de su pasado. Se alegró al ver al albinito jugar divertido con un niño más activo que él, tan serio y severo.

"Es sorprendente; hablo español, Gelo habla italiano, Amoka parece hablar griego y tú, seguro que es francés, y nos entendemos perfectamente." –Rompió el hielo.

"También había pensado en eso, pero tengo mi teoría; eso que desarrollamos, el cosmos, con cada palabra que pronunciamos, despedimos algo de cosmos que habla algún idioma universal, la esencia misma de nuestra intención comunicativa."

"Eso que escribes es un poema, ¿cierto? Se ve que te gusta el arte literario, usas bien la palabra." –Trataba que entrar en el tema. –"¿Me permites verlo?"

"No, no lo uso bien, más bien parezco tender a rebuscar palabras, además, es privado, y la poesía no es digna de un guerrero." –Le hizo notar. –"Sólo una vez sea un santo de oro podré mostrarlos, cuando no tenga que demostrar nada a nadie."

"¿Santo de oro? ¿Puedes ser un santo dorado como el maestro Dohko?"

"El gran anciano de libra, he oído mucho sobre su figura. Dudo que podamos llegar a ser como él, pero sí, podemos ser caballeros de oro, si nuestra constelación guardiana lo dicta, y demostramos ser dignos de la armadura."

"Santo dorado… sería un verdadero orgullo vestir ¡Cuidado Gelo, no corras tanto! Una armadura que significa tanto: protectores de la humanidad, de Atenea, de la justicia ¡No se alejen, los estoy observando! El gran anciano Dohko es nuestro maestro, a él le debemos todo; él nos sacó del infierno y nos trajo aquí."

Hubo un profundo silencio, sólo tenuemente roto por las risas lejanas de los menores; Blaise cogió con fuerza la hoja de papel y la miró fijamente. Él también había sido rescatado del infierno.

"Un hombre está sentado en una silla. Está callado, impávido, encendiendo humildes velas sobre un pastel, pequeño y dulce, delicado y blanco como ella. Piensa en ella. Las luces mismas se consumen y se apagan con sus derretidas vísceras." –Leía a su nuevo compañero. Le agradó la idea de que alguien escuchara pacientemente sus escritos y no hiciera ruidos raros, como Amoka. Al levantar la vista se encontró con unos enormes ojos rojos encima.

"¿Por qué derritió los sesos de la mujer en un pastel, Ferni? ¿Es caníbal?" –Le preguntó tan confundido como siempre el albinito. –"¿Se pueden derretir los sesos?"

"No, Gelo, es figurado, no lo entenderías."

"Otra vez con tus cosas de niños grandes." –Gruñó el italiano, cruzándose de brazos. –"Escucha, pequeña bestia Amoka, las ganas de divertirse son inversamente proporcionales a la edad; como ves, los ancianos como el viejito Dohko pueden quedarse sentados por horas mirando una roca, los adultos caminan de un lado para otro sin hacer nada, y estos dos se sientan y hablan: par de aburridos. Mejor vamos a jugar, que luego creceremos y nos volveremos aburridos." –Le dijo a su amigo arrastrándolo hacia la plaza, pero él no quería moverse.

"Quiero saber quién se come el pastel." –Le hizo callar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Con su permiso, su ilustrísima."

El patriarca asintió. El anciano de Libra entró y recorrió lentamente la alfombra que conducía en línea recta hasta el gran asiento del antiguo dorado.

"Lo lamento…" –Se puso de pie. –"Me siento raro ocupando este puesto, más aun cuando usted me trata así, anciano maestro."- Confesó. –"No entiendo por qué el señor Caos me eligió para esto."

"Debió tener sus razones, Mu." –Le dijo, como si quisiera darle seguridad. –"Tuviste un buen maestro, tranquilo, lo has hecho bien."

"El maestro Shion no me preparó para esto, y dudo que estuviese destinado. Aioros o usted hubiesen sido…"

"Nada de eso." –Le interrumpió. –"Fui a Sicilia, no encontré nada explícito que indicara la intervención de Hades." –Cambió el tema. –"Sólo ese débil cosmos maligno, como siempre."

"¡Mi señor!" –Entró de pronto Guillaume. Se disculpó enérgicamente y luego disparó su mensaje: –"En Francia, mi señor, en Konzentrationslager Natzweiler, en esa cosa donde mataban… ¡Por Atenea, mataban niños como si fuesen ganado a faenar! Había un espectro, estoy seguro, lo vi, lo sentí, tuvimos contacto visual. Y encontré un niño re-mono, lo traje también. Pero el caso es que es verdad, totalmente verdad, el espectro estaba con un uniforme que revelaba un alto cargo. Ellos mueven los hilos de esta guerra."

Los dos dorados se miraron, intentando asimilar esa sopa de palabras. Luego el anciano hizo un gesto, necesario para que Mu reaccionara.

"Entonces ya podemos movilizarnos. Hay que acabar con esta guerra. Muchas gracias Auriga, puede retirarse."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Dios, meses que no actualizaba! ¡Vergüenza para mí! T-T

Ay que me pongo rebuscaba con Blaise, menos mal el Word tiene diccionario de sinónimos incorporado.

A ver… nuevos personajes. Ditfrid en primer lugar, un compañerito del buscapleitos de Aristeo, aun no mostraré nada importante sobre él. Y Amoka… admito que escribí esto hace bastante tiempo, me faltaba algún detalle de ciertas partes, pero hace poco me animé a leer el manga de the lost canvas y había por allí cierto personaje que sirvió de inspiración… creo que es obvio, para quien lo ha visto entero.

(cada vez que escribo el nombre de ese campo de concentración tengo que copiar y pegar)

Espero el capítulo valga la pena. Em… eso, besos y mil disculpas.


	8. El niño que bailaba bien

:::::::::::::::El niño que bailaba muy bien::::::::::::::::

Aristeo y su siempre fiel séquito de niños volvían a hacer de las suyas: se habían tomado la arena de combate; si los demás jóvenes querían entrenar tenían que ganarle, y si perdían debían pagarle. Muchos habían intentado, mas no habían logrado más que perder sus almuerzos. Algunos pensaban que era mejor avisar a algún adulto, pero la amenaza de luego ser molestado por Aristeo y sus demonios desechaba la idea. Ellos habían hecho desistir a varios aspirantes del santuario.

"¿Ahora qué le pasa a la personificación de la hibris?" –Preguntó Blaise molesto por el montón de gente que no le dejaba entrenar –aunque odiase entrenar, era mucho más molesto que no le dejasen hacer algo que debía hacer- y que además empezaba a perder la paciencia con Amoka colgando de su pierna.

"Se tomó la arena." –Le contestó Fernando, quien estaba jugando a las manitas con Michelángelo para que no se aburriera y enfrentara a Aristeo como la otra vez.

"Debí suponerlo. Me impresiona de que realmente no le haya detenido nadie aun, pero créeme, será mejor ignorarlo, al rato se aburrirá de que no le reten y se irá con sus mafiosos a otra parte."

"Fernando, ¿Por qué no vences a Aristeo? Tú eres fuerte." –Le dijo Amoka desde el suelo, agarrado a Blaise para no perderse entre tanto niño que esperaba impaciente a que el peliazul se fuera.

"No creo que quiera, no me ve como a un rival."

"¡Españolito!" –Lo divisó Aristeo desde el centro de la arena. –"Vamos, tú y yo, aquí, para resolver nuestro problemita, ya debes haber entrenado un poco, ¿Cierto?"

Fernando lo miró desde las escaleras: seguía llamándole por su nacionalidad, por lo que también debía seguir su rencor hacia él. No entendía por qué se esmeraba tanto en vencerlo, él no quería problemas, y si era verdad que su actitud le molestaba, no le golpearía por ello: la otra vez lo de su padre le había dolido, y por eso le había herido sin pensar, pero no lo consideraba un enemigo.

"¡No seas cobarde! ¡Sé que me escuchas!"

Todos a su alrededor estaban cuchicheando y mirándolo de reojo, Fernando presentía que ese escándalo había sido para llamar su atención. Pero no se había movido; de hecho no había detenido la partida con su pequeño hermano, que parecía realmente concentrado en el juego que consistía en chocar las palmas en distintas posiciones: frente a frente, con las manos propias y luego cruzadas, una y otra vez lo más rápido que pudiese sin errar.

"No me iré sin tener nuestro primer combate oficial, españolito, no hagas esperar a los demás."

Como esperaba, lo culparía de su fechoría y la presión del resto le obligaría a obedecerle.

"Blaise, ¿Cuidas a Gelo un momento?" –Le pidió.

"Yo voy a pelear contigo, Aristeo." –Dijo un chiquillo subiendo a la arena. Todos contuvieron el aire, quedándose quietos, incluso Amoka. El único sonido audible eran las manos de Michelángelo golpeando las de su hermano, pensando que el juego seguía.

"¿Quién eres tú?" –Le preguntó el griego.

"El increíble Volgran." –Se presentó. El chico en sí no intimidaba, pero algo en él decía que estaba muy confiado de su victoria. Eso molestó de sobremanera a Aristeo, que sólo quería darle una paliza a su némesis, pero un calentamiento con ese moreno no venía mal. A ver si al castellano le daba un ataque de heroísmo al ver a otro niño derrotado por él.

El osado era más o menos de su edad, de piel oscura, cabello castaño y rizado, un poco largo, y sus ojos eran café claro. Esperaba en su lugar casi bailando con actitud juguetona, seguro provenía de algún país tropical, tal vez del nuevo continente.

"¡Vamos, vamos! ¿O me tienes miedo?" –Le retó el moreno.

"¡Cavaste tu tumba, negrito!" –Se lanzó contra Volgran.

Cada golpe que daba era una frustración tras otra: el brasileño se movía con una velocidad y precisión increíbles, y el griego simplemente no podía tocarlo. Las anteriores batallas le pasaron la cuenta, y ya llevados varios minutos, Aristeo estaba demasiado cansado para continuar, lanzando su último puñetazo, nuevamente erróneo, y sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, no tuvo de otra que dejarse caer al polvoriento suelo. La victoria ya era del nuevo, sólo faltaba…

"¡Vamos, matón, no te puede ganar mi bailecito!" –Se burló. –"Los europeos no saben de pelea."

Gran error. Una voltereta en el suelo le tumbó y el griego le inmovilizó sin que pudiera oponerse: lo peor es atacar el orgullo de un orgulloso, le solía decir su abuela, entre otras advertencias que en ese momento tampoco le servían. Trató de quitarse al enemigo de encima, pero recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó aturdido. Sintió la nariz dormida. Otro golpe y otro. Un apretón en la garganta que rápidamente se soltó contra su voluntad. Aristeo era alejado a rastras por Fernando, que derivó en su obvio enfrentamiento.

"¡Lo vas a matar!"

"¿Y eso qué? ¡Él me enfrentó! ¡Aquí no se reparten golpecitos, se entrenan guerreros!"

Volgran se levantó con la vista borrosa y el cuerpo en general entumecido, juraba que si el español no se lo quitaba de encima le hubiesen asfixiado o roto el cuello. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de entrometerse.

La pelea pudo haber durado horas, de no ser por el caballero de plata que se apareció y le ordenó al pequeño buscapleitos detenerse. A juzgar por la obediencia y el terror con que Aristeo reaccionó al oír la orden, ese hombre era su maestro, y uno muy estricto. Era alto y corpulento, no al extremo de parecer un monstruo, pero intimidar y hacerse respetar por el griego tenía su mérito.

"Dime que pretendes hacer con esto." –Le dijo en medio de la arena, con todas las miradas que ello significaba.

"Entrenaba."

"No recuerdo haberte dado esa orden, ni sugerido este tipo de entrenamiento. Te has confundido."

Fernando había tomado distancia apenas vio a ese caballero, y lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta salir de la arena, no quería involucrarse con verdaderos caballeros que no conocía. Por su parte Aristeo le contestaba a todo que sí: más le valía confundir órdenes a desobedecerlas. El pelinegro recordó que Volgran seguía tendido en la arena, pero mejor lo dejaba allí. El americano, de hecho, disfrutaba tener primera fila para ver su dulce venganza y reía en silencio.

"Busca a Diógenes, también está atrasado. Que desgracia de discípulos resultaron ser." –Y se alejó con un salto que destrozó algunas baldosas del suelo que pisaba. Aristeo salió de la arena, no sin antes procurar pasar cerca de Fernando para empujarlo y bufar cuanta maldición supiera decir. Pronto todos volvieron a sus tareas habituales.

"¿Te ayudo?" –Se acercó Amoka a levantar a Volgran. –"Blaise es tan perezoso que no quiere ayudarte."

"Sólo te lo sugerí para que parezcas algo más civilizado." –Protestó el francés.

"No es necesario." –Se levantó de un salto hacia el frente. –"Estoy bien, los golpes me dejaron un poco atontado."

"¡Casi te saca la cabeza!" –Reía divertido Michelángelo. –"Eso hubiese sido feo."

"No digas eso." –Le regañó su hermano. –"Lo siento, pero no debiste enfrentar a Aristeo, era mi problema." –Le dijo apenado al moreno.

"Wow, llevo un día aquí y me dan una paliza. Eso lo motiva mucho a uno, ¿No?" –Parecía no importarle. –"Soy Viriato, pero mis amigos me llamaban Volgran, sinceramente no tengo idea del porqué. Nos gustaba jugar al fútbol. ¿Un futbolista se llamaría así? No lo recuerdo."

"Parece que está bien, si no, no hablaría tanto." –hizo notar Blaise.

"Tú eras… ¡Bleis! ¡Bles! ¿O se pronunciaba Bluais? ¡Jajaja! _Parle bu fransé_."

"No. Amoka, vamos a entrenar antes de que la maestra llegue y se enfade." –Caminó hacia el lugar de ejercicio seguido por el siempre entusiasta y ruidoso cachorrito.

"Disculpe, señor Viriato, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" –Lo miraba curioso el menor de ojitos rojos.

"Claro, cabeza de coliflorcita, pregunta. Y no me digas señor, que sólo soy un poco más alto que tú."

"¿Por qué eres neg…?" –Pero su hermano le tapó la boca.

"Esas cosas no se preguntan, la gente puede tener distintos tonos de piel, Gelo." –Le aclaró algo sonrojado. En realidad no había visto a algún caballero o niño de piel oscura hasta ese día ¿Racismo en el hogar de la paz y la justicia? ¿O simple casualidad? De todos modos estaban en Grecia, en Europa, predominaban los blancos. –"Ah, discúlpalo, no sabe… no sabe muchas cosas, es un niño."

"No te preocupes que te harás viejo, Alejandro, veo que no hay hermanos míos por aquí, ¡A que soy un show andante! Llamo la atención, ¿No? Entre tanto blanquito paliducho."

"Soy Fernando."

"No digas mi nombre, Fernando." –Rio al recordar una canción. -"No, en serio, será nuestro secreto, para los demás seré Volgran. Como sea, fue un gusto hablar con alguien en este lugar, espero permanecer aquí hasta volverme caballero, todos aquí quieren eso, ¿No? Tendré mucha competencia… ¡Nos Vemos!" –Se fue corriendo.

Viriato, o Volgran, venía de Brasil. Uno podría pensar que, al igual que en el siglo anterior, las grandes guerras no tocaban América, pero ¡La humanidad es la humanidad y cada uno de los humanitos que la forman! Esto no era el asesinato de un archiduque ni la invasión alemana a Polonia, eran los espectros en plan de acabar con la humanidad atacándola con la misma humanidad. Humanidad. Humanidad. Tonta humanidad. El niño se ganaba la vida bailando en la calle junto a un grupo de niños: allá la vida era dura, mucha pobreza, delincuencia. Su barrio no era el mejor, pero tenía una familia improvisada. El mayor era José, y más que un hermano mayor hacía de padre de los demás. Sí, era muy duro. Hace un par de años y con el desgaste de la guerra las provisiones eran tan escasas que habían tenido que recurrir al robo de campañas.

El caso era que hace un mes un extraño hombre de armadura metálica se había llevado a José, y Viriato había llegado hasta el santuario para buscarlo. Hasta el momento no lo veía, ni a él ni al hombre, y es que las armaduras de esos caballeros eran brillantes, plateadas, doradas, no como la de ese sujeto. Ese hombre vestía una armadura tan negra como la noche…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mamá, ¿Puedo ir a jugar a la playa?"

"Dile a alguno de tus primos que te acompañe, Nicolás."

El niño salió a la playa corriendo, sin compañía, ¿Qué le podía pasar? Allí sólo estaban la arena y el mar. Saltaba de un lado a otro, recogía algunas conchitas bonitas y piedras de formas raras, de vez en cuando encontraba un cangrejito encallado que arrojaba al mar. El sol estaba justo sobre su cabeza, dibujando graciosa su sombra: si se sentaba en la posición correcta podía parecer mitad monstruo. Luego levantó la mirada ante el graznido de varias gaviotas que se posaban sobre una gran roca.

"Ahí está, la Piedra de la Iglesia… quisiera saber que hay dentro de ella. Podré ir cuando sea mayor." –Se consoló. –"¿Habrá sido el mar el que la hizo así, tan bonita?" –Se acercó más a la orilla. –"Mamá le tiene tanto miedo al mar, sin embargo es él el que le da a papá su trabajo, ¿no?"

El mar comenzó a contraerse, a ir cada vez más adentro. El jovencito vio una hermosa piedra brillante como el oro entre las arenas que dejaba descubierta el mar. Se acercó con cuidado sin quitar la vista del mar y la cogió. El mar se contrajo todavía más, y más adentro apareció otra roca preciosa. ¿Querrá que vaya? ¿Le quería decir algo? Así, una y otra vez cogía las rocas y el mar se escondía, incluso dejó a la vista la trompa de una vieja lancha podrida que debió estar varios metros sumergida. El niño sonreía divertido.

"¡Nicolás, no!"

El niño volteó igual de sonriente y le hizo unas señas a su madre, hasta que el mar lo engulló y cubrió completamente. No tenía miedo y rodeado de agua siguió adentrándose en el fondo marino, sabía que más adelante estaría quien le llamaba.

* * *

><p>Por fin entendí como se ponía esa línea, que torpe que soy...<p>

Algunas cosillas que explicar…

Me apoyaré en la Wikipedia para decir que la hibris o hybris (en griego antiguo ὕϐρις _hýbris_) es un concepto griego que puede traducirse como 'desmesura' y que en la actualidad alude a un orgullo o confianza en sí mismo muy exagerada, aludía a un desprecio temerario hacia el espacio personal ajeno unido a la falta de control sobre los propios impulsos, siendo un sentimiento violento inspirado por las pasiones exageradas. (copiado y pegado)

Espero a nadie le moleste lo que dije sobre negros y blancos, simplemente es verdad que en los animes/mangas son contados con los dedos de la mano los personajes "morenazos-negros", pero más que racismo o algo malintencionado creo que es porque allá predomina la población blanca, simplemente. En series animadas estadosunidenses, por ejemplo, donde si hay una importante presencia de esa raza, hay mucha presencia de personajes negros. Bueno, sólo era un comentario.

(La canción que recuerda Viriato… creo que era obvio para quien la ha escuchado, era Alejandro de LadyGaga… _I'm not your babe, Fernando_)

Por cierto la Piedra de la Iglesia es una gran roca que parece… bueno, una iglesia, con puertita y todo, está en Constitución, Chile.

¡AH! Tal vez lo último estuvo medio confuso. Sólo diré que no me dedicaré exclusivamente a los caballeros de Atenea…

Saludos y bendiciones. Que lo pasen lindo :)


	9. Jugar a los dados

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..jugar a los dados..…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Los dioses dejaron de hablar,_

_Los pájaros dejaron de cantar,_

_Las estrellas dejaron de brillar._

_La gente sucumbió al sopor, envuelta en una dulce embriaguez._

_El tiempo se detuvo en el Universo entero_

_Y todo ser en el cielo y la tierra se fue durmiendo…_

_Se fue durmiendo…_

_Se fue durmiendo…_

Los golpes hacían ecos interminables en esos estrechos corredores, una melodía armónica que no era acompañada por ninguna queja o señal de dolor. El hombre, sin oponer resistencia, los recibía en silencio, aun cuando sus atacantes le exigían una y otra vez saber para quien trabajaba. ¿Era un espía enemigo? ¿De qué nación? Querían saberlo… No importaba cuanto insistiesen, su deber, su misión estaba más allá de su comprensión: eran simples mortales civiles, vistiendo uniformes que con suerte detenían una bala, nada comparado con sus armaduras, y por eso mismo no podía defenderse ni atacarles, porque él, siendo un caballero, no podía atacar a personas que, en esas circunstancias, eran inocentes. Puede que no tanto, pero él sabía que en el fondo eran meras marionetas de los espectros.

"¡Habla, maldito, sabemos que eres un espía!"

No era parte del plan encontrarse con humanos normales, aquellos que no podían ni imaginarse que ese hombre podría romperles los huesos en un parpadeo. Pero por eso mismo, no podía hacerlo.

Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Patada. Golpe. Un fuerte agarre cogió y arrancó algunos cabellos castaños claro, teñidos en las raíces con sangre. El caballero seguía en silencio.

"Paren. No hay que ser tan salvajes, si no habla, ha de ser algo muy noble lo que está haciendo, algo por lo que moriría." –Se acercó sospechosamente amistoso el general a cargo de los agresores. Los subalternos obedecieron. –"Un hombre normal soltaría todo cuanto supiera, sin importa si traiciona a su país, a sus compañeros, a su familia y amigos… con tal de seguir con vida, ¿no?" –E hizo un gesto para que abandonaran el lugar. Nuevamente obedecieron sin protesta. -"Son buenos perritos." –Rio. –"Así que… déjame adivinar…" –Caminaba de un lado para otro tocándose la cabeza. El santo herido trató de pararse, mas debió usar la pared de soporte, y una vez estuvo erguido el militar le agarró del cuello y lo golpeó contra la muralla. –"¡Ya sé! Unicornio…"

Era inútil tratar de zafarse, aunque no por eso dejó de intentarlo. Un aura oscuro como la noche, siniestro como el infierno, ese sólo podía provenir de…

"Un espectro…" –Logró mascullar Jabu.

"¿Soy tan obvio?" –Lo soltó. Parecía que el espectro estaba tan seguro de que él no resultaba una amenaza que no importaba que siguiera con vida.

"Sólo seres como ustedes podrían crear una guerra de tal magnitud… y no mancharse los dedos."

"Qué dices, santo…" –limpió con su mano la herida sangrienta de la cabeza del unicornio. –"Yo adoro mancharme los dedos." –para luego limpiarse en su propio rostro. –"Pero, ¿No te hace gracia como se matan entre ellos? Seguro ninguno de ellos sabe por qué está peleando."

"¿Tienen miedo ahora de enfrentarse a los caballeros de Atenea?" –Preguntó con estúpida arrogancia.

"No, simplemente esta guerra no es contra ella."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Blaise…" –Tiró de su chaleco el pequeño albino.

"Oh, Michelángelo, ¿Qué quieres?" –Le miró mientras sostenía el tomo de Literatura Grecolatina que había llamado su atención. Allí en la biblioteca no pensaba encontrarse con nadie.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Sí." –Algo era extraño.

"¿Te llamas Blaise por el físico matemático francés Blaise Pascal?

"No, así se llamaba mi abuelo." –Le extrañó la pregunta. Y sobretodo que ese chiquillo supiera quien era Blaise Pascal.

"Ah… ¿Qué haces?"

"Leo."

"Ah…"

"¿No está tu hermano?"

"El anciano maestro dijo que tenían que… entrenar o algo así, para algo importante, me pidieron que me quedara en la casa de Libra, pero era muy aburrido. ¿Puedo leer contigo?"

"¿Sabes leer?" –Por alguna razón suponía que alguien molesto andaba cerca.

"No sé si sé leer, es decir, no recuerdo si sé leer… eh… no sé."

"Ve a jugar con Amoka…" –Le señaló mientras salía como león por sobre unos estantes. Cayó de trompa al suelo e hizo un gesto de ser descubierto.

"Y si mejor tú nos lees." –Propuso emocionado.

A Blaise se le iluminaron los ojos, su piel se ruborizó e incluso dejó caer el libro que tenía. Les pidió que lo esperaran y volvió corriendo con un cuento para niños que había encontrado. Los tres se sentaron alrededor de una mesita –Amoka no podía estar más arrepentido de aparecer allí en ese momento- y Blaise les leyó "El nuevo traje del Emperador" y "El gato con Botas", haciendo las distintas voces, a veces hasta los efectos especiales. Amoka miraba a un lado, al otro, bostezaba, tocaba a Michelángelo que no le hacía caso, se hurgaba la nariz, se rascaba la cabeza, esperaba a que Blaise no le mirara para escapar, pero apenas hacía gesto de pararse el francés tocía para indicarse que se quedara sentado. Ya estaba muriendo de aburrimiento con "El pastorcito mentiroso" cuando se quitó la sandalia, la arrojó al libro y éste saltó de las manos del pelirrojo. Se volteó a recogerlo regañando al rubio, pero cuando se volvió sólo estaba el albinito balanceándose en la silla.

"¡Ese niño mono!"

"¡Yo voy a buscarlo! Tú busca más libros divertidos." –Salió corriendo. El mayor iba a decirle que no era necesario, podía leerle a él solo, aunque seguramente el chiquillo quería que también Amoka escuchara. Los dioses quisieran que el salvajito fuera como el albino.

No tuvo que correr mucho para encontrarlo, estaba temblando ante una siniestra figura de cabello azul que cubría casi por completo sus ojos, asomándose apenas unas pupilitas azules brillantes. Amoka apenas vio a Michelángelo se escondió detrás de él y comenzó a gemir como perrito asustado.

"Llévame donde Blaise, aunque muera de aburrimiento…" –Le rogaba.

"Nunca vi a alguien con la vista más perdida que yo." –Comentó el albinito en voz alta.

El niño lo miró con una sonrisa amigable, y él lo saludó moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. Sin embargo ninguno sabía que decir.

"¡Gelo, vámonos, me da miedo!" –Le empujaba. –"¿Acaso no ves que es peligroso y sinsiestro?"

"Es siniestro."

"Ya lo entendiste, tenemos que irnos."

"No, la palabra es "siniestro", pequeña bestia Amoka…"

"Si les molesto, puedo irme." –Interrumpió el niño peliazul.

"No, en absoluto, si quieres puedes venir a escuchar cuentos con nosotros."

"¡Estás loco! Definitivamente es cierto lo que dicen, eres medio tonto, es su… su cosa, esa cosa que brilla y se calienta, y se lanza, y ¡kaboooooom! Destruye rocas gigantes. ¡El cosmos! Su cosmos es raro."

El chico de pronto estuvo delante de ellos, lo suficientemente cerca para que Amoka pegara un salto y gritara del miedo. El ojirrojo no pudo sino asombrarse por la rapidez del niño que ahora, a su lado, sólo era un poco más alto que él, tal vez uno o dos años mayor.

"Me encantaría ir con ustedes" –Les tendió la mano. –"Soy Adelphos, aspirante a la armadura de Géminis."

"A… a la… la armadu… armadura de Gé…" –balbuceaban ambos con la boca y los ojos abiertos, desconcertados. De hecho Amoka se había acercado un poco movido por la curiosidad. Adelphos se ruborizó un poco y retrocedió, pero Michelángelo le cogió la mano y Amoka, sorprendentemente, la otra.

"¡¿O sea que serás un caballero dorado?!" –Le gritaba con emoción el italiano.

"¡Sabía que tu cosmos era raro, pero perdón si no me di cuenta de que era por lo poderoso!" –Se inclinaba varias veces el rubio, disculpándose.

"No… no digan eso, me abochorno." –se intensificaba su rubor. –"Tengo que ser digno de merecerla, antes, entrenar y estar a la altura, aun no puedo dar por hecho que lo seré."

Los menores no podían dejar de verlo con admiración, y el pobre peliazul fue arrastrado entre grititos y exclamaciones "¡Serás un santo dorado! ¡Como el anciano maestro Dohko! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Yo también quiero ser un caballero dorado! ¿Los niños como nosotros también pueden serlo?" hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde por cierto se ganaron las miradas molestas de los que ahí estaban.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jabu no pudo ocultar la extrañeza que le causaba aquella sentencia, aunque su mueca siempre estaba mezclaba con algo de dolor. No tuvo que pedir explicaciones para que el espectro soltara información.

"Te lo digo para que no sigan interfiriendo en nuestros asuntos, esto no es ninguna Guerra Santa, nuestro señor Hades sólo quiere hacerlos pagar, por quitarle lo más preciado."

"La señorita Atenea vela por la humanidad, si los atacan, es como si la atacasen a ella."

"Es una pena que lo entiendan así… Te dejaré ir para que le informes de esto, pero si un solo santo se entromete, entonces sí, esto se transformará en una Guerra Santa." –El uniformado de pronto hizo gesto de recordar algo, miró al santo, aun tambaleante, y sonrió. –"Parece que no les han informado…"

"¿De qué?"

"Del castigo de Caos, ya lleva años… ¿Unos cinco lleva la guerra? Entonces fue hace unos diez." –Disimuló una risita burlona. –"Supongo que a sujetos de tan bajo rango como tú no les dicen nada."

"Sólo sabía que ahora la señorita Atenea es la única en calidad de diosa, por lo que supondré que tu señor Hades es ahora… humano." –Comentó dándole a la última palabra cierta malicia.

"No se confíen, nuestro señor Hades y el resto de los dioses siguen teniendo a sus fieles séquitos sirviéndoles, además, es tu diosa la que tiene problemas con todos."

"¿Qué es aquello que ha tu señor le han arrebatado?" –Se animó a preguntar.

"El señor Hades… tal vez era lo único que apreciaba, lo único por lo que sentía algo de… ¿Él lo llamaba amor? Creo que sí." –Se echó al santo al hombro. –"Ahora no eres un espía del santuario, eres mi mensajero, ya sabes que decir: si un solo santo se interpone, les declararemos la guerra." –Le llevó hasta afuera de la fortaleza: debía asegurarse de que su recado llegara vivo hasta esa maldita diosa entrometida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Un gusto, Adelphos." –Se apretaron las manos. El peliazul estaba realmente contento de estar rodeado de tanta gente, parecía que siempre se lo pasaba solo.

"_Oye, estoy aquí." _Su rostro rebeló escalofrío. Pero ignoró aquella voz y seguía sonriendo. _"¿Prefieres a ese montón de extraños? ¿No ves que sólo te quieren por tu armadura?" _Se apagaba, se borraba, poco a poco su sonrisa, y sólo podía ver los labios de los demás moviéndose, sin emitir sonido alguno, dejando a capella aquella voz que había agradecido dejar de escuchar. "_¡No me ignores!" _"¡Deja de molestarme!"

Se dio cuenta de que Amoka nuevamente se había escondido, ahora detrás de Blaise, el que lo miraba confundido. "_Ridículo, te lo dije, te tienen miedo. Eres superior a ellos." "_No es cierto." El rubio gimoteaba, era molesto. "_Muy molesto." "_Es un niño." _"Esto está lleno de niños, aquí los niños no vienen a llorar." "_Yo muchas veces quiero llorar." "_¿Quieres darles una verdadera razón para llorar?" "_¡No, son mis amigos, yo quiero que sonrían!" "_¿Amigos? No debes entregarte tan rápido a las personas." _Risa. Jajaja. "_Muy lento." _"¿¡Qué!?" Un vientrecito demasiado blando.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho… él mismo. El cuerpecito de Michelángelo convulsionaba en el suelo, mientras Blaise trataba de socorrerlo, y Amoka gritaba y lloraba sin saber que hacer. Cuando un santo adulto se acercó, Adelphos salió corriendo de la biblioteca y se alejó hasta estar seguro de que nadie vendría por él. "¡Tonto! ¿Ves lo que haces?" _"Era débil"_ "¿Y eso qué?" Definitivamente lo que iba a ser un paseo de reconocimiento terminó siendo un desastre: Adelphos definitivamente arruinaba sus planes, a él le hubiese gustado hacerse amigo de esos niños, y definitivamente, y recalcaba la certeza de sus enunciados, definitivamente Adelphos sería el único que tolerara a Adelphos. Aunque Adelphos sólo estaba con él porque nadie más lo quería.

"Aquí estás, Adelphos." –Le cogió el hombro su maestro, Senaquerib de Cerbero. El chiquillo se alivió de tenerlo cerca. –"¿Ya descansaste? Porque hay que entrenar."

"Sí, maestro, estoy listo." –Le sonrió. _"¡Qué rápido olvidas tus culpas!" _"No es mi culpa, fue tuya."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?" –Le preguntaba preocupado al albinito que se disponía a subir las casas hasta la de Libra: era un largo camino.

"Sí, si, sólo no le digas nada a Ferni."

"No creo que Fernando sea de esos que andan cobrando venganza, ese niño era extraño, discutía consigo mismo y parecía desvariado."

"Además bien merecida tendría una paliza ese monstruo por atacarte así." –Declaró Amoka.

"No, no le digan nada, porque sabrá que me salí de la casa de Libra, y me regañará."

El francés y el griego se quedaron un rato mirando al italiano, que subió un peldaño y luego se quedó inmóvil… Y seguía sin moverse.

"¿Por qué no subes?" –Se impacientó el rubiecito.

"Tu hermano y tú son iguales, ¿No saben pedir ayuda?" –Rio discretamente el pelirrojo y se echó al hombro al albinito, para llevarlo junto a Amoka hasta la séptima casa.

Bien, al menos la maestra no le podría reprochar el no haber hecho un buen ejercicio. Se sorprendió de que su compañero no sudara una gota, y eso que corría de un lado a otro, recorriendo los templos ahora vacíos. Esos templos se erguían blancos y nuevos, sin embargo parecía que la esencia de sus antiguos guardianes aún las velaba. ¿Y si algún día ellos los custodiaban? ¡Nadie pasaría por el del travieso chiquillo! Excepto sus compañeros, claro. Cuando pasaron por la tercera casa, Amoka vio que decía en la inscripción que esa era la de Géminis, ¡Atenea quiera que él no sea su vecino! Ese templo raro, parecía que a cada paso amenazaba con perderlos.

"Cuidado con las personas." –Advirtió Michelángelo medio adormilado. Pasaron la cuarta casa con los oídos y los ojos cerrados, arrastrando los pies para no pisar algo indebido, y tratando de aguantar la respiración. El albino pensaba que exageraban. Luego en la quinta casa Amoka pensó que… era muy bonita. Una pena que no supiera cuando nació, así al menos sabría a cual armadura dorada podía postular. La sexta, en realidad, era un alivio, un lugar que irradiaba paz, templanza. Hasta que llegaron a su destino.

"¿Has ido a los templos de más arriba?" –Preguntó Amoka que ya se disponía a subir varias casas más. El albino estaba durmiendo. –"Ah, par de perezosos, apuesto que tú tampoco quieres subir."

"Uf… sólo quiero bajar y dormir." –Jadeó Blaise, y es que la verdad todavía era un chiquillo flacucho. Si seguía así mejor ni soñar con una armadura dorada. –"Además está prohibido, allá está el salón del patriarca, y el templo de la señorita Atenea. Sólo pueden ir verdaderos caballeros."

Golpeteó despacio la carita de Michelángelo para que despertara y le dijo que se fuera a acostar. Se frotó los ojos y se fue a una habitación en uno de los corredores de la casa. Blaise suponía que estaba bien solo, le cogió la mano a Amoka y se lo llevó a rastras hasta la salida para bajar otra vez esas interminables escaleras. Apenas bajaron los primeros escalones vieron a Fernando y su maestro, el honorable caballero de Libra, subiendo a la casa de Libra.

"¡Nos descubrieron!" –Se escondió detrás de Blaise. Amoka no sabía cuando callarse.

"¿Vinieron a jugar con Gelo? Gracias." –Les agradeció el español.

"Ahora está durmiendo… ¿Pasó algo?" –Se extrañó de la amplia sonrisa de su amigo, no solía ser tan efusivo.

"Ah, es que…" –Miró a su maestro, buscando el permiso para decirlo. Éste llegó. –"Ahora soy aspirante a la armadura dorada de Capricornio." –Amoka chilló de la emoción.

"Eso es fantástico." –Le sonrió el francés.

"También hay otro chico que aspira a la de Géminis, y otro a la de escorpión…" –decía Fernando. Blaise disimuló saberlo. –"Quedan aún ocho armaduras, ¿Quién sabe?"

"Que sea lo que tenga que ser, me conformo con servir."

Blaise y Amoka bajaron las otras seis casas, ya oscurecía, mejor volver a su habitación. Hace días que Blaise extrañaba al hombre que lo había traído al santuario, a Guillaume de Auriga, no es que la maestra de Amoka, la amazona Anís de Grulla, fuese mala, pero había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle. Seguro estaba cumpliendo una importante misión.

* * *

><p>Listo Disto, voy a ir diciendo quienes postulan a qué armadura, no todos van por una de oro, pero como dice Blaise, se conforman con servir, todo caballero de la armadura que sea es importante. Perdón por la tardanza, ahora estoy de mini-vacaciones (hasta que tenga que dar la PSU, luego vacaciones otra vez) y trataré de avanzar más. Espero les guste. Besitos y bendiciones :)<p>

**notita**: el de la imagen es Adelphos... aunque ni se nota...


	10. Filosofía

:::::::::::::::::::::::::Filosofía::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Aristeo… Aristeo… ¿Sigues en los brazos de Morfeo?" –Le sacudía un joven castaño de diez años. Su forma de hablar inglés revelaba su origen británico, y por su tono amigable debía conocer al diablillo griego. Seguro eran compañeros. El perezoso peliazul se envolvió aún más en las sábanas, quejándose. –"El maestro nos llama."

"¡Ya estoy despierto!" –Dio un salto fuera de la cama y poniéndose las sandalias en menos de un segundo y desapareciendo de la habitación en lo que quedaba de él. Su compañero la seguía bastante más calmado que él, hasta la salida de esa casita.

Todos ya se habían enterado del estricto maestro que tenía bajo su tutela a esos dos niños: un hombre alto y fuerte, rubio, ojos azules… su mirada parecía la del héroe de una película de acción. O el villano. Su nombre era Wilhelm, y con tales antecedentes se podía presumir su nacionalidad alemana, o polaca, nada era claro sobre él.

Ver como los demás jóvenes formaban un fraterno y confortante lazo con sus maestros, mientras él ¿Tenía a Wilhelm? era algo desalentador. ¡No es que necesitase un padre sustituto, como esos mocosos debiluchos veían a sus mentores! Aristeo no quería nada con nadie, se podía valer por sí mismo y tener gente a su cargo, pero…

"¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Aristeo?" –Le llamó la atención el hombre. El peliazul alzó un poco la vista, mirándolo a los ojos, tan lejanos para su aun mocita estatura, y negó con la cabeza. –"Deberías estar contento, al menos hoy."

"¿Tendré otro maestro?" –Pensó, mas sus labios no se atreverían a decirlo. –"¿Por qué?" –Se limitó a preguntar.

"Ambos tienen la mañana libre. A mediodía, los quiero aquí, tal y como están ahora." –Les ordenó, para luego retirarse.

Era rarísimo que su maestro les diese la mañana libre, de hecho era la primera vez, porque prefería esas horas de amanecer para hacerlos correr y ejercitar el cuerpo. Sí, era una rutina exhaustiva, cuerpo por la mañana, mente por la tarde, el cosmos se conjugaba en ambas para llevarlos más allá de los límites. Nada de eso importaba, los chiquillos se miraban sorprendidos, ¿No será una prueba, una broma, el augurio de un mal peor avecinándose?

"Yo voy a dormir." –Entró a la casita el griego.

Diógenes, su compañero inglés, se despidió con un gracioso gesto militar y se fue a la arena. Era curioso que, siendo oriundo de Inglaterra, llevase un nombre griego, pero a veces las manías de los padres se reflejan en los hijos, y los suyos amaban la filosofía. De hecho su hermano se llamaba Anaxímenes. Su padre tenía en la sala, si mal no recordaba, un busto de Platón a quien le había roto una oreja, ¡Ese día culpó tan persuasivamente a su hermano menor, que le creyeron! Aunque no lo castigaron, porque si lo hubiesen hecho, seguro hubiese confesado. Era un chiquillo con una consciencia gritona y un corazón de abuelita. Volviendo al presente, el castaño fue a la arena. Era tan apegado a la costumbre que cuando pensó en qué hacer esa mañana libre, no halló mejor respuesta que entrenar.

"Diógenes." –Le habló el austriaco compañero de Aristeo, Ditfrid. –"¿Sabes dónde está Aristeo?"

"Aristeo… Aristeo…" –Sí, tenía la manía de decir su nombre dos veces. Era como llamar a "Romeo". Sí, el de la tragedia. –"Está durmiendo, ese chabalito."

"¿Durmiendo? ¡Lo van a matar!"

"No, el maestro nos dio la mañana libre. ¿No es fabuloso?"

"¿Y tú entrenando?"

"Hay que ganarse el pan."

"Como digas." –Se alejó.

También tenía muy arraigada esa idea de reciprocidad, el dar para recibir. Recordaba que todas las navidades él daba sus juguetes viejos en buen estado a la caridad, para así sentirse digno de los regalos que recibiría. Esa navidad no había recibido nada, tal vez porque con el bombardeo su casa se hizo añicos con sus pertenencias adentro, por lo que no pudo dar nada. No, había recibido su vida, ese era un hermoso regalo, pero el precio fue…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Liberarlo del ánfora? ¿Para qué? El mundo estaba bien como estaba –con su guerra humana, que se suponía sin intervención de dios alguno-, sin ese ambicioso dios amenazando con hundir en sus dominios la tierra firme, sin atacar a esa mujer de la que el acomodado y gentil heredero de los Solo se había enamorado: no de la diosa, sino de la joven Saori Kido. Entonces, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez el guapo peliazul mientras veía a ese montón de jovencitos corretear por el largo pasillo de esa ostentosa casa. El más jovencito de ellos todavía estaba parado frente a él esperando respuesta. Se suponía que como antes lo hicieron sus marinas, esos niños entrenarían y vestirían las escamas sagradas para custodiar los siete océanos. Sus generales marinos, así como los caballeros de Atenea, y también lo harían los espectros de Hades, entre otros sirvientes de otras deidades, volverían a ocupar sus armaduras. ¿Acaso tan pronto la Tierra sería azotada por otra Guerra Santa?

"No. Poseidón no tiene nada que hacer en esta era."

Pero no tomaría ninguna decisión hasta que llegara el enviado del santuario. A ver si se le aclaraban algunas dudas y decidía que hacer con sus futuras marinas: aunque solos no los dejaría…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A mediodía, puntuales, Aristeo y Diógenes se presentaron frente a su dormitorio como se les había ordenado, sin embargo el emisor de la orden no se aparecía. Esperaron "como idiotas" parados allí hasta entrada la tarde y Aristeo se aburrió y entró a la casa.

"¿Te aviso si viene?" –Le preguntó amable el castaño.

"No va a venir." –Gritó desde adentro y salió con una toalla. –"Voy a río, hace tiempo que quería ir, ¿No vienes?"

"Pero y si…"

"Si se aparece y no estamos, será porque se retrasó, podemos regañarle eso. Sería peligroso regañarle, pero es un caballero de la justicia y la paz" –Dijo con tono de burla a tal título. –"Le hemos obedecido, no tiene razón para castigarnos."

Diógenes no mostraba ánimo de moverse de ese lugar, Aristeo no iba a rogarle y partió solo hasta el río más cercano, uno rodeado de hierba suave y cortita, flores y algunos árboles de gran tamaño, de los cuales podría lanzarse. Subió a uno cuyas ramas veía muy firmes, y se dio un refrescante chapuzón, nadó un rato y se divirtió siguiendo a un pececito que pasaba por allí. Era, a pesar de todo, un niño. Escuchó unas risitas que venían de más arriba, sobre la piedra donde se formaba una pequeña cascada. Parecían de niña. Movido por la curiosidad subió la piedra con cuidado de no ser descubierto y vio allí a unas cinco niñas bañándose, cuidadas por una mayor. No había visto niñas por allí, sólo adultas usando una máscara. Se escondió: había escuchado que algo malo pasaba si veía a una amazona sin máscara, y si ya de por sí era malo espiar niñas, tendría el castigo de su vida. Volvió a echar un vistazo rápido para saber que hacían, sólo nadaban, estaban en su descanso. Una chica que estaba en la orilla y no participaba en el juego del agua se acercaba a donde estaba, por lo que volvió a esconderse. La niña subió la roca y miró insistentemente, lo había visto, y si era capturado estaba en graves problemas. Se acercó a la orilla mientras el peliazul se encogía más en una grieta, sus pequeños pies femeninos resbalaron y cayó, aunque por reflejo el griego estiró su mano y cogió su mano, evitando que se estrellara contra la base de las rocas. Aristeo suspiró aliviado, pues esa chica sí llevaba la máscara puesta.

"Favor por favor: no le dices nada a nadie y no te dejo caer." –Le propuso. La chica asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?" – Le habló cuando se sentaron ambos en la grieta. –"Aquí sólo pueden venir las amazonas, y tú eres un niño."

"Pues no lo sabía, no vi ningún cartel que lo señalara. Por cierto soy Aristeo, seguro has oído hablar de mí."

"Sí, eres el matón que se la pasa golpeando a los demás."

"No, esas son calumnias, mentiras que esparcen mis enemigos." –Dijo ofendido. La chica rio.

"Soy Kanya. Eh… no solemos hablar con niños, pero…" –En ese momento la amazona a cargo las llamaba y ella se levantó presurosa. –"tal vez podamos hablar otro día. Adiós." –se despidió dándome un besito en la mejilla y subiendo la roca para correr donde su maestra. Era raro, había sido sólo un roce con la máscara, no era un beso real, pero había descompuesto un poco al chiquillo griego, que de golpe enrojeció. Sacudió la cabeza y se repitió que no había sido un beso, ¡puaj! Besó a una niña, no era lindo. Fue a buscar su toalla, se secó y volvió a su dormitorio: seguro aún estaba el tonto de Diógenes, esperando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Zum! Un movimiento certero de la mano, un corte limpio en la roca, que cedía y se partía a la mitad, y el albinito aplaudía emocionado. Dohko le dijo que ya era suficiente, y se detuvo. Estaba avanzando con su entrenamiento como se esperaba, y agotado se sentó junto a su hermano, quien tomó el cuaderno donde garateaba y le abanicó, felicitándolo.

"Gracias." –Pudo decir el español. Sabía que esto de ser santo era difícil, pero nunca al nivel que estaba experimentando: le sorprendía la fuerza que estaba ganando, le parecía sobrehumana, aunque podía llegar a más. Aunque el cansancio era también sobrehumano. Ni en sus sueños más fantásticos imaginó que su mano podría llegar a ser un arma tan poderosa, una espada tan afilada y letal, ¿A quiénes debía enfrentar con ella? A los malvados, a quienes atenten contra la Tierra y su diosa, Atenea.

"Maestro, ¿Y yo qué haré?" –Le preguntaba el menor al anciano Dohko. –"¿Podré también partir grandes rocas, o tal vez puede levantarlas con mi mente? ¿O podré partir grandes rocas con mi mente?"

"Paciencia, chiquillo, pronto sabrás que constelación te acuna, y entonces sabrás a qué armadura podrás postular, mientras el entrenamiento genérico te permitirá aumentar tu fuerza física." –Le respondió con cariño el sabio.

"Pero si no hago nada, sólo corro, cargo cosas, ejercicio… y las meditaciones son aburridas, si me permite decirlo."

"Eso es porque eres un niño." –Le sonrió. –"Sin embargo, debes entender que también es importante el equilibrio, un guerrero no puede ser sólo fuerza bruta, también entrena la mente y el alma a por sus ideales."

El niño sonrió, entendía –un poco- lo que quería decir. A veces los maestros hablan raro. Estaba anocheciendo, y con el cielo oscureciéndose y la luna ofreciendo sólo su pálida luz, las almas revoloteaban formando estelas de luz que rodeaban a Michelángelo y a quien estuviese cerca de él. Ahora Fernando podía verlas claramente, aunque no podía entender lo que decían. Le abrumaba pensar que esas almas en pena eran quienes no le permitían dormir bien ni una sola noche, que le despertaban con sus gritos, sus lamentos, siquiera él podía soportarlos. ¿El niño sabía realmente que esos seres estaban muertos? ¿Sabía lo que significaba estar muerto? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No era algo que se pudiera preguntar directamente.

"Ferni, ¿Tú crees que yo seré un caballero dorado como tú?"

"¿Eh? Eso no se puede saber, depende de tu fecha de nacimiento, y… además aún no soy un caballero dorado, me han de faltar años para eso."

"Deberías decir _claro hermano querido, serás un caballero dirado_."

"Claro hermano querido, serás un caballero dirado."

"Dorado. Lo dijiste mal." –Se cruzó de brazos el italiano. –"Lo has arruinado."

Fernando le revolvió sus cabellitos blancos y le sonrió, Michelángelo no pudo sino sonreírle también. Eran muy unidos y no podían enojarse con el otro.

Subieron por fin a la casa de Libra, el que era durante la noche el único punto luminoso en la colina por donde subían los santuarios, además del santuario superior, donde estaban el patriarca y la diosa Atenea. Ya sabían quienes ocuparían las casas de Géminis y Capricornio, aún faltaban nueve más. Una vez el albinito estuvo dormido, Fernando se acercó a su maestro para hablar.

"Maestro, con todo respeto, usted debe ser muy viejo, y debió haber conocido a muchos caballeros a lo largo de su vida."

"Sí, he visto el amanecer y el ocaso de muchas generaciones, ¿Hay algo sobre eso que quieras saber?"

"Usted… ¿Tuvo otros discípulos?"

"…" –El anciano de Libra pensó un momento, recordando, a ese joven que entrenó para ser un digno portador de la armadura de Dragón. Ese joven que ya no podía portarla. –"Él fue un caballero de bronce, usó la armadura de Dragón, y defendió al mundo junto a otros caballeros de bronce." –notó la mirada curiosa del chiquillo, y continuó. –"Esa Guerra Santa fue difícil, puede que no contásemos con toda la orden dorada, pero esos prodigiosos muchachos superaron la calidad de santos de bronce que hacía a sus enemigos subestimarlos tanto, llegaron a un nivel incluso superior. Por eso te repito que no es importante la armadura que uses, mientras la uses guiado por la justicia, el amor y la luz de Atenea."

"Un nivel superior… ¿Puedo preguntar, cómo fue el anterior santo de Capricornio?"

"Es algo difícil de decir, hubo cierta situación… una división, traición, el mal se hizo presente en el corazón de un santo de oro…"

"¡¿El santo de capricornio fue un traidor?!" –Se exaltó, angustiado.

"Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, por la razón que fuese, todos dimos nuestras vidas en el Muro de los Lamentos, y hayan actuado como hayan actuado, fueron redimidos." –Trató de explicar sin dar muchos detalles sobre esa épica batalla donde se enfrentaron los fieles a Atenea contra una orden corrompida, ingenua o ignorante, que costó la vida de la mitad de ellos. –"El caballero de Dragón, mi discípulo, se enfrentó al caballero de Capricornio, y tras una ardua batalla, donde ambos acabarían pulverizándose en polvo estelar, éste último lo salvó dándole su armadura, cuando comprendió su error y entendió que Shiryu realmente peleaba por Atenea." –Los detalles los seguía omitiendo, ese niño no tenía por qué responder por el error de otros, ni saber más. Se dio cuenta de que había dicho su nombre, cosa que había evitado.

"Entonces…"

"Tú eres Fernando." –Le aclaró.

El español se disculpó y se fue a dormir. Ese tema parecía incómodo, ¿Qué había pasado en la anterior Guerra Santa?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y aquí termina este capítulo que tanto tardé en escribir, pero logré hacerlo este año : ) feliz año nuevo y espero que hayan pasado una linda navidad.

Dohko no habló de Tenma (the lost canvas) porque… la verdad no sé si considerarlo, o considerar a SS the next dimensión para referencias de historias, que sería "realmente" lo que pasó, pero como va lento… ya veré.

(pd: por fin hice un personaje cuya nacionalidad no concuerda con el original, no sabrán cuál es su armadura "risa malvada" )

Ah! olvidé que el poemita del capítulo anterior era de la canción de Orfeo.


	11. La generación dorada

¡Oh mi dios nuevo capítulo y no pasa más de un mes! Perdón… una pequeña nota antes de empezar, para quienes no han leído El Extranjero de Albert Camus, el señor Meursault es su protagonista… pero la trama no se las cuento, léanlo porque es bueno.

(En _**negrita cursiva **_están algunos recuerdos…)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_El crimen de la indiferencia,__ de la alienación, insensibilidad, _

_o tal vez sólo descubrir el absurdo del mundo. _

_Un suspiro gélido, distante, _

_la piel pierde su color rosado _

_para tomar tonos violetas, _

_violetas muertas, _

_Dios ha negado el movimiento _

_el mínimo movimiento. _

_Estas manos… _

_¿Qué pueden matar rosas? ¿Qué pueden callar cantos? _

_¿Qué pueden detener un bravo corazón? _

_Meursault, _

_La sentencia está dictada, al alba, _

_al aurora, _

_será la ejecución._

Y terminando así el verso libre, Blaise cerró su cuaderno…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Máscara::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue al día siguiente que Aristeo volvió a ver a Kanya, pero esta vez en la arena: algo raro considerando que era una niña. En esa arena sólo había visto chiquillos varones, ¿Cómo sería pelear contra una guerrerita? ¿Compensaría su falta de fuerza con grandes destrezas, agilidad, rapidez? Sólo había una forma de saberlo…

"¡Ahhh!" –gritó un niño. –"¡No tiene cara!"

Aristeo tuvo otro deseable contrincante: el que gritaba era Michelángelo, y a su lado siempre estaría el españolito. Ahí estaba, su eterno rival, sonriendo, sin imaginar la dieta a base de polvo que él le recetaría. Se dirigía hacia ellos, cuando notó que Kanya también lo hacía, y prefirió desviar su camino, sentándose en una escalinata cerca de ellos. Ella iba a hablarles.

"Mira niño, ¿Ves? Es una máscara, bajo ella está mi rostro." –Le aclaró la amazona.

"¿Y por qué te lo escondes? ¿Eres fea?" –Le preguntó extrañado el italiano. La chica pensaba que con eso entendería, y a pesar de no revelar su rostro, se notaba su molestia.

"¿Recuerdas a Anís, la maestra de Amoka y Blaise? Ella es mujer, por eso usa máscara, todas las amazonas usan máscaras." –Le explicó su hermano. –"Por eso esa niña usa máscara, porque es mujer." –El menor hizo gesto de entender y se dirigió a la chica:

"Entonces eres linda." –Insistió inocentemente. Kanya se sonrojó, normalmente no te dicen chica linda en un lugar de guerreros. O si lo hacen, pero para molestarte. –"Si un niño se enamora…" –Pero su hermano le interrumpió argumentando que la estaba molestando. La chica ignoró el tema y se despidió, alejándose.

Ahora sí era momento de retarlo, pero se acercaron otros obstáculos para su misión: no, eran sólo el niño mono y su niñera perezosa.

"¡Ah que no saben lo que pasó!" –Gritaba Amoka correteando como siempre. –"Yo estaba por allá, y un chiquillo vino y decía _oh, sí soy muy fuerte quítate del camino mocoso _y le dije que yo no era un mocoso, entonces se enojó y me atacó y yo lo ataqué y ¡pau, pium, pou! Y estuve genial, hasta la maestra me felicitó, era un combate justo, él me retó y entonces es justo, ¿no? Así que vencí a un chico mayor que yo y eso fue genial." –Parecía hiperventilado. Los demás intentaban entender correctamente lo que decía, pues su dicción no era la mejor, menos si hablaba tan atropelladamente. Aristeo perdía la paciencia.

"Gracias por la narración de tu hazaña, Amoka, pero…"

"No he terminado, Blaise, espera tu turno." –Le interrumpió el rubiecito. –"¿Dije ya que vencí a un chico mayor? Pues bien, resulta que también tengo algo mucho más interesante que contar, algo que me pasó ayer…"

"¡Ya dejen la cháchara!" –Se exasperó el griego mayor empujando a Amoka y parándose frente a Fernando. –"¡Tú y yo, en esa arena, ahora!"

"Aristeo, ¿No te cansas de odiar a las personas? Si no te has dado cuenta se supone que pelearemos por el mismo propósito."

"Je, si lo planteas así, compañero" –e hizo énfasis en "compañero". –"¿Qué mejor forma de apoyarnos que entrenando en un combate?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el gran salón, ostentoso y bello como sólo los dioses podían inspirarlo, tres humanas figuras paseaban en vano, recorriéndolo, admirándolo, no queriendo soltar palabra alguna. La hermosa mujer de cabello lila sostenía en su mano derecha un imponente cetro que la reconocía como diosa: la diosa de la guerra justa, la inteligencia y estrategia, la defensora de la paz y el amor, de los humanos. ¿Cuántos años ha acunado a la humanidad en su seno, ha alejado a los ambiciosos dioses que querían hacerse de la Tierra? Ni la historia misma podría contarlos. ¿Cuántas guerras ha librado junto a sus caballeros? ¿Cuántas veces ese hombre la había salvado…?

"Saori…"

Aun le parecía raro llamarla así. Ya había tenido que acostumbrarse a tratarla de diosa, su señorita Atenea, su princesa, arriesgar sus vidas, todo eso… eran experiencias demasiado fuertes para olvidarlas. Han pasado diez años… nunca se sintió tan cansado como entonces, como un simple y débil humano. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora no contaba con esa fuerza misteriosa, o mejor dicho, había perdido la facultad de explotarla a voluntad. La armadura de Pegaso había abandonado para siempre su cuerpo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Atenea… es decir, Saori, les había pedido –no ordenado- que rehicieran sus vidas como personas normales, ya no era necesario su sacrificio, ya habían hecho suficiente_, __**por favor, ya no son mis caballeros**_. Ya no eran sus caballeros. Sus protectores. La diosa insistía en que ahora ellos le llamasen Saori, y que desde ahora su única relación era la que mantenían con la humana de ese nombre.

"Te dije que no vinieras…"

Diez años. Era demasiado tiempo para un hombre de carne y hueso. ¿Qué era de los otros? Diez años. ¿Les fue igual de difícil aceptarlo? Él se había ido al orfanato con Miho y los niños, había estado con ellos un tiempo, un par de años, y luego se fue con su hermana Seika. Perdió contacto con los otros cuatro, seguro Hyoga volvió a Siberia, Shiryu volvió al Rozan con Shunrei, Shun iría a algún lugar, e Ikki desaparecería como siempre…

"Señorita Atenea…" –Le habló Mu a su diosa. –"Creo que se acerca."

"Seiya, por favor, márchate, Caos…"

"No es necesario que se vaya, me agrada mucho este humano…" –interrumpió el susodicho, apareciendo de la nada, como si se hubiese creado ahí mismo.

Caos soy, eres y es la infinita entidad, espacio que contiene en potencia todo lo existente, todo el porvenir. Su omnipresente presencia llenaba el salón casi al extremo de no dejar aire para que sus ocupantes respirasen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin un enfrentamiento formal, la oportunidad para demostrar su valía. La impaciencia le ordenó arrojar el primer golpe, un puño cerrado que era esquivado por el español, y luego una patada que era contenida por el brazo del otro. Aristeo insistía en golpearlo, mientras Fernando prefería esquivar y contener golpes. ¿Acaso le subestimaba? Aunque debía admitir que el español había mejorado mucho. El pelinegro se acercó de pronto y le lanzó un golpe que le hizo retroceder, sorprendiéndolo, y luego un segundo golpe en el estómago que le hizo arrodillarse.

"Fernando realmente ha mejorado." –dijo Blaise.

"Claro, mi hermano es supremamente fuerte, será un santo dorado." –declaró orgulloso el pequeño albino.

"Tal vez está distraído por lo de ayer…" –Planteó Amoka, rascándose la cabeza.

"Así que esa era tu otra hazaña, entonces… ¿Qué pasó ayer?" –Le preguntó el francés, más bien con tono de regaño.

Aristeo sonreía. Ahora sí parecía estar teniendo un digno adversario. Se incorporó y caminó tranquilamente rodeando a su enemigo, manteniendo la vista fija en él, esperando, esperando. Fernando lo seguía también. Aguantar el embate de un chiquillo impetuoso no había sido tarea fácil, y la tensión de sus músculos le hacía sentir como si estuviese en una verdadera batalla, como si de verdad estuviese preparado para vencerlo, para matarlo. ¿Ares, fervor del combate? No blandiría su imperfecta espada contra él, no valía la pena probar si cortaba carne y hueso humano a costa de Aristeo. El griego seguro no sabía que él aspiraba a una armadura dorada. Golpe. Le enfadaba que por estúpidas guerras como esa los niños como Aristeo fuesen iniciados en el odio y la venganza, que su espíritu fuese envenado de esa forma, y que además fuese obligado a madurar y asumir responsabilidades que no le correspondían. Aristeo le derribó con una patada en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el piso con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, y ardor en la mejilla: se le hincharía en un rato. Luego le pateó el vientre, se retorció un poco hasta quedar boca abajo y trató de pararse, pero el pie de Aristeo sobre su cabeza se lo impidió. A pesar de todo la derrota no le sabía tan amarga.

"No estuvo mal, pero creo que podías hacer más, españolito. A la otra deberías atacar primero, de nada sirve hacer inefectivos los golpes de tu rival si no le haces daño."

"Gracias, lo recordaré." –Pronunció apenas.

"No seas tonto." –Se quejó, quitando su pie y parándose en una esquina de la arena. –"No es un consejo, es una advertencia."

"¡Aunque venzas a tus más acérrimos rivales, te sigue poniendo nervioso una chica!" –Le gritó Amoka desde las gradas. El peliazul le miró furioso y caminó hacia él alzando las manos en señal de querer ahorcarlo. El rubiecito se escondió detrás de Blaise, susurrando que tal vez no sabía que había sido él. El francés era casi inmutable, pero ese muchacho, más que producirle temor, le ponía nervioso. Con él las palabras no servían. Michelángelo se puso en medio.

"¡Quítate, cadavercito!" –lo apartó como si nada y se paró frente al pelirrojo, dirigiéndose al que se escondía detrás de él. -"¿Qué dijiste, niño mono?"

"¡Sálvame, Blaise!" –Le empujaba hacia adelante, contra el peliazul.

"Amoka, discúlpate." –Le aconsejó.

"¿Crees que eso es todo?" –Le cogió del cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta. –"De mí nadie se burla."

"No han de ser mil fieros enemigos quienes perturben al hombre cuya fuerza es hallada en virtud de la justicia, ¿Por qué le ha de entristecer el mal que debe destruir? Lo verdaderamente terrible es descubrir que el rechazo te hiere más que sus lanzas, la indiferencia te asola más que sus insultos y que el amor de esa mujer no te corresponde aunque lo merezcas: digna enemiga es una mujer para un hombre." –recitó. –"No pensé en ti una causa tan noble. ¿Ella es tu Dulcinea?"

"¡Cállate, que no me gustan las niñas!"

"Ah… perdón, tranquilo, los antiguos griegos solían…"

"¡Tampoco me gustan los niños, no me gusta nada ni nadie!" –Le soltó. –"Tienen suerte, ya se me acabó el tiempo y debo volver con mi maestro, pero a la otra que los vea, sobre todo a ti, cachorro malparido, los hago puré." –Y se alejó corriendo. Si no hubiese sido porque veía a Diógenes vagando por allí y que Michelángelo traía a Kanya, tal vez le hubiese creído que era por eso.

"Todo ese parloteo tuyo me dio tiempo de ir a buscar a la bella, así calmamos a la bestia." –Guiñó un ojo el italiano.

"Michelángelo, esa niña escucha lo que dices." –suspiró el francés.

"¡Ah! Pero si yo… eh… te traía para… ¡Pelea conmigo!" –Se puso en posición de combate. La amazona cogió su brazo, le tiró al piso y lo inmovilizó ahí. –"¡Suéltame, tu ganas, pero suéltame!" –Le rogaba.

"Creo que me voy, las demás son mejores rivales que ustedes." –Y también se fue, decepcionada de lo que se suponía iba a ser feroces combates contra niños. Todos quedaron en silencio por un rato, aunque cierto parlanchín rubio no podía aguantar tanto:

"Seguro va a reunirse con Aristeo."

"Cierra la boca, Amoka, tú fuiste el que causó todo esto, no tienes que ir por allí espiando gente, y menos a las niñas, y mucho menos a Aristeo. Peor aún si vas contándolo a cada ser pensante que se te cruza."

"Oye… ¿crees que lo perdedor sea de familia?" –Comentó viendo a Fernando y a Michelángelo tirados en el suelo. Blaise le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a modo de reproche. –"Claro, si tú hubieses peleado hubieses quedado peor."

"Cierto que venciste a un niño mayor, oh, gran Amoka, flamante caballero de la constelación de la estupidez." –Le dijo enfadado, con un tono sarcástico que hasta Amoka pudo notar. Le iba a contestar cuando vio a Volgran en la arena levantando a Fernando. Según el último no era necesario, pero el hecho de que hubiese notado que Viriato lo levantaba cuando ya lo tenía de pie era señal clara de que necesitaba ayuda. Amoka levantó su mano y la agitó con energía saludándolo.

"Pero si está toda la pandilla aquí, ¡Hola!" –Saludó también.

Al fin los cinco se sentaron en las escalinatas. Hablaban animosamente del tiempo que pasaban en el santuario, de lo que estaban viviendo, de lo que iban descubriendo. Ese mundillo era fascinante para un niño. Blaise sólo hacía pequeñas intervenciones, cuando le preguntaban, no prestaba real atención a lo que hablaban. A él le dolía recordar ese fatídico momento en que se separó de su madre y encontró a Guillaume, ¿Cómo habían llegado aquí los demás? ¿También perdieron a sus familias? ¿También vieron los ojos asesinos de la muerte, sintieron el olor de la pólvora y el fuego? ¿También tuvieron que correr, no con la amenaza de ser alcanzados por el niño que atrapaba a los que jugaban a escapar, sino con la de morir si eran alcanzados? La noticia que le habían dado esa mañana, ¿Era venturosa, o desgraciada? Si hubiese… si él pudiese… si él no… no, pensar en eso le entristecía.

"_**Me sorprende que estés aquí, sabes lo que está pasando allá afuera, ¿Cierto?"**_

"_**Sí, pero no puedo hacer nada."**_

"De nada me sirve ser un santo ahora…" –Se le escapó. Los demás le miraron en silencio, deteniendo su conversación. Amoka se había descompuesto bastante con esas palabras, y enfadado le cogió la manga del polerón.

"¿¡Cómo que no quieres ser santo!? ¡Qué egoísta eres! ¿Crees que escribiendo estupideces salvarás el mundo? Cuando llegué aquí mi maestra me lo dejó muy claro: el ser santo no es un privilegio, es un deber."

Si lo de antes les había sorprendido, eso aún más. Blaise en especial mostraba asombro por esa última frase. Amoka se había puesto de pie y le apuntaba, gritando ¡Tú, tú! Con furia. No hallaba palabra para decirle.

"_**¡No digas eso! ¡Tú podrás hacer mucho! ¡Vamos, te sacaré de aquí, iremos al santuario, niño, te convertiré en un caballero de la paz!"**_

"_**¡¿Está loco?! ¡Ahora hay gente muriendo!"**_

"¿De qué me sirve entrenar, días, meses, años, convertirme en un caballero, ganar el poder para quemar estrellas y partir el suelo, si la guerra es ahora? ¿Si cuando necesito de esa fuerza no la tengo? Yo no soy más que un niño estúpido, que creyó saberlo todo, que se creyó siempre seguro y dichoso, indiferente, glacial… y perdí a quien más quería… y… y…" –estalló en llanto el pequeño francesito. Que su corazoncito escupiese toda esa angustia y esa impotencia que le estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

"¡Quiero a mi papi y a mi mami!" –También comenzó a lloriquear el rubiecito, que se lanzó hacia su compañero y lo abrazó. El griego no tenía idea de que habían muerto, pero sí sabía que ahora no los tenía. Fernando cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, pero el movimiento espasmódico de sus hombros revelaba que también sollozaba. Ver a sus amigos sufrir, y recordar él mismo a esos soldados apuntándoles, a sus padres cubriéndolo… era demasiado. Viriato se sentó en el suelo y escondió su cabeza bajo sus brazos, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus muslos. Michelángelo se alejó un poco, no entendía por qué todos de pronto empezaron a llorar, ¿Qué había pasado, qué no sabía? Cierto, no recordaba mucho, ¿Acaso lloraban por sus padres? ¿Había que llorar por los padres?

"Ferni, ¿También tengo que llorar?"

"N… no… Gelo." –Le miró su hermano, sonriéndole, aunque con los ojos algo rojos e hinchados. –"Tienes que llorar cuando sientas tristeza, una gran tristeza."

"Pues para mí los muertos son los que deben llorar. No ha de haber mayor dolor que contemplar un mundo en ruinas y no poder hacer nada, pero mírennos, estamos vivos, podemos cambiar cosas, ser mejores. Si nos golpearon desgracias, ¿Qué importa? Las vencimos, además, ¿Realmente perdemos a alguien? Puede que no sepa mucho, y hasta ahora no haya perdido a nadie –que recuerde-, pero estas almas quedan cuando una persona se muere, así que realmente no se van, ¿No?"

Los demás se secaron y suspiraron, ya estaban mejor. Su explicación no era muy satisfactoria, pero entendieron a qué se refería, los recuerdos, momentos, quedaban para siempre en sus corazones. Ese albinito tenía razón: estaban vivos, y tenían que agradecerlo. Ser santos era la forma perfecta de retribuir a la diosa su protección.

"Bien, bien, mucho melodrama, hay que ir a entrenar, nos vemos." –Se alejó corriendo el americano. Los demás también debían hacerlo.

"Creo que ahora sí puedo decirles…" –les llamó la atención Blaise. –"Qué ya me han designado una constelación guardiana, y por tanto, una armadura a la cual postular."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::La generación dorada:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un día perfecto: victorias, victorias, victorias, ni una sola derrota. Lo mejor es que había arreglado un enfrentamiento con su jurado rival, el españolito, y le había ganado. Además le habían entregado una noticia que lo hacía bastante aventajado sobre los demás aspirantes a caballeros, incluso más que lo mayores –porque se habían equivocado, Aristeo no se iba por Kanya, sino que era verdad que su maestro lo había citado sólo a él y no a su compañero-: oficialmente aspiraba a una armadura dorada. ¿Cuál? Una tan violenta, apasionada y ardiente como él: la de Escorpión. Sí, en un par de años sería conocido como Aristeo de Escorpión. Era media tarde. Se duchaba con regocijo escuchando a los demás chicos que estaba allí, diciendo que habían despertado algo de cosmos, que habían roto una gran roca, que habían vencido a tres hombres seguidos. ¡Qué va! Eso lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, las piernas atadas y caminando con las manos, mientras le arrojaban piedras. Seguía aseando su triunfador y fortalecido cuerpo cuando escuchó una vocecita chillona que hablaba con otro niño de voz algo acalorada, entrando ambos al baño y a las duchas. Un extraño aroma a muerto inundó el lugar, pero parecía ser el único con suficiente desarrollo de cosmos para notarlo.

"Es increíble, primero Fernando y ahora Blaise."

"¿Cuántas quedan disponibles?"

"A ver... son… eh… menos… préstame dos dedos."

"Aquí tienes." –Rio el albinito levantando su dedo índice y corazón al lado de las dos manos abiertas de Amoka.

"Está tu maestro, Fernando, baja tus dos dedos… el niño que me da miedo…"

"A mí no me da miedo…"

"No importa… ¡Perdí la cuenta! Tu maestro, tu hermano, Adelphos, y Blaise… y tengo… ¡ocho deditos más!"

"Entonces tenemos a mi anciano maestro Dohko de Libra, Adelphos de Géminis, Fernando de Capricornio y Blaise de Acuario."

Aristeo casi cae al escuchar esas palabras. Siguió escuchando atentamente a los chiquillos que estaba en las regaderas convenientemente vecinas. ¿Qué su némesis y ese otro francesito serían caballeros dorados?

"¿Y para qué los repites, si ya los conté?"

"Tengo que saberme sus nombres, cuando sea un caballero dorado, ¡Serán mis compañeros!" –Gritaba entusiasmado el italiano.

"Pero ninguno de nosotros dos sabe cuándo nació, ¿Cómo sabremos cual es nuestra armadura?"

"Así que el españolito aspira a la armadura dorada de Capricornio. Interesante." –Le dijo Aristeo asomándose por arriba de las paredes que separaban las duchas.

"¡No me mires, estoy desnudo!" –Gritó el albino cubriéndose avergonzado.

"¡A mí tampoco me mires, mi piel no tiene pelaje que cubra mis cositas!" –Gritó también Amoka.

"Lo que digas, niño. ¿Sabes? Yo soy oficialmente aspirante a caballero dorado de Escorpión, y acabo de vencer a tu hermano en la arena, ¿Qué significa? Que con él por debajo de mí y con el acuariano perezoso, seré el más poderoso caballero dorado, y escucha, ¡Yo seré el patriarca!"

"¡Pues me revelo a tu régimen, patriarca!" –Declaró Michelángelo cogiendo la manguera y rociando al griego mayor en la cara, no pudiendo ver y con el piso resbaladizo cayó de forma más bien vergonzosa. –"Muere, muere, muere, vete al inferno y arde ahí eternamente escorpión venenoso."

"¿Puedo también ser guerrillero?"

"No, yo estoy haciendo un golpe de estado, tomaré el poder y liberaré al país de este tipo con la uña filosa que es malvado. Y luego seré nombrado director supremo… digo patriarca."

"¿Estuviste hablando de historia con Blaise?... Espera, ¿qué uña filosa?"

"¡Ahora me las pagarán, mocosos!" –Gritó el peliazul que efectivamente tenía una filosa y larga uña en el dedo índice, apuntándoles. –"Unos cuantos golpes con mi aguja en desarrollo bastará con unos gusanos como ustedes."

A una velocidad increíble ambos niños lograron ponerse ropa interior y sin nada más salir corriendo mientras Aristeo les seguía amenazando con su dedo índice. Lamentablemente para Kanya, que pasaba por allí, Aristeo no se había dado el tiempo de vestirse, dejándole a la amazona una imagen difícil de borrar por varios días.

* * *

><p>¡Apareció Seiya! Aunque no hizo mucho… sólo pensar, pero ¡Ya hará más!<p>

Eh… la pelea no fue taaaaaan genial ni nada de eso, pero sólo son niñitos, no los iba a poner a darse golpes brutales y súper movimientos… todavía no.

Un poco de humor, una peleíta, un momento triste, más humor, los capítulos están saliendo algo más largos que antes, eso me gusta…

Espero lo hayan disfrutado –tan rápido que salió- y espero ya vengan buenos combates.

Nota: ¿creen que soy muy… habladora? con el narrador, ¿intervengo mucho o está bien? Porque que dos personajes se estén peleando y que el narrador empiece con sus metáforas y esas cosas raras que a veces me pongo a escribir es… en cierta forma molesto. Las críticas siempre serán bienvenidas.


	12. Antiguos conocidos

Notas antes de empezar: los flash back están en negrita cursiva.

Es algo confuso los cambios de género de Caos, pero es para que se entienda que no es ni ella ni él, sino ambos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Antiguos conocidos::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No es necesario que se vaya, me agrada mucho este humano…" –interrumpió el susodicho, apareciendo de la nada, como si se hubiese creado ahí mismo.

Caos soy, eres y es la infinita entidad, espacio que contiene en potencia todo lo existente, todo el porvenir. Su omnipresencia llenaba el salón casi al extremo de no dejar aire para que sus ocupantes respirasen. Aquella masa desordenada tomó la forma de una pequeña y tierna niña de cabellos dorados, ojos grandes y verdes, piel pecosa y cubierta por un largo vestido de seda rosa. Era sorprendente, y a la vez algo perturbador, que un ser tan poderoso y terrible pudiese presentarse de formas tan poco sospechosas.

"¿No les gusta?" –Preguntó apenada Caos. –"Humanos… siquiera yo sé que pasa por sus mortales cabezas."

"Usted solicitó una audiencia, su ilustre deidad Caos, dígame, ¿Qué se le ofrece?" –hizo una reverencia la diosa. –"Sabe que sea cual sea su voluntad, hemos de cumplirla." –Ella lo sabía, había tratado con muchas otras deidades, debía ser precavida, más aun con un ser que acabaría el universo con el mismo esfuerzo que hace para parpadear.

"Sí, sí, a lo que yo venía. Verá, querida, y espero me entienda, en que ya me ha aburrido esta guerra, ya van cinco años, y no ha pasado nada distinto de las otras dos grandes guerras humanas anteriores, ni la presencia de espectros la separa del genocidio suicida que cometió la humanidad. Además usan armas, máquinas, todos esos aparatajes hechos de su propia mano, ¡Deberían usar esas manos, pero para otra cosa! Debería castigar a Hades, por causarlo, pero tampoco es que los hombres fuesen inocentes marionetas. De hecho los verdaderos causantes son los humanos, que han desatado la ira de Hades." –Se detuvo un momento para mirar a los tres presentes. Fijó la vista en Saori. –"¿Una ofensa tal que enfadaría a Hades tanto como para que olvidase a su acérrima rival y se fijara en los hombres? Es un asunto algo complicado, pero tiene derecho a saber, siendo la única diosa con libertad de serlo."

"¿Quiere decir que me explicará como detener esta guerra?" –Preguntó Atenea.

"Paciencia, querida, sé que odias ver a tus humanitos sufrir sin que puedas hacer nada para remediarlo. Como le decía, esta guerra está aburrida, hay que detenerla, lo haría yo mismo, pero…"

"¿Pero? ¿No es una deidad todopoderosa?" –le inquirió el único en la sala que no expelía cosmos. –"¿Obligará a Atenea a intervenir para su diversión?" –Le volvió a preguntar molesto.

"¡Que adorable, Seiya! ¿Cómo adivinaste?" –Aplaudió con sus antropomórficas manos. –"Lo haría yo misma, pero sería tan latoso, ¡Quiero ver a algunos de sus santos en acción!" –Gritaba animado. –"Luego de que vuestra tía, Deméter, de cuerpo mortal como todos los dioses, desatase con su reducido poder una sequía, los hombres buscaron cualquier método para abastecerse de alimento. Resumiendo el asunto, la pequeña Perséfone cometió el error de hacer crecer una planta en frente de un hombre, ¡Algunos humanos son realmente codiciosos! Quería el poder de esa muchacha para sí y sus deseos. Ya entenderás lo que vino después, ¿Quién imaginaría que el señor del inframundo quería tanto a vuestra hermana? Si hasta vuestro tío y eterno oponente por la Tierra siente aprecio por alguien. Los hombres se han burlado de los dioses, los utilizan, eso es muy molesto, ¿No?"

"¿Es verdad lo que dice?"

"Aun si mintiera mi poder es tal que sería realidad con sólo decirlo, querida, y agradece que vuestra tía no tiene armada, porque también la mandaría a por los imprudentes humanos. Contaminaron aire, mar y tierras, sobreexplotaron aire, mar y tierras, ¿Cómo lo remedian? Haciéndose de la diosa de la naturaleza. ¡Son creativos! Aunque tontos."

Atenea, Saori, lo estaba entendiendo…

"_**Hades sólo quiere hacer pagar a los humanos, por quitarle lo más preciado. El espectro dijo que era algo muy importante para él, algo o alguien a quien realmente amaba. Dijo que esto no era una Guerra Santa, pero que atacarían si interveníamos para detenerla." –y dicho esto el caballero de unicornio cayó al suelo. Un santo que estaba a su lado se agachó para ayudarlo.**_

"_**Entonces es cierto, Hades no nos ataca a nosotros, sino a los hombres… aun así es nuestra misión proteger a la humanidad, y si debemos enfrentar una nueva Guerra Santa, estamos dispuestos a pagar el precio. Mu." –Éste asintió.**_

"_**Auriga, necesitamos que sigas al frente, debemos saber la causa real del ataque de los espectros, si es posible, que es lo que busca." –Le ordenó el antiguo caballero de Aries.**_

"_**Sí, como ordene." –hizo un gesto de respeto, acatando. En realidad Guillaume deseaba poder quedarse un tiempo en el santuario, poder estar con su discípulo, para mínimo enseñarle a dar una patada, pero tenía que ausentarse otra vez. Ya le estaba debiendo muchos favores a Anís por cuidar al niño.**_

"_**Señorita Atenea, si le preocupa la posición de otros dioses, podemos enviar a Lira a hablar con el señor Julián para saber sobre Poseidón y sus marinas." –La diosa lo pensó y aceptó la propuesta. Luego ordenó retirarse a los demás santos presentes, y que llevasen a Jabu para que recibiera atención.**_

"_**Mu, no contamos con toda la orden dorada, sólo con el anciano maestro Dohko y tú, y las órdenes más bajas tampoco están completas, el santuario está más lleno de jóvenes aprendices." –Hizo una pequeña pausa, mostrando una leve mueca de dolor, casi invisible. –"Y no contaremos con la importantísima ayuda de los cinco santos de bronce que vencieron en la anterior guerra." –buscó no decir sus nombres. –"Sin embargo no podemos ver de brazos cruzados como la humanidad sufre la ira de un dios." **_

"¿Lo hará?" –Le preguntó la deidad en forma de niña.

"Sugiere que si devolvemos a Perséfone a Hades, usted intercederá para que retire a sus espectros. Sin espectros a su mando, los humanos en guerra se darán cuenta de que ya no tiene sentido pelear y cesarán."

"No lo hubiese dicho mejor, querida."

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" –le dio la espalda caminando hacia el trono de mármol. Caos contestó que sí. –"Usted… con todo respeto, usted no habrá tenido algo que ver con todo esto, ¿Cierto?"

"Qué divina chiquilla… divina…" –rio y desapareció. Atenea no alcanzó a voltearse para ver su cara, el gesto prepotente con que se había despedido. ¿Servía de algo saberlo? En realidad no, fue masoquista y estúpido, o un vano intento de hacer saber a Caos que los controlaba, pero que ellos sabían que los controlaba. Incluso Hades estaba siendo controlado, usado por la deidad aprovechando la debilidad de incluso un dios tan cruel como él. ¿Debía decirle? ¿De qué serviría? Su orgullo herido al verse humillado azotaría con una tempestad peor a la Tierra. Mu se acercó y susurró algo a la diosa, inaudible para el antiguo caballero de Pegaso que aun parecía perturbado por la impotencia con que su diosa acataba las órdenes de Caos. Reaccionó cuando ésta le ordenó salir. Él obedeció.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Adelphos caminaba de aquí para acá por su templo, su futuro templo, mirando a ninguna parte y hablando, sí, hablando consigo mismo. Tratando de convencer a su hermano de dejarle en paz e irse, que él ya no podía estar allí. Él sería el caballero de Géminis, ya no estaba para jugar a ser dos personas, ni para dejarse llevar por algo que no controlaba. Adelphos quería también portar la armadura dorada de Adelphos. Y le sería fácil, porque su cuerpo era igual, el mismo que el de su gemelo.

"_Sería muy fácil engañar a los demás_." –Le decía. –"_Y la armadura me aceptaría como portador, Adelphos, porque somos el mismo pedazo de carne en el espacio, ocupamos el mismo espacio, los mismos átomos, y somos parte del mismo cosmos_."

Nadie le entendía, nadie podía ayudarlo. Tenía que cargar con eso solo. ¿Cómo podía remediarlo? Con siete años no podía hacer mucho. Muchos le tomarían por loco, pero él sabía, ahora lo sabía, y estaba consciente, muy consciente, de que él era él y nadie más. _No me olvides, no me dejes solo. _Tenía que callarse. _No me vas a desaparecer, soy tu hermano, Adelphos, soy tu hermano, Adelphos. _Tal vez debería asumir algo así como un duelo, matarlo. O decirle a un adulto. _No vuelvo a golpear a alguien, te lo prometo. Sólo tenía celos, no te quería con alguien más que conmigo. _Eso no era lo que decías antes.

Maldito gemelo evanescente. Si su madre no se hubiese trastornado tanto con la idea de que uno de los hijos que reconocía la ecografía en realidad nunca nacería, si no le hubiese arraigado como mala hierba el pensamiento irreal de un gemelo que jamás existió…

"Estaría solo." –Se dijo. –"A aquel a quien no acompañan seres corpóreos no puede sino acompañarse de seres incorpóreos… Debí crear un hermano imaginario más sumiso y leal."

"Nunca se está solo, niño." –Le contestó una voz desde la salida trasera del templo. Era un hombre vestido con una camisa y unos pantalones jeans, de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, que hablaba en japonés. –"Disculpa, no quise interrumpirte. Esta es la casa de Géminis, ¿Verdad? ¿Eres aspirante a caballero dorado de esta casa?" –El griego se limitó a confirmar con la cabeza. –"Sé un niño bueno, futuro santo." –Se despidió. ¿Ser bueno? ¿Qué clase de consejo era ese?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seiya siguió descendiendo hasta dejar atrás las doce casas. ¡Cuántos recuerdos! Ya había vivido mucho del pasado, lo mejor era pasear por el escenario de sus tantas proezas, ver que tal, puede que encontrase a algún conocido. Al poco andar vio al anciano Dohko con dos niños, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello blanco: debían ser sus discípulos. El menor estaba levantando una pequeña piedra con su cosmos. Seiya se inclinó y recogió una del tamaño de su mano, y se concentró en levantarla. Intentaba e intentaba, pero la roca no se movía. Se concentró una última vez, con todas sus fuerzas, y esta vez se elevó, para su sorpresa, y luego salió disparada hacia la mano de una amazona que se le acercaba. Era ella.

"¡Marín!"

"Seiya, ¿Qué haces aquí? Este ya no es lugar para ti."

"También me es grato verte." –Sonrió. La amazona bufó en forma de reproche, sabía que ya no podía ordenarle nada como maestra, porque ese hombre había dejado el oficio para el que lo había entrenado. No fue su decisión, lo sabía, era incómodo.

"¿Cómo está tu hermana?" –Se animó a preguntar.

"Bien." –Respondió.

"¡Maestra!" –Gritó a lo lejos una niña rubia con máscara –como todas las mujeres ahí, excepto la diosa- y corrió al lado de Marín. Seiya la miró curioso, así que tenía una nueva discípula. Qué suerte la de la niña, le ha tocado una maestra excepcional. –"Estoy lista para la lección de hoy, maestra." –Le dijo la niña.

"Vamos, Kanya." –Se fueron alejando ambas del japonés. Siquiera se había despedido.

"¡Esfuérzate mucho, Kanya, Marín puede ser una maestra exigente, pero es la mejor!" –Se despidió. Sólo la menor se volteó un poco, sonrió –la máscara cubre cualquier gesto- y luego siguió mirando al frente. Las perdió de vista tras unas columnas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En los límites del santuario, desde donde se podía divisar el único pueblo cercano al lugar santo, Rodorio, su gente, su vida campesina, su felicidad y su tristeza, no comparable a la de otros pueblos, pues bendecidos por su ubicación la guerra no parecía asomarse allí, Volgran descansaba sobre una columna rota. Era un gran alivio ver que fuera de ese lugar de guerreros, había civiles que gozaban de la paz. Era como un pequeño paraíso dentro del gran infierno que estaba hecha la Tierra. Y al lado de ese paraíso debían estar ellos, que se supone podrán obtener el poder para expandir su condición al resto del mundo. ¿Era verdad? Entonces estaba muy bien, genial, si eso le gustaba, contagiar alegría, como cuando bailaba en las calles de Blumenau, sobre todo durante la fiesta de Octubre donde todos solían soltar un par de monedas más. Hace dos años que ya no disfrutaba de los carros alegóricos, la música ni los caramelos gratis.

Un montón de aves volaron cubriendo por un segundo el sol, huyendo de Rodorio. Hubo gritos y llantos, él los oía, y gente desesperada corría y quedaba arrinconada entre los atacantes y la entrada al santuario, inaccesible, violenta, prohibida, pero que ellos se esforzaron en cruzar. No lo lograban. Esos hombres vestían armaduras negras que absorbían hasta los mismísimos rayos del sol, cuyos brillos sólo eran producto de la lustrosa superficie de las mismas. Como la del hombre con quien José se había ido.

"¿P… por qué están matando a los lugareños? ¿Acaso esos hombres son…?" –Pero su cuerpo se paralizó cuando uno de ellos, de amplias alas, se elevó hasta donde estaba y, frente a él, le advirtió de la misión de esos espectros.

"¡Asuman las consecuencias de intervenir el castigo a los hombres, la ira del dios Hades!"

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón, por más que tenía pensado todo esto, no me gustó la forma en que lo rebelé... probé de varias maneras, pero no me convencía... fue lo mejor que pude. Me sonaba bien cuando me lo explicaba, pero cuando lo leía me sonaba raro. Espero estén más satisfechos que yo.<p>

Dije que quería crear santos con cierto parecido o guiño a sus antecesores, pero igualmente únicos y en parte originales. Cuando creé a Adelphos, recuerdo haber leído por ahí información sobre el síndrome del gemelo evanescente o desaparecido: hay veces en que uno o varios hermanos son reabsorbidos a las primeras semanas o meses, es decir, un embarazo múltiple culmina como uno simple. Había casos de gemelos solitarios que se sentían incompletos, que solían comprar cosas de a dos, e incluso como si estuvieran vivos y a la vez muertos. Es sabido que los gemelos forman lazos muy fuertes. Más o menos enfoqué a mi caballero de Géminis en ese concepto, más que en un gemelo real.

Otro detalle, es que ahora Seiya y los demás tendrían unos 23 años (Ikki unos 25)

(pd: yo y mis errores… en el capítulo anterior Word y mis mil leídas antes de subir nos pasamos una palabra mal escrita. Dice _inferno_ en lugar de _infierno_… me comí una i… no importa mucho porque lo dice mi italianito Gelo, así que "digamos" que fue "intencional". La cuestión es que si ven una palabra mal escrita o cambiada háganmelo saber, soy un poco obsesiva con eso y también ayuda a una buena lectura. Gracias.)


	13. Sangre infantil

Antes de todo, debo decir que no he escrito muchas peleas, no suelo hacerlo, pero me esforcé para que las acciones se entiendan y no sea aburrido. Espero les guste el resultado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Sangre infantil:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¿P… por qué están matando a los lugareños? ¿Acaso esos hombres son…?" –Pero su cuerpo se paralizó cuando uno de ellos, de amplias alas, se elevó hasta donde estaba y, frente a él, le advirtió de la misión de esos espectros. Esa… ¡Esa persona podía saber algo de José!

Plegó sus alas tras su espalda que tomaban la curiosa forma de un corazón, y estirando su mano sin mucho esfuerzo cogió el cuello del chiquillo y lo arrojó fuera de su camino, tirándole contra la pared. Le pareció un desperdicio haberse detenido a matar a un insignificante aprendiz. Los demás espectros siguieron avanzando…

"¡Detente!" –Se levantó el moreno, adolorido. –"Quiero preguntarte algo."

El hombre le miró un rato, suspiró fastidiado y se le acercó con una velocidad sorprendente. Iba a darle un golpe fatal, pero un cosmos le detuvo. Se volteó y vio a un hombre de armadura de bronce que, como tales, poco cubría su cuerpo, dejando al resto de su piel con la pobre protección de su ropa. El espectro sonrió divertido, desatendió al niño y, amenazante, comenzó a rodearse de un oscuro cosmos.

"Por fin salió alguien a atender, ¿Está la dueña de casa?"

"Lo lamento, pero la señorita no está disponible, pero encantado te muestro la salida." –Se puso en posición de combate. –"¡Aullido mortal!" –Y lanzando un puñetazo que cortó el aire atacó al espectro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aristeo se había escabullido del entrenamiento para vagar por allí. Había notado que ya no se juntaba con sus camaradas como antes, sólo mantenía la misma cercanía con Ditfrid, quien en ese momento lo acompañaba.

"¿Será porque ahora soy mucho más fuerte que ellos?" –comentó. –"Tal vez porque aspiro a una armadura dorada, como que… no sé, ahora me tienen miedo. Sus maestros les habrán explicado la diferencia entre las otras órdenes." –Se detuvo. –"Pero tú aspiras a una de bronce, ¿No? ¿Te crees inferior a mí?"

"Para nada. Puede que si haya una diferencia, al menos contigo, pero no le temo a ninguno de los otros aspirantes a santo dorado. Todos siempre dicen que no importa la armadura, sino la persona… ¡Aunque es curioso que siempre se lo dicen a los de bronce y plata!" –Rio.

Una fuerza increíble les azotó y casi les hace perder el equilibrio. Al levantar la vista un cuerpo cubierto por una ostentosa e intimidante armadura caminaba sonriendo, sosteniendo con su mano derecha el cuerpo sin vida de un soldado, o al menos lo que había quedado de él. El ojo único en el casco de su armadura parecía mirar hacia ellos. Una escena así les perturbó de sobremanera. Aristeo agitó su cabeza y se puso en posición de combate, no sin evitar que las piernas le temblaran un poco.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" –Le susurró Ditfrid.

"No voy a huir, soy Aristeo de Escorpión y eliminaré a todos mis enemigos sin excepción."

"No eres un santo."

"¿El mocosito quiere pelear? Bien, morirás como héroe, como los adultos." –Se lanzó contra el griego, pero su puño fue detenido por la palma de un hombre que apareció frente a él.

"¡Das un paso más en esta tierra santa y te cortaré en pedazos, schlampe!" – y con un movimiento de muñeca rompió la del espectro.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves, maldito!?" –Se alejó un poco para poder observarlo. No llevaba ninguna armadura. –"¿Y quién eres tú?"

"Aristeo, escúchame." –Le ordenó el rubio, ignorando al enemigo. –"Te largas ahora y te escondes junto con tu amiguito, esta pelea no es tuya."

"¿Qué? Pero si yo…"

"No me repliques."

"¡Deberías atender otras urgencias!" –Atacó Cíclope al santo. Cabeza. Hombros. Pecho. Brazos. Cinturón. Piernas. Una armadura plateada cubrió su cuerpo ante la amenaza del ataque, evitando resultar dañado, a la vez que aumentaba el cosmos a su alrededor, una armadura plateada y de detalles redondeados y elegantes. El malvado salió disparado, unas cuerdas sostuvieron y aprisionaron su cuerpo, y en finos y precisos cortes remolinantes redujo al espectro a un rastrojo de metal y sangre. El espectro siquiera alcanzó a gritar o a escuchar el nocturno de cuerdas que le dio muerte.

"Wilhelm de Lira. Espero estés contento."

"Ma… maestro…" –El peliazul estaba temblando, así como también el peliverde, ante tal desplante de violencia. Por alguna razón un combate uno a uno era más terrible de ver que la guerra misma. El griego se acercó un poco, iba a hablar, pero de su boca no salían palabras.

"¿No harás un comentario burlesco, algo como _qué masculina esa lira,_ o _con razón no solía llevar esa armadura_, Aristeo?" –Se inclinó para verlo cara a cara. Suspiró. –"No creí que te choquearía tanto… perdón, debí ser más cuidadoso."

¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón? Miró al piso, con vergüenza, porque él se creía fuerte y rudo, pero ahora que se enfrentaba a un verdadero enemigo se había quedado paralizado. Si no hubiese llegado su maestro…

"Ese hombre… ¿De verdad iba a matarnos?"

"Aristeo, prométeme algo." –Se levantó. –"Váyanse ambos a la base de las doce casas, allí estarán seguros. Si encuentran aprendices díganles que vayan allí también. Deben dejarle esto a los mayores."

"Pero maestro, ¿Nosotros no deberíamos pelear por…?"

"No me vengas con la justicia, la paz y el amor, Aristeo, siempre has negado que eso exista." –Le empujó despacio hacia atrás. –"Nosotros lucharemos por ustedes, hoy, para que ustedes puedan luchar por otros mañana."

"¡Pfff! ¡Pues no nos dejarán enemigos!" –Se limpió la cara y sonrió como el pícaro que era, y se fue corriendo junto con su amigo. Sabía que luego de esto su maestro se pondría más estricto, porque había sido débil. ¡La amabilidad poco le duraría! Pero tenía una pequeña misión y debía cumplirla.

"Qué lindo." –Aplaudió un ser caminando hacia él. Vio los restos de su soldado sin ninguna emoción constatable y luego fijó su mirada en el santo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La presencia de fuerzas oscuras dentro del santuario había alertado a los caballeros que se dirigían a detener la invasión. Había un gran problema si esto sucedía: hace apenas diez años que la Guerra Santa había reducido enormemente la armada de la diosa de la paz. Para bien o para mal podía decir lo mismo del ejército de Hades. El santuario estaba lleno de discípulos, y quienes vestían sus armaduras, ¿Cuántos eran? Unos veinte. Algunos no llevaban mucho tiempo portándola. Y algunos soldados. Se lo habían advertido, por eso no debían lamentarse, debían actuar. El patriarca Mu se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba a la salida del templo. Saori quiso seguirle, pero el antiguo portador de la armadura de Aries la detuvo, se disculpó, dudoso, y prefirió dejar a su merced sus acciones. Él nunca pensó ser patriarca, él no quería dirigir, y aunque era pacífico, estaba dispuesto a ir al campo de batalla por aquello que creía justo. No podía quedarse allí, pero tampoco podía exponer a su diosa. ¡Si tan sólo el maestro Shion pudiese aconsejarle ahora!

"Mu, por favor, no puedo permitir que vuelva a ocurrir una matanza en contra de aquellos que juran protegerme. No podemos permitirlo, por más que nos veamos en desventaja." –Le rogó. –"Sé que podemos hacer algo."

"Señorita Atenea…" –le miró y luego se arrodilló. –"No crea que esto es su culpa, ni que cargamos de alguna forma con sus decisiones. Hemos puesto nuestra fe en usted porque sabemos que usted vela por la humanidad. Más que una condena, es un deber, la retribución que hace la humanidad, a través de nosotros, por los favores y gracia que…"

"Tranquilo, te entiendo. Todos estamos luchando por esto, ya lo sé." –Dijo la diosa cambiando su mirada angustiosa a una denodada, y avanzó hasta la salida. El muviano le abrió la pesada puerta y ambos salieron y descendieron las doce casas del zodiaco, rápido, entendiendo que el enemigo ya estaba librando batalla contra sus aliados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Maestra, ¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó el pequeño Amoka, extrañado por la repentina posición que tomó la amazona, parándose delante de ellos. No podía ver su rostro tras la máscara, pero demostraba preocupación.

"Blaise, llévate a Amoka a las doce casas." –Le ordenó. Amoka alegó que él mismo podía caminar, aunque su maestra sabía por qué lo decía. Sabía que apenas viese a un enemigo ese cabecita dura atacaría sin pensar.

Blaise comenzaba a sentir una energía conocida, maligna, muy similar a la que había sentido en Konzentrationslager Natzweiler, esa que también había sentido Guillaume. Sin embargo había otra más. El francés cogió la mano de Amoka y lo arrastró en la dirección que su maestra temporal le indicó. Amoka se resistió cuando vio salir al encuentro de su maestra a dos hombres de armaduras negras, pero Blaise insistía en cumplir con la orden de la santo de Grulla. Qué no podían dejarla sola, que era trampa, que él no quería perder a su maestra. El pelirrojo ya había tenido que abandonar a un ser querido, ¡Cuánto le dolía a él también! el niñito estaba a punto de llorar. Incluso le mordía el brazo.

"¡Danza destellante!"

Unos escombros saltaron y vieron una nube de polvo. Luego una queja. Amoka logró zafarse un momento, pero Blaise lo derribó a los pocos pasos.

"¡Suéltame, tonto, tengo que ayudarla!"

"Ten confianza, ella podrá contra esos hombres."

Uno de los hombres venía tras ellos. El otro estaba peleando contra la mujer, pues seguían saltando escombros y escuchándose voces guerreras. El fornido hombre cuyo casco se asemejaba a los cuernos de un escarabajo reía y miraba hacia atrás, como si se burlara de Anís, de que no puede librarse de su oponente rápidamente e ir a detenerlo, de sentir su desesperación al verlo cada vez más cerca de aquellos a quienes quería proteger. Ese hombre, ese espectro, su rostro le era conocido. Era… Era… En Natzweiler, ese hombre que habló en griego, el que dijo… ¿Qué había dicho? Era él. ¡Era él!

Una ira inmensa le consumía, mas podía pensar con claridad, y muy a su pesar sabía que no podía contra lo que se suponía era uno de los mayores enemigos de su diosa. Levantó a Amoka y ambos comenzaron a correr. El espectro divertido siguió caminando y mirando hacia atrás. Los jovencitos también le miraban de vez en cuando. Unos pasos rapidísimos bastaron para pararse frente a ellos. No había opción. Amoka se lanzó contra el enemigo, pero éste le cogió su puño y lo mantuvo suspendido sin esfuerzo. Era contra las reglas de los caballeros entablar un combate en mayoría de número, pero como aún no eran unos oficialmente, no debía constituir una falta, por lo que Blaise también trató de atacarle. Su mano desnuda chocó contra la armadura del antebrazo negro, protegiendo al espectro del, sin embargo, débil golpe, y con él mismo le golpeó arrojándolo al suelo. Riendo cogió con su ahora mano libre el brazo del rubiecito y comparándolo con una frágil y delgada rama, procedió a romper el húmero a presión. El chiquillito gemía y se retorcía de dolor.

Blaise se levantó y cogió el brazo del espectro, y éste se cubrió de una delgada capa de escarcha.

"Buen intento, niño." –Se burló. –"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" –Y arrojó al griego menor sobre su compañero. –"Creo que me he pasado, no son más que las larvas de estos gusanos, los mataré rápidamente para que no sigan sufriendo." –Pero al intentar avanzar hacia ellos notó que sus pies estaban totalmente congelados y adheridos al suelo. Blaise se echó a Amoka a la espalda y corrió huyendo del espectro. Pero a él sólo le bastó un poco de forcejeo para liberarse.

"Blaise, viene por nosotros."

"No voy a dejar que te vuelva a hacer nada."

"¿Ah?"

El espectro de escarabajo les dio alcance y les golpeó. Ambos aspirantes a santo cayeron al suelo. Preparaba el golpe final para el francés, pero una fuerte patada le golpeó la cara e incrustó su cabeza contra el cerámico suelo. El resto de su robusto cuerpo cayó también.

"¡Eso estuvo cerca! Casi pierdo a mi chiquillo." –Sonrió su salvador. –"Perdón por tardar, pero he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer, ya ves que me mandan para todo." –Le ayudó quien lo había llevado hasta el santuario. No había mejor momento para que hubiese llegado. –"Ya, mi geniecito, vete con tu compañerito, busca a la señorita Atenea y dile esto: Auriga ya localizó a lo más preciado para Hades, y Ofiuco ha ido en su búsqueda. Ya está en camino hacia acá. Que no se te olvide."

El espectro comenzó a levantarse, por lo que Blaise se apresuró a coger a Amoka y alejarse del lugar. Guillaume no solía enojarse, pero ese sujeto interrumpía su regreso y, para peor, también le reconoció como el hombre con quien había mantenido un encuentro en ese lugar donde había encontrado a su chiquillo, ese terrible lugar cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba.

"Está muy mal que diga esto, pero considera nuestro encuentro como algo, en parte, muy pequeña parte, personal."

El espectro también le reconoció de aquella vez, era una fortuna, porque en esa ocasión tuvo que aguantar unas ganas inmensas de volarle los sesos de un golpe. Ahora podía hacerlo sin mesura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dragón ascendente. La imagen de un sublime dragón y el poderoso golpe del anciano elevaron y vencieron rápidamente a siete espectros, cayendo al suelo sin vida. Era el poder de un santo dorado, viejo, limitado, pero sabio y leal, al cual pocos espectros podrían hacerle frente. Dohko sabía que éste no sería un ataque masivo como sucedió hace diez años, o hace más de doscientos. Una Guerra Santa tan cercana a la anterior condenaba a ambos bandos a contar con pocos guerreros. Los mejores probablemente no estarían, sin desmerecer a nadie.

Uno de los cuerpos maltrechos movió un poco una mano, a lo que el pequeño albino le pateó.

"¡No debes hacer eso!" –Lo alejó su hermano.

"Pero se estaba moviendo."

"A veces se mueven por… reflejos, o algo así."

"Los muertos no se mueven."

"No se debe atacar a un enemigo que ya está acabado, Michelángelo." –Le regañó el maestro de Libra. El italiano se ruborizó y cabizbajo pidió perdón, para luego esconderse en la camisa de Fernando. Él le desordenaba el cabello y le decía que no era tan grave. Fernando estaba un poco impresionado por las muertes, pero Michelángelo no pareció inquietarse: ya había visto cadáveres en el pueblo destruido.

Un poderoso cosmos se acercaba hacia ellos, era violento, y superaba con creses el de los espectros caídos. El santo le advirtió a sus discípulos que retrocedieran, y revelando el efecto de misopetamenos volvió a su cuerpo joven y vigoroso.

"Apenas sentí la presencia de un santo dorado vine a buscarte. Así que sólo hay dos. Creí que tendría más diversión, pero el señor Hades tenía razón, Atenea y sus caballeros no se han recuperado lo suficiente." –Y delante de ellos se presentó un hombre alto, pero muy joven, cuya armadura cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, dejando su rostro enmarcado entre las fauces de un dragón, casco coronado con cuernos y angulosos bordes, así como el resto de la coraza. Un monstruoso y reptiliano rostro protegía su pecho, y unas ponderosas alas se abrieron a la par, llegando a cubrir el sol que sobre ellos indicaba que ya entraba la tarde del día. Era un nuevo juez.

"Muchos jovencitos talentosos mueren por su impetuosidad." –Le advirtió el caballero de Libra, vistiendo su ropaje dorado, metal brillante y pulido que reflejaba la luz de las almas que perturbadas por la presencia de un siervo de Hades rodeaban como moscas locas el cuerpo de su más joven discípulo. Los seis pares de armas permanecían en su lugar. El juez retrocedió por reflejo, pero mostrando determinación en su rostro se puso en posición de combate. A pesar de su fuerza y su cargo, parecía que era novato. O Hades no les consideraba una real amenaza ahora, o se había visto obligado a enviar a, tal vez, el único juez que entonces había reclutado.

Esta guerrilla iba a derribar por igual a los viejos árboles sobrevivientes como a los brotes que apenas sabían de qué iba esto de la guerra misma.

* * *

><p>Sólo fui comenzando algunos combates, mientras tanto, espero no resulte confuso el montaje de varias escenas. Por ahora mis niñitos no van a librar fieras peleas, sino los adultos, unos cuantos sobrevivientes de la anterior guerra, de la historia original, y los otros nuevos.<p>

Pd: tenía dudas en cuanto a la armadura de Lira, porque no tenía claro si Orphee (Orfeo) era el de la verdadera historia, o sea, del mito original, o si era un joven que lamentablemente le había pasado lo mismo. Busqué y busqué, figuraba con 19 años, por lo que supuse que Kurumada sólo se basó en la historia, así que puedo tener un aspirante que luego de diez años obtuvo la de Lira. Espero no incurra en errores.


	14. La mujer cautiva

Me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero aquí está, por fin, el nuevo capítulo. Mil disculpas.

Notas: he notado que soy muy dada a escribir expresiones como ugh, gah, ah, mh, tsk, ngh, kya, etc… al menos en los rol… de todas formas trataré que no quede raro (ya dije que las peleas no son lo mío).

Para crear a otros personajes podría usar constelaciones que no aparezcan en SS original, pero sí, por ejemplo, en The Lost Canvas. He decidido que para referencias a la Guerra Santa de Dohko y Shion usaré la versión de TLC, no la de ND, ya que está acabada. Puede que también tome referencias de Omega en cuando a ataques.

Los ataques estarán en español. Todos.

* * *

><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::La mujer cautiva::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

_Desde la era mitológica, cada 243 años se repite la guerra entre la diosa Atenea y Hades, el rey del inframundo. Cuando el mal surge en la tierra reaparecen los caballeros de la esperanza, los caballeros de Atenea. Ellos visten las armaduras que representan las 88 constelaciones y mantienen la paz a costa de sus vidas. Dicen que sus puños desgarran el cielo y estremecen la tierra... Hace diez años se libró la última Guerra Santa, y Atenea triunfó. Todo eso me lo contó mi padre… Dijo que fue muy divertido de ver…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un nuevo juez. Retrocedió por reflejo, pero mostrando determinación en su rostro se puso en posición de combate. A pesar de su fuerza y su cargo, parecía que era novato.

"Así que Libra… Soy Lebara de Wyver, estrella celestial de la ferocidad, te mataré y luego mataré al otro caballero dorado, no habrá nadie que me impida llevármela."

"¿Llevarse a quién?"

"¡No finjas no saber!" –Se precipitó contra el antiguo santo a una velocidad tan alta que para los dos discípulos fue imposible seguir su movimiento, pero lo bastante lento para que el caballero lograse saltar por sobre él y luego con una fuerte patada estrellarlo contra el suelo, elevando en una nube de polvo los trozos de piso que cedieron al golpe. Ninguno de los grandes escombros amenazó la seguridad de los dos pequeños. Dohko se alejó un poco, esperando el siguiente movimiento del espectro.

"Agh… es cierto lo que dicen, los caballeros dorados son los más fuertes de la orden." –Se quejó, levantándose y sacudiéndose algo de polvo. –"Tendré que poner más empeño, pero no creas que por un golpe voy a creer que me vas a ganar."

"Parece que ha habido un mal entendido, Wyver, retira tus tropas ahora, aquí no está lo que buscan."

"Je. Hace un rato dijiste que no sabías."

El santo sonrió. –"Perdón si no vi lo obvio, tanto años le hacen a uno más lento. No creas que estoy agotado físicamente, eso sí."

"Este debe ser el caballero que ha peleado dos Guerras Santas… ¿A cuántos compañeros habrá visto caer? ¿A cuántos de los míos habrá matado? ¿Cuántas generaciones habrán perecido frente a sus impotentes ojos? ¿Son diez o doscientos años tiempo suficiente para que un cuerpo y espíritu heridos por la guerra sane?" –Se preguntaba el joven. Abrió sus alas y se elevó un poco. –"Ahora verá lo que es verdadera velocidad." –Y cayendo casi en picada arremetió contra el chino, quien sólo pudo recibir el golpe y resistirlo.

¿Por qué de pronto lo trataba de usted? No era relevante ni oportuno preguntárselo. Logró empujar a su enemigo y coger una de las alas de su sapuri, giró sobre sí mismo, movimiento semejante al que hacen los lanzadores de martillo, estrellándolo contra una columna y luego soltándolo para que saliese disparado contra otros escombros.

"¡Wow! ¡Genial! ¡El maestro se lo carga sin esfuerzo!" –Gritaba Michelángelo. Fernando sólo miraba absorto la pelea, en silencio. Ese espectro era fuerte, pero aún más su anciano maestro.

Lebara se levantó con alto de dificultad, limpió un poco de sangre que salía por la comisura de sus labios y miró fijamente al santo, desvió sus ojos hacia los niños y luego volvió a mirarlo, aunque con algo de relajo.

"¿No debería decirles que se alejaran?"

"No has venido solo, y temo que se encuentren con uno de los tuyos sin que pueda defenderlos. No creo que todos los espectros sean tan considerados como tú."

"Pues tendrán que esconderse bien. A usted lo haré añicos, pero no podría perdonarme matar a unos niños que siquiera pueden defenderse, ellos no son quienes obstruyen mi objetivo, no tengo porque atacarlos."

El de Libra les ordenó a sus discípulos esconderse tras un grupo de columnas que había detrás de ellos. La conversación se había vuelto rara, obedecieron, pero el español no podía estar tranquilo: ¿Qué se supone que hacía un ser tan malvado como un siervo de Hades preocupándose por ellos? Eso lo hacía ser… bueno. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu enemigo es bueno? No, de ninguna forma. Un asesino no se vuelve bueno por ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle o siendo voluntario en obras de caridad. Debía diferenciar bondad de códigos de honor guerrero. Tal vez era lo segundo.

"Ahora sí no tendremos que contenernos." –Extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados.

"No estarás justificando tu desventaja hasta ahora con eso…"

"Por supuesto que no, es un adversario poderoso." –Concentró su cosmos en un punto. –"¡Gran precaución!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Victoria, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

"Sí, señor padre." –Asintió la niña.

"¿Recuerdas la pregunta? No debes abrir por ningún motivo."

"Ninguno."

"Si la vienen a buscar, no la entregues. Sólo si contesta correctamente."

"¿Y si usa la fuerza?"

"Ten." –Colgó en su cuello un medallón con forma de flor. –"Con esto ni los mismos dioses podrán tocarte."

La pequeña de larguísimo cabello cian admiró el colgante de oro, mientras el hombre se desintegró como si nunca hubiese existido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Qué lindo." –Aplaudió un ser caminando hacia él. Vio los restos de su soldado sin ninguna emoción constatable y luego fijó su mirada en el santo. -"Lira… cuentan que el anterior estuvo al servicio de Hades, aunque no totalmente… al final le fue fiel a su diosa, ¿No?" –rio la espectro. –"Un caballero de plata con un poder semejante a uno de oro… ¿Serás igual de bueno?"

"No lo sé, habrá que probar." –Respondió a la amenaza asumiendo una posición defensiva.

La mujer retrocedió unos pasos hasta la sombra de una columna, y allí se desvaneció como la sombra, perdiendo su forma en la oscuridad. El rubio la buscó con la mirada, pero siquiera podía sentir su cosmos e, indetectable, su enemigo le atacó por la espalda, estrellándolo contra unas rocas. Apenas se incorporó se preparó para contratacar, pero la mujer había vuelto a desaparecer. Si esa era su habilidad de combate debía hallar la forma de anticipar sus golpes. Volvió a recibir un golpe, esta vez chocando contra el piso, y luego recibiendo una patada en el abdomen que le empujase todavía más contra el suelo. En medio del ataque logró coger el tobillo de su agresora, pero rápidamente se liberó y volvió a desaparecer.

"Buen intento." –se burló la espectro de Behemoth.

Ella volvió a atacar, pero Wilhelm se apartó, pasando ella de largo, y logró asestarle una patada que la arrojó por los aires y la hizo caer, aunque se las arregló para hacerlo de pie.

"Has tenido suerte." –volvió a desaparecer.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, el santo esquivaba sus ataques, ¿Cómo era eso posible? No debía detectarla hasta cuando atacase, y ese era un lapso tan corto que el cerebro no debería siquiera planear una reacción. Eso de que la misma técnica no funciona dos veces no se aplicaba a este caso. Luego de unos siete ataques fallidos se detuvo agotada, bajó la mirada tratando de recuperarse, y notó un hilillo brillante unido a su pierna. Debía ser de su lira. Se sintió burlada y arremetió de frente contra el caballero, ambos evitando el avance del otro, sus palmas y frentes encontradas, igualdad de fuerzas tan estrecha que ninguno se movía ni un centímetro. El mismo suelo cedía antes que cualquiera de los combatientes.

"Resultaste ser un hueso duro de roer."

"¿Te estás rindiendo?"

"¡Eso nunca! ¡Nunca seré vencida por quienes se resistan a la voluntad del señor Hades! ¡Todos sus enemigos serán aplastados!"

"Qué coincidencia, yo tampoco perderé frente a quienes atenten contra la humanidad y la diosa Atenea. Uno tendrá que ceder." –La espectro comenzó a escuchar los acordes de una delicada lira, pero el santo estaba usando sus manos para resistirle. No entendía como… cuando…

"Es una ilusión…"

Su vista se aclaró y pudo ver la roca con la que en realidad había estado forcejeando, contra lo que en realidad había arremetido. A su lado estaba el santo, tocando la lira.

"Acorde final."

Y las cuerdas le rodearon y sujetaron, apretando y cortando su sapuri y su carne. Logró aprovechar algo de sombra que les daba la roca y se fundió en ella, no a tiempo para evitar perder el conocimiento, pero si evitó el golpe mortal. Cayó al suelo liberándose de las cuerdas, a merced de cualquier ataque. Al caballero de plata le hubiese bastado un movimiento, pero no lo hizo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡Aullido mortal!" –Y lanzando un puñetazo que cortó el aire atacó al espectro.

El espectro de Harpía esquivó el primer ataque, pero el santo de Lobo volvió a golpearlo, y fue empujado un par de metros hacia atrás.

"Qué malos anfitriones resultaron ser los caballeros de Atenea." –Elevó ambas manos para preparar su ataque. –"¡Devorador de vida!"

Arrastró a Nachi con las poderosas ondas de cosmos del ataque, aunque él las pudo frenar un poco, dejando en el suelo marcado el rastro de sus pies. Debía admitir que le sorprendía que un mísero caballero de bronce resistiese tan bien su ataque.

"¿Qué creen que hacen atacando el santuario?" –Le interrogó.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Ustedes provocaron el ataque, se les advirtió, de hecho fui yo mismo el que le dije a un tal santo de Unicornio, ¿Acaso no entregó el mensaje?"

"Así que fuiste tú el que le dio el mensaje a Jabu. Realmente le dieron una paliza. Tranquilo, sí entregó el mensaje." –Sonrió confiado. –"Son menos que la otra vez, hace diez años, por eso preguntaba, es algo estúpido atacar la base del enemigo en esas condiciones."

"Tampoco es que ustedes fuesen muchos." –Preparó nuevamente su ataque. –"Pero es mejor así, como le dije a tu amiguito, adoro mancharme los dedos, y será divertido matar a varios de ustedes uno por uno."

Sin embargo recibió un puñetazo inesperado en la cara. No era de su contrincante, a él lo hubiese sentido acercarse, hubiese sentido su cosmos aproximarse. Tampoco era del niño, él también expelía cosmos. ¿Acaso era un humano normal? Frente a él vio a un joven castaño aún con el puño cerrado. Furioso lo golpeó y lanzó por los aires, cayendo al suelo con fuerza. Iba a atacarlo nuevamente, pero Nachi se interpuso, atacándolo, obligándolo a retroceder.

"¡Seiya, ¿Estás loco? Fácilmente pudo haberte matado, no deberías estar aquí, ya no eres un caballero de Atenea!"

"P… ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?" –pudo musitar con esfuerzo el japonés.

"Volgran, ayúdalo y aléjense de aquí."

"S… Sí, maestro." –Reaccionó el brasileño corriendo hacia Seiya. Le ayudó a levantarse y luego ambos corrieron obedeciendo al santo. A Volgran también le había sorprendido el ataque de ese ¿civil? Su maestro había dicho que ya no era caballero. Tenía agallas, eso sí.

Él se había enfrentado hace diez años con el anterior espectro de Harpía, sabía cómo funcionaba su ataque, pero…

"Fue una imprudencia inmensa lo que hizo, pero fue gracioso." –Rio el chiquillo. –"Es Valiente."

El antiguo santo de Pegaso le devolvió una sonrisa, que aunque sincera, estaba cargada de dolor e impotencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al fin había llegado a ese pequeño pueblo argentino. Preguntó a los habitantes por un hombre, y le señalaron una casa algo alejada del resto, a los pies de una colina. Ella golpeó la puerta, y una fina voz le respondió.

"¿Qué desea?"

"Niña, ¿Está tu padre?" –Trató de sonar amable.

"No, pero si es a él a quien necesita, ya sé a qué viene. ¿Quién es usted?"

Sabía que Caos había arreglado ese encuentro, se lo habían advertido. Debían hacer lo que decía, pues sólo así detendrían la guerra. La deidad, desde su omnipresencia, debía estar regocijándose con su perfecto plan realizándose tal y como quería, aunque, tal como él, dejado al azar para que no resultase aburrido.

"Soy una santo femenina enviada por la diosa Atenea, soy Shaina de Ofiuco." –Respondió.

"Sabía que sería usted, señorita Shaina." –Abrió la puerta. –"Pero debía asegurarme. Usted debe llevarnos a ella y a mí al santuario. Soy Victoria, ahora estoy bajo su cuidado, mi cumpleaños es el 3 de Marzo: mi padre me dijo que le dijera eso."

"Sólo me fue encomendado llevarme a la humana quien era la reencarnación de la diosa Perséfone, ¿Por qué debería llevarte a ti también, Victoria?"

"Lo dijo mi padre, señorita Shaina."

Por alguna razón la expresión de la niña le inquietó un poco. Tenía curiosidad. –"¿Y quién es tu padre?"

La niña sólo sonrió, enroscando una y otra vez un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

* * *

><p>Soy mala con el pobre Seiya T-T pero igual le dio su buen golpe a Harpía.<p>

Notas: La frase del comienzo está **textualmente** sacada del primer capítulo de TLC latino, excepto el comentario final.

El nombre Lebara es de un demonio de la cultura brasileña… sólo un dato curioso para que sepan más de él… podría ser un personaje importante.

Estuve viendo los OVAS de la saga de Hades de la serie original (audio latino), ahí Radamanthys decía ser la estrella divina de la venganza. Busqué en otras páginas por si acaso y ahí aparecía como estrella celestial de la ferocidad, o violencia. Opté por la segunda.

Si hay ataques raros o que nunca habían escuchado, o el personaje no figuraba con ninguno y tuve que inventar, o me eran insatisfactorios los que tenía. O puede que la traducción sea mala…


	15. funCión de mAriOnetaS

¡Mátenme, soy una maldita desgraciada! T-T

Perdón por eso. Realmente lo siento por la tardanza, que ya se va haciendo costumbre, quiero escribir –creo que único que he escrito este último tiempo fue una carta a un profesor para que cambiara una fecha de examen ;_; - , lo juro, pero es mi primer año de universidad y, pues, se ha comido casi todo mi tiempo. Debo admitir que en parte es porque soy desordenada, estoy segura de que si organizara bien mi tiempo… pero ya basta de excusas, espero el capítulo valga la pena.

_**En cursiva negrita= flashback**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::funCión de mAriOnetaS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

Le había reconocido como aquel hombre que había visto en ese lugar de nombre raro, como aquel que expedía esa energía oscura y macabra, un hombre que seguro había tomado la vida de varios civiles que luego serían despachados en camionetas, como animales, carne sin valor. ¿Debía extrañarle que tal escoria ahora intentara matar a dos indefensos niños?

"Está muy mal que diga esto, pero considera nuestro encuentro como algo, en parte, muy pequeña parte, personal."

El espectro también le reconoció de aquella vez, era una fortuna, porque en esa ocasión tuvo que aguantar unas ganas inmensas de volarle los sesos de un golpe. Ahora podía hacerlo sin mesura.

"¿Su diosa no les deja disfrutar su trabajo? Qué desgraciado debes ser, caballero."

"De hecho es muy divertido lo que hacemos, déjame enseñarte." –Tomó posición por sobre su oponente y le arrojó dos discos que parecían multiplicarse en el aire. El espectro de escarabajo esquivó bastante bien aquellos discos a pesar de que la contextura de su sapuri y su propio corpulento cuerpo le debió haber limitado movimiento. Con una voltereta Guillaume volvió a pisar tierra, atrapó sus discos y volvió a tomar distancia, reiterando el ataque, creyendo que no le daría tiempo para incorporarse, mas el hombre bien pudo evitarlos.

"¿Tan grande y aun así rápido?"

"Esta vez deja que te enseñe yo." –Se paró frente a él y comenzó a darle puñetazos, precisos y profesionales, hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. –"Carel, el escarabajo Goliat, así me llamaban en el ring, pero esos días de respetar reglas estúpidas terminaron, ahora puedo desplegar toda mi fuerza, para tu infortunio."

Guillaume logró ponerse de pie, sólo para que el exboxeador le diese un fuerte puñetazo en el tórax, estrangulando sus vísceras contra su columna vertebral, que de no ser por la armadura se hubiese doblado cual alambre delgado. Un agudo dolor en el vientre y la sangre que salía de su boca le indicaba que había daño interno, aunque el dolor era poco preciso.

"¿Cómo se siente vivir en un mundo donde los héroes no existen?" –rio el espectro. –"Y no me vengas con que ustedes son los héroes, amigo, porque sólo hay una palabra que los describe a ustedes los caballeros: estúpidos."

"Puede que tengas razón…" –espetó el francés. –"Pero son precisamente los estúpidos que siguen sus ideales, aquellos cuyo cuerpo será el arma contra la injusticia, quienes perseguimos a quienes amenazan la paz… aquel que se arrojó al embate enemigo, aquel que luchó aun cuando sabía que perdería, que lo dio todo… de esos estúpidos es de los que se habla en los libros de historia."

"Iluso." –Le levantó del cuello con una sola mano. –"No eres más que un soldadito anónimo, ambos lo somos, no habrá libro que relate tu sacrificio, ni que relate mi victoria."

"Por cierto, ¿Viste si atrapé mis discos de vuelta?" –Logró musitar. El espectro se extrañó, notó la falta de aquellos discos en sus hombreras, rio, su enemigo estaba delirando idioteces. Seguro su golpe le había dejado un revoltijo de tripas por dentro. –"Discos cortantes."

Con gran violencia los discos regresaron a su dueño, no sin antes cortar a quien le sostenía. Carel, embobado en su victoria, no lo había notado. Ambos cortes, profundos a cada lado de su cintura, amenazaban con partirlo por la mitad. Cayó al suelo, soltando a Guillaume, quien apenas se mantenía de pie.

"Knock out…" –y también cayó al suelo, con un intenso sabor metálico en la boca, y unos inaguantables deseos de vomitar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Ahora sí no tendremos que contenernos." –Extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados.

"No estarás justificando tu desventaja hasta ahora con eso…"

"Por supuesto que no, es un adversario poderoso." –Concentró su cosmos en un punto. –"¡Gran precaución!"

Las rocas cercanas comenzaron a elevarse y pulverizarse en el aire, incluso las más pesadas. El santo de Libra cruzó los brazos anterior a él, casi sin moverse, aunque con notable dificultad, resistiendo en ataque. No sabía si el juez era fuerte, o la constante activación y desactivación del misopetamenos le había mermado un poco su fuerza.

"Impresionante." –Admitió el espectro. –"Creo que he tenido algo de mala suerte al encontrarme con el legendario caballero de Libra, antes del otro caballero dorado. Si no estuviera en óptimas condiciones, seguro ya hubiese perecido ante su poder." –Volvió a concentrar su cosmos. –"Pero está cansado, honorable hombre, ha luchado demasiadas batallas… permítame el honor de ser quien le derrote."

"Ya está aquí…" –murmuró. Lebara detuvo un poco su ataque, para luego deshacerlo. Él también, una vez se concentró, detectó lo mismo que el santo.

"Es ella…" –Elevó un poco la vista hacia el horizonte. A través del sol que se ponía, la perfecta silueta de una mujer, con un dorado báculo en su mano derecha, y la izquierda sosteniendo otra femenina y fina mano, cuyo cuerpo, adornado por flores, revelaban su origen divino. Un poco más atrás había otro hombre con armadura dorada, y otra mujer de cabellos verdes, con una niña pequeña al lado.

"Ya no hay razón para que estéis aquí, es a ella a quien Hades reclama, y aquí la tenéis, sana y salva. Fue rescatada de su cautiverio, mantenida presa por un humano." –Pronunció solemnemente la diosa Atenea. El espectro sonrió.

Los dos pequeños discípulos, Fernando y Michelángelo, se asomaron al oír que ya no peleaban: era la primera vez que veían a la diosa Atenea… y era genial. No pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

"Es muy linda." –suspiró el menor.

"N… No pienses en eso."

"¿Son todas las mujeres tan lindas?" -Cierto, desde que tenía memoria, su pequeño hermanito no había visto ni una sola mujer. Las que había visto usaban máscara. –"Supongo que no, por eso ocultan sus caras."

"No es eso." –le regaño, y le hizo señal de que guardara silencio, quería oír lo que decían los mayores. Vieron que la otra mujer se acercó al espectro.

"Las órdenes fueron muy claras: volver con la señorita Perséfone. Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí." –Cogió con cuidado a la diosa humanizada de la naturaleza, la amante de su señor, y dio media vuelta, para marcharse.

"¡Espera!" –Le pidió Saori. –"Retirarás a todos tus espectros, pero, ¿Qué hay de la guerra? Ya no tenéis motivo de seguirla. Deben detenerla."

El brasileño giró un poco la cabeza. Sonrió.

"Los espectros ya no intervendrán, pero a partir de eso, es papel de los humanos darse cuenta de que están peleando por nada, si realmente añoran en su corazón ese amor y paz que tanto predica, entonces no debiese temer, señorita."

La diosa iba a replicar, pero el hombre comenzó a alejarse hacia la entrada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡Danza destellante!" –con elegantes patadas la amazona había dejado fuera de combate a su oponente. Había tardado más de lo esperado, pero había vencido. Estaba preocupada por sus discípulos, pero había sentido el cosmos de su amigo cercano al del otro espectro, con lo que había podido concentrarse más en su propia batalla. Sin embargo abruptamente había dejado de sentir la intensidad de ambos cosmos. No podía creer que ambos hubiesen caído, al menos no Guillaume.

Ella había llegado al santuario a los cinco años, él, un año antes, a los seis. Tenía, si mal no recordaba –porque era mala para recordar fechas, muy al contrario de su memorión compañero- nueve años cuando sucedió todo el ajetreo en el santuario. En esa cruenta guerra interna, varios de ellos habían muerto, así como muchos otros caballeros. El lugar había quedado hecho un desastre, que luego con el ataque del ejército del dios Hades, sólo empeoró. Pero al final, triunfaron. Y le sucedió la reconstrucción…

_**A pesar de su pequeño cuerpecito, la chica rubia podía cargar pesados pilares de mármol, que habían hecho los artesanos de Rodorio para el santuario. En una caravana, casi como una imitación gigante de una hilera de hormigas, varios aprendices hacían el mismo trabajo. Al llegar a su destino los ubicaban verticalmente en los lugares señalados. El santuario comenzaba a verse hermoso otra vez.**_

_**Anís suspiró, apoyada contra la columna que acababa de colocar. Ya había terminado. Escuchó un grito y vio una columna inclinándose, y un chico que desesperado trataba de que no le cayese encima. Corrió hasta él y con un empujoncito logró estabilizarla.**_

"_**Deberías tener más cuidado."**_

"_**Fue casual, el suelo estaba desnivelado, si fuesen como la torre de pisa…"**_

"_**Fue un error tuyo. Asume tu ineptitud."**_

"_**¿Eh? ¡Qué mala eres!" –Hizo un puchero. La chica, sin ninguna expresión constatable a través de la máscara, esperaba. –"¿Qué quieres? ¿Las gracias?" –Le sonrió. –"Pues gracias." –Le extendió la mano. La aprendiz de santo femenina le correspondió. –"Soy Guillaume, aspirante a la armadura de Auriga… bueno, ahora estoy más cerca ya que su antiguo portador murió, jeje." **_

"_**No deberías alegrarte de ello."**_

"_**No he dicho que estoy feliz por su muerte." –Dio una vuelta en su lugar. –"Pero, ¿Cuándo piensas decirme tu nombre?"**_

"_**Anís." –Contestó.**_

"_**Te pregunto cuándo y me sales con el nombre, eres graciosa." –jugueteó con su coleta. Ella inmediatamente se alejó. –"Perdón, es que tu cabello es suavecito."**_

Siempre salía con esos comentarios desatinados. Corrió lo más rápido que sus cansados pies le permitieron, hasta divisar dos cuerpos en el suelo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::

Volgran esperaba junto al antiguo caballero de Pegaso. Confiaba en que su maestro podría contra su enemigo.

"¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?"

"¿Eh?" –Realmente le extrañaba la amabilidad del hombre. Era demasiado cálido. –"Pues hace como… ¿Un mes? O un poco menos."

"¿Nachi ha sido duro?"

"Pues… no, no mucho, es muy amable."

"¿Sí? Cambió bastante."

De pronto el pequeño brasileño sintió un poderoso cosmos acercarse. Seiya no sentía nada. Le sugirió que se escondiesen más, y se arrumaron entre los escombros. Volgran trató de disminuir su energía, pero su control todavía no era bueno, pero al japonés no lo detectaría: juntos podrían pasar desapercibidos para alguien fuerte, además, el pelicastaño todavía estaba algo débil por el golpe que recibió. Había que entenderlo, no tenía cosmos para defenderse.

Vio a un hombre cargando a una mujer. El hombre llevaba una gran y ostentosa armadura, pero era negra, debía ser un espectro… algo extrañado se asomó un poco más, para ver con mayor claridad su rostro, y aunque el casco de la propia armadura cubría buena parte de él, logró reconocerlo.

"No puede ser…" –murmuró, y salió a pesar de que, instintivamente, Seiya había tratado de retenerlo sujetando su brazo. El juez del infierno lo miró, también sorprendido.

"¡Viriato, ¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"¿Por qué estás tú con esos asesinos?" –Le miró detenidamente, con los ojos lustrosos y húmedos. –"¡Y eres su líder, maldita sea!"

"Tú tenías que quedarte en…"

"¡Contéstame, José!"

"No entiendes... "

"¡Sí entiendo! ¡¿Y sabes lo que estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡Yo vine a buscarte! Creí que… pero tú… creí que estabas aquí, pero no, ¡Estabas con esos malditos!"

"Viriato…"

"¡No me llames así, mi nombre ahora es Volgran!"

El espectro de Wyver suspiró. El pequeño no entendía. Con cuidado de no dejar caer a la diosa, liberó una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello. El pequeño se secó la cara. Luego se alejó, continuando su camino.

"Pues yo también abandoné mi nombre, Volgran…" –le dijo, bastante serio. –"porque si me he de transformar en un demonio, llevaré el nombre de uno."

"¡Te juro que yo mataré a ese demonio!" –Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::


	16. Tregua amarga

Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::Tregua amarga:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mirad esas estepas que sacuden las manos, millones de obreros han comprendido al fin y levantan al cielo sus banderas de aurora. Venid, venid os esperamos porque sois la esperanza… la única esperanza… la última esperanza…"

"¿Estás delirando?"

"Algo parecido, ¿Te gusta?"

"No, ¿Qué es?"

"Altazor."

"Tú siempre con tus libros raros."

"¿Qué me sugieres tú?"

"Algo menos complicado… hay una escritora de mi país, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Martha Rivera."

"Página ciento ocho, menciona a Rayuela. Adoro a ese argentino."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Quieres ser mi maga?"

"Mejor cállate y descansa."

"Te hallé como una lágrima en un libro olvidado." –Canturreó el francés.

Anís salió del cuarto algo intranquila, porque su compañero, aunque descabellado, siempre guardaba alguna coherencia mínima en sus conversaciones. Más bien nunca disparaba citas de libros ni menos se ponía a cantarlos. Prefirió ir a ayudar a los demás heridos, así podía distraerse. Entre vendas sangrientas y baldes de agua, aunque básicos, servían para curar las dolorosas cicatrices de una batalla para la que no estaban muy bien preparados. Aun no lo sabía, ¿Había muerto algún compañero? Era la primera verdadera batalla que librara contra sus jurados enemigos. En realidad, ¿No se suponía que en su vida no alcanzaría a vivir una Guerra Santa? O, más bien, eso siquiera había sido el comienzo de tal guerra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

"Blaise… Blaise…"

"¿Hm?"

"Blaise, por favor, abre los ojos y mira."

"Tonto, los ojos no se abren, son los párpados."

"¡Sólo mira, se van, ganamos!"

Blaise dejó de meditar y se asomó por entre la pequeña gruta donde se habían escondido. Pudo distinguir algunas figuras oscuras reuniéndose en la entrada. O se iban en retirada, o habían matado a todos y ya no tenían nada que hacer allí. Más le valía a Guillaume y a Anís que fuese la primera opción.

"Amoka, no vayas, deberíamos esperarlos." –detuvo al pequeño rubiecito que ya emprendía la carrera cuesta abajo. En realidad temía que alguno de los dos hubiese muerto, no soportaría una escena así. Ni Amoka tampoco.

"Pero Blaise, ¿Y si están heridos?"

"No podríamos hacer nada si están heridos, Amoka."

"¡Eh! Deja bajar al niño si quiere. Los enemigos se van, la misma diosa Atenea los ha despachado." –Escucharon una carrasposa voz detrás de ellos.

"¡Niño enamorado, tú también escapaste!" –Se alegró el griego rubio.

"¡Yo no hui! ¡Y no me llames niño enamorado, cachorro de mula!" –protestó muy molesto Aristeo, contenido por Ditfrid.

"Las mulas son estériles." –le corrigió el francés. –"Aunque si llegasen a parir, serían especies puras, nunca una misma mula. Además los cachorros son las crías de los…"

"Sí, eso te salvará la vida algún día, tal vez aburras a tu oponente."

"¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!"

Ambos fulminaron al menor con la mirada, y se quedó calladito.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annelise despertó desorientada, sin fuerzas y apestando a sangre. Sin certeza de si estaba viva o no, tanteó el suelo húmedo con sus manos, ahora descubiertas sin ningún metal ónix que le cubriese. Toda su armadura estaba hecha añicos, pero eso le había salvado de daños mayores. La espectro de Behemoth alzó un poco la mirada, viendo al santo de la Lira sentado no muy lejos de ella tocando su –para ella- estúpido instrumento.

"Tus camaradas se están retirando, deberías irte también."

"¿Por qué no me has matado?" –Sonrió, aunque bastante molesta.

"No soy un ser sediento de sangre como ustedes." –paró de tocar. –"Si ya no eres una amenaza, no hay porque matarte."

"Sedientos de sangre…" –repitió con cierta ironía. –"Parece ser que en realidad nos parecemos más de lo que quisieras, Lira. Ambos somos siervos de dioses: incluso vuestra bondad no es más que un capricho de su diosa Atenea, así como nuestra crueldad es ordenada por el gran señor Hades."

"Podría matarte ahora si quisiera."

"Pero no lo harás… y te vas a arrepentir." –dijo entre quejas y risas, levantándose lentamente, y luego cojeando unos metros hacia la dirección donde sentía el cosmos de los otros espectros. –"Wilhelm de Lira, te vas a arrepentir de dejar con vida a tu enemigo, no importa cuánto tarde, voy a encontrarte y hacerte pagar." –Tropezó, pero logró mantenerse en pie. –"Pagarás tu desprecio, maldito engreído, jactarte de tu nobleza y rectitud sólo te provocará la muerte. Como a todos ustedes los santos."

"Es una cita. Para entonces te tendré una nueva canción."

La mujer sólo gruñó, escupió algo de sangre al piso y siguió su lento y tambaleante camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Cómo se les había hecho tan fácil entrar al santuario? La respuesta era obvia. La diosa se dirigió nuevamente a su templo y tomó asiento en su lugar, pensativa. Mu ordenaba atender a los heridos y constatar daños. Estaría bien, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su puesto, y tenía al honorable anciano Dohko para ayudarle. Solía escuchar decir que los humanos eran meros títeres de la voluntad de los dioses. ¿Y si los dioses ahora resultaban ser meros títeres de Caos? Shaina le había dicho que la niña con quien viajaba, quien le había entregado a la diosa humanizada Perséfone, era hija de Caos. Eso le había dicho la niña. Eso significaba que la propia deidad se había encargado de secuestrarla y hacerse pasar por un humano. ¿Había planeado que pasase todo esto? No, Caos odiaba el orden y la estructura, él sólo tiraba los dados y se agasajaba con el resultado.

"Querida, tan pensativa…" –se alargó el respaldo del trono hasta rodear el cuello de la diosa de la paz. –"Deberías darme las gracias, te ayudé a detener esta guerra que tanto te apenaba."

"No ha terminado."

"Mi niña, maravíllese, ¿No son los humanos seres increíbles? Ni nosotros somos capaces de saber que harán. " –La silla volvió a la normalidad. –"Lindo trasero."

Saori no estaba de ánimos para enojarse por una estupidez y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana que daba al monte de las Estrellas, estaba oscuro, nubes sobre él cubrían el sol y amenazaban con llover. Siguió con su vista las instalaciones de esas tierras santas, algunas columnas y construcciones ya comenzaban a levantarse, aunque, más a la periferia, el pueblo de Rodorio parecía muerto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

"¿Pasa algo malo, Anís?"

"No, no es nada. Me alegra ver que saliste bien parado de esta, Senaquerib."

El santo de cerbero no tenía ni un rasguño, ¿Realmente había peleado? Estaba sorprendida. A su lado también iba su aprendiz, un pequeño niño peliañil, del cual había escuchado era aspirante a la armadura dorada de Géminis. Recordó a sus propios alumnos, sabía que estaban bien, pero era mejor ir a buscarlos.

"Anís…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podrías llevar a Adelphos contigo? Es mejor que esté con esos niños que en este lugar. Aquí hay muchos heridos."

¿Cómo supo qué…? Asintió y tomó la mano del niño, emprendiendo camino hacia las doce casas donde, si le habían obedecido, debían estar Amoka y Blaise.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Su maestro le había ordenado ir a Rodorio. Era seguro, los espectros se habían ido. Volgran caminaba cabizbajo, refunfuñaba maldiciones y de vez en cuando se limpiaba la cara. Maldecía a su… a ese sujeto. A Lebara. A ese demonio. Mareado en sugestiones o cegado de ira, su caminar parecía errante y confundido.

"¡Volgran!" –gritó una vocecita traviesa mientras cuatro pies corrían hacia él. Tardó en reaccionar. –"Volgran, ¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Pero si son los hermanitos!" –Recuperó, o más bien, aparentó su típica sonrisa. –"No los mataron."

"También nos alegra que estés bien." –Rio Fernando.

"¡Hubieses visto al maestro! ¡Fue genial! ¡Le dio una lección a ese espectro lagarto!" –Celebraba animado Michelángelo. –"Aunque interrumpieron la pelea, sino lo hubiese acabado."

"Una lástima que me lo haya perdido, muchachito, pero significa que tendremos que esforzarnos para llegar a ser como ellos algún día." –miró a Fernando. –"Tú ya tienes medio camino recorrido."

"No digas eso, siquiera soy digno todavía de usar la armadura que me corresponde."

El brasileño rio. –"Claro. Tengo que ir al pueblecito fuera del santuario, ¿Tienen algo que hacer?"

"Michelángelo, puedes ir con Volgran." –le propuso el español.

"¡No, Ferni! ¡Íbamos a ir a ayudar a los heridos!"

"Eres muy pequeño."

"¡Ajá! ¡Era tu plan deshacerte de mí desde un principio!" –Protestaba el pequeño albino. –"Pero si tú lo dices." –Se rindió. Al moreno se le escapó una carcajada.

Fernando volvió a adentrarse al santuario mientras los otros dos salían de él. El camino a Rodorio era muy accidentado, pero para la agilidad de Viriato no era un mayor reto y descendía con total facilidad. Eso sí tuvo que ayudar al italiano varias veces. Una vez el camino se hizo plano pudieron ver el pueblo a unos metros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :

Los corredores eran oscuros, sólo revelados por unas tenues antorchas azules que colgaban de candelabros, que al mecerse hacían bailar la habitación. A cada lado desfilaban decenas de puertas, y en frente, un gran portón que seguro resguardaba algo más importante. Se abrieron a la par y salió un hombre alto con una armadura negra como la noche. Suspiró. Cerró y caminó, casi por inercia, por ese corredor. Lo había recorrido tantas veces que la oscuridad no era impedimento. Abrió la decimoquinta puerta que conducía a otro corredor, más amplio, y lleno de otras tantas puertas. Al final de ese corredor había una salida al patio interior, que no por eso estaba más iluminado que todo el palacio. Allá estaban algunos de sus compañeros.

"¿Y? ¿El señor Hades está contento?" –preguntó uno de ellos. El hombre asintió. –"Bien."

"Quédate quieto, Carel, casi te parten por la mitad." –Le reprochó el espectro de Harpía.

"No fue para tanto."

"Al menos están vivos. ¿A cuántos soldados perdimos?" –preguntó Lebara, caminado hacia la fuente que adornaba el centro del jardín.

"Creo que sufrimos menos bajas que ellos, señor." –Dijo la espectro de Behemoth, vendándose el brazo.

"Sólo una misión de recuperación, nada más. No entiendo como el santuario estaba tan mal protegido." –Se cuestionaba Harpía. –"Lebara, ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre?"

"Oye, más respeto, es tu superior." –Le reprochó otro espectro.

"Dijo que la señorita Perséfone estaría en el santuario, y que él debilitaría el campo de fuerza que lo protege." –ignoró el tuteo. De todos modos había sido ese hombre el que le había llevado allí. –"Está del lado de nuestro señor Hades, al parecer."

"Yo no confiaría tan ciegamente en él. El dios Caos es una entidad suprema, no gastaría su tiempo en apoyar una guerrilla tan pequeña e insignificante de no ser que obtuviese beneficios de ella. Además los santos también sabían de eso."

"¡Venga, Patrick, deja de ser un maldito yanqui desconfiado! Además has sido tú el que les amenazó con atacarles si intervenían." – se burló Carel.

"Además nosotros tampoco estábamos muy bien preparados. Hace no mucho se libró la anterior Guerra Santa, y como bando perdedor, todos somos nuevos." –admitió Annelise.

El espectro de Wyver miró fijamente el agua de la fuente, se quitó el casco y lo dejó en su borde, para luego sumergir sus manos en el agua y salpicársela en la cara. Dejó que el agua simplemente se deslizara y cayera de su rostro, hasta deformar el oscuro reflejo sobre la superficie de la fuente. Con una mirada bastante penetrante elevó la vista y se dirigió a los demás espectros:

"No es una guerra cada doscientos años, son doscientos años de preparación para la guerra… ¡No importa si es por el capricho de un dios mayor o no, nuestro señor ha vuelto, y nos tome uno, o diez, o cientos de años, la Guerra Santa se llevará a cabo, y triunfaremos!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los dos jovencitos caminaron entre las ruinas. No había sido hace mucho, pero apenas los espectros se marcharon algunos aldeanos ya habían comenzado a levantar escombros y heridos. El castaño le ordenó al menor que lo siguiera y corriendo por las calles gritaba que llevasen a los heridos a la entrada del santuario, porque unos caballeros vendrían a atenderlos. Eso había ordenado el patriarca, y su maestro le había dado la misión de avisar. No podían dejar a esos civiles a su suerte, puesto que los enemigos habían venido a por ellos, no por los aldeanos. Cuando sus pulmones y piernas ya no dieron más ambos niños se sentaron en la fuente en medio de la plaza. Parecía que, al menos en las zonas centrales, no había daños, sólo en la periferia, como si de todos modos los espectros la hubiesen rodeado.

"Creí que era una misión más importante." –Dijo algo decepcionado el albinito.

"Es muy importante, se salvarán vidas."

El pequeño sólo volvió a gruñir. Volgran metió sus manos en la fuente y refrescó un poco su cabeza, la sacudió, salpicando a Michelángelo, quien no pudo evitar reír y decirle que parecía un perro.

"Oye, chiquitito, ¿Tú todavía no sabes a qué armadura deberías aspirar?"

"Pues no, todavía no. ¿Y tú?"

"Tampoco." –contestó. Se quedó algo pensativo mirando el suelo, con cierto aire de tristeza, como hace un rato. –"Tú estás aquí por tu hermano, ¿Cierto?" –El ojirrojo asintió emocionado. –"Pero, ¿Y si tu hermano se fuera?"

"Ferni nunca se iría, el adora todo esto."

"Pero, ¿Y si lo hiciera?"

"Hm…" –Pensó un momento, tratando de entender lo que decía. –"Si es que llegara a irse, pues yo me iría con él."

"¿Aún si se fuera para unirse a nuestros enemigos, los espectros del malvado dios Hades?"

"Pero Volgran, Ferni nunca sería malvado." –Se molestó. –"¿Para qué preguntas cosas que no pasarán?"

"No puedo conversar contigo."

"Si quieres hablar de cosas complicadas ve con Blaise." –le sugirió. –"Pero… si es que un rayo de energía malvada misterioso golpeara a Ferni, y él se hiciese malvado, y se uniera a esa cosa que dijiste, pues yo lo seguiría, también"

"Gracias." –Suspiró Viriato, no encontrando la respuesta muy satisfactoria.

"Aunque esa gente no es tan malvada. El sujeto con quien el maestro peleó cuidó de sólo atacarlo a él, incluso parecía preocupado de no atacarnos. No creo que el bando en que estén defina si son malos o no. Por ejemplo, yo creo que Aristeo es malo, porque siempre ataca a Ferni, y sin embargo estamos del mismo lado." -Se rascó la cabeza. -"Ferni pensaba eso."

"Será mejor volver." -Se levantó el moreno, caminando de regreso al santuario. El italiano lo siguió.

* * *

><p>Notas: si alguien notó el detalle de que ambos personajes que cambiaron sus nombres se mojan la cabeza como en el bautismo, entonces lo hice bien -_-<p>

Por cierto, a medida que leo y leo fuentes (no sé que tan confiables) me confundo más. No sé como llega un espectro a serlo, o como aprende a pelear, ni nada. No han mencionado un cuerpo como el santuario donde haya aprendices. Sólo se dice que son reencarnaciones de los anteriores espectros, supongo que es algo así como que su alma está en estado "latente" hasta que despierta. Aunque por ejemplo el hermano de Yuzuriha (TLC)… supongo que estaría "destinado a hacerse espectro", porque que aparezcan más espectros no se podría, ya que las cuencas del collar están contadas. Si alguien sabe algo más sobre eso, y también si alguien sabe sobre las marinas o tenga un link o algo donde se explique, se lo agradecería.

Otro detalle, ¿Hay personajes estadounidenses? Bueno, yo pongo uno.


End file.
